An Angel's Savior
by Eternamente
Summary: AU Yaoi /Riku.Sora/ /Axel.Roxas/ Riku Lyonhart, a lonely rich boy, falls hard for Sora Tsukada, a captivating boy with tragic secrets. But can Riku help his heart's desire come to terms with his past, and give him the future Sora so deserves?
1. The New Boy

**From Eternamente -- **_Thanks for reading my very first fanfic. I was motivated to just burn some midnight oil and capture my desire to write again, and I feel this story came out beautifully. However, it is quite explicit. I highly recommend you to take several themes into consideration before reading this story._

_Themes discussed in this story involve child molestation, child abuse, boy's love, and a sprinkling of AxelxRoxas snogging. If these themes disturb you, please do not read this story. I will, however, assure you all that this story does have a happy ending. And even after this story is completely finalized, I intend to do a more-fluffy sequel to it._

**Disclaimer -- **_Sora, Riku, and any other Kingdom Hearts references belong to Disney/Square Enix. I don't own the characters or settings, however I do adore them and happily present to you a story based on an alternate reality involving said characters and settings._

--------------

**Chapter One - The New Boy**

'_Shit, I'm gonna be late,'_ Sora thought to himself. He hurriedly ran back and forth from his room, to the bathroom, and back to his room, all of the while being careful not to awaken his father. Clothes were strewn about the bedroom floor, and he still hadn't decided on what to wear to his first day of school. He had all week to get ready, and yet here it was Friday morning and for the life of him he couldn't find everything he needed. '_Who schedules the first day of a school year on a Friday? Honestly.'_

For the first time all morning Sora stopped himself to catch his breath and take a long look at himself in the mirror. Sighing, he studied his own body. Sure, his cinnamon brown spiky hair was perfect, and his pouty face was cute, and he was skinny but not-too-skinny, but tears welled in his blue eyes as he examined all of the welts, bruises, scrapes, and cuts his frail body exhibited. His leg had a deep scrape from being thrown down the stairs, and right arm had a rather large bruise on it from having a chair thrown at him. His back was riddled with a series of welts and cuts from his father's belt buckle. Sora tried to fight back his shame and tears. He knew deep down his father loved him, but in his drunken and frustrated states…

His father worked at a local service station as tow-truck driver. He was never a smart man, but it was at least some family income. When he wasn't putting in long hours at work, he was home on Sora's case. Because of the family's poverty, Sora had been home-schooled by his mother for the past ten years of his schooling. Tragically she succumbed to cancer two years ago. Had his family had the finances, she'd probably have been able to receive proper treatment for her condition. Sora choked back tears as he remembered her funeral. His father was so drunk he could barely get up to say the eulogy. Sora had to gather the courage to read it himself in front of everyone, and his tearful voice was enough to make an angel cry.

Sora knew that his mother was his protector, and with her out of the picture Sora's father was free to take out his rage on Sora's body. As much pain as his father caused him, his father was also immensely possessive of the boy. He wouldn't even let Sora get a car of his own, despite his turning sixteen last year. It had taken a world of convincing on Sora's part to let his father enroll him in public school this year, having been forced to stay at home for the past year. He was immensely intelligent when it came to schoolwork, and he had to keep himself at it if he ever wanted to go to college. Sora couldn't wait to go away to college.

Sora muttered a simple 'this will do' as he finally settled on an outfit that would cover his body enough. He wore a loose gray hooded sweatshirt, a pair of black cargo jeans, and a simple pair of sandals. Glancing in the mirror one final time, he forced a smile to assure himself of his satisfaction. At least no one would notice the marks. He then gathered his bag and silently crept out of the house and headed to the bus stop.

------

Elsewhere another boy was tending to his own morning ritual. Sunlight streaming through the large bay windows, Riku slowly awoke and let out a pleasant yawn. He stretched, and promptly fell to the floor and pumped out a quick fifty crunches. It was a routine of his to do those crunches every morning, and it always gave him the energy to get through a boring day or school. After he got off of the floor, he went to his mirror to admire his physique a moment. His long, silvery hair hung delicately around his face, and his body muscular, but not massive. He brushed his bangs out of the way to get a better look at his brilliant green eyes.

'_Yes… perfection. As always,'_ Riku thought to himself with a sigh. '_If I'm so perfect, why did they leave me?'_ For the past ten years his parents had been traveling the world promoting their respective careers. His mother was an empathic doctor who took pride in helping third world countries obtain health stability. And his father was a world-famous writer traveling the globe for inspiration. His parents kept Riku well-off, well-supervised, well-educated, well… well, everything. He had a gorgeous home on Destiny Islands, with a few maids and a personal assistant. He also had quite the weekly allowance allotted to him, plus he could have any car his heart desired. He loved convertibles. But, despite all of his parents well-meaning, he didn't have his parents present. Usually he could handle it all, but this was his senior year of high school. To him, it would have been nice if they could have been present for at least part of it. Even during the holidays they were rarely there, choosing to send postcards and e-mails wishing him warm wishes. It wasn't the same. But, for Riku, it sort of became expected.

He took a quick shower and chose his outfit for the day. First day of school, finally a senior, and he was single. He needed someone right now, so he had to dress his absolute best. He picked out a pair of tight faded jeans, a steely gray button down shirt (with no intention of buttoning every button, of course), and a few accessories. Most girls were afraid to approach him because of his pedigree, and most boys didn't think he was the type into 'that sort of thing,' despite him hanging out with perhaps the most out-of-the-closet couple in school. Riku was admittedly bisexual, but even having his choice of any gender didn't make his love life any easier.

Dressed, Riku stared at himself in the mirror for a bit before deciding that his clothing would do for today. He felt approachable, at least. That was a good thing. Suddenly his cell phone began to right.

"Yo," Riku answered, smiling when he was met by a familiar voice on the other end.

"Hey, you ready yet? We have to be at school in ten minutes," came the reply.

"No worries, man. Listen, Roxas, I'll pick you up in five. I'm just headed out the door," Riku told him.

"Alright. I'll be waiting."

Roxas was an old friend of Riku's. As he hurried out to his convertible, he recalled when they first met. They had to have been 5 or 6 years old, and Roxas was playing in an alleyway. Riku was in town with his mother (who paid more attention to him at the time), and managed to get free of her grasp for a moment. Running into the alleyway, he met Roxas and the two began to play in the cramped area. Suddenly out of nowhere a group of rats surrounded the two children, but undaunted Riku grabbed a stray stick and began swatting away at the critters. Roxas followed suit, and in no time at all the two had emerged victorious from a very dangerous situation. Nonetheless, Riku's mother found both children and gave Riku a good scolding. A bit later Roxas' worried parents were found, and he too received a prompt scolding. Since then, the two have been close friends. Regardless of what Roxas was sexually into these days, it didn't phase Riku. Roxas was always going to be Roxas to him.

Within moments Riku arrived at Roxas' home, and gave his horn two sharp honks. Moments later Roxas, dressed in a plain black t-shirt and black jeans with a simple white wristband, bounded out of the house, and hopped into Riku's car. Riku high-fived his friend, and the two drove off to school.

"So, Roxas, how's Axel?" Riku inquired about Roxas' flame-haired lover. "Must have been a lonely few weeks without him around."

Roxas gave a heartfelt sigh before replying. "Yeah, he just got back last night from Spain, so I wasn't able to even see him yet. I hope he didn't find some sexy Spanish salsa señ or to take my place!" Roxas laughed at his own comment.

Riku had to laugh at Roxas' corniness as well. "No worries, man, I'm sure he's been waiting for a taste of your salsa again!"

Roxas blushed at Riku's joke. True, he and Axel were very public about their relationship, but he didn't really like it when people joked around about the more secret intimate parts of their relationship. But, he knew a joke was a joke, and Riku was one of the few people he was willing to let get away with one about that subject.

"So, listen, you said you had an idea for me?" Riku asked. Last night Roxas had called Riku up, telling him he had a great plan to meet someone new that he could fall in love with, but Riku had to just leave everything up to Roxas.

"Yeah. Just leave everything up to me. I have it all figured out," Roxas smiled. "New school year, and there are always new students. So, I'll just select the cutest one I can find and have the person meet you somewhere after school. You meet, you talk, you woo, they're new, you're a shoo-in. They won't treat you like some porcelain statue or whatever, because they don't know you yet."

Riku had to admit, Roxas came up with good ideas every now and again. And this one was brilliant. "Okay, have the person meet me at the flagpole after school. I don't care who it is. Guy or girl. He or she has to be cute, though. You know my type."

"Yeah, yeah, shorter than you, dark haired, cute face, yada yada," Roxas rolled his eyes. His friend was very picky when it came to a mate. Perhaps this is why he was a senior and single…?

"Okay, I'll leave it up to you. Don't let me down!" Riku said as the two pulled into the parking lot. The school busses were still depositing his schoolmates off, so he knew they were right on time. He stared at the busses for a moment. '_If Roxas is right, maybe one of these yellow tin cans holds my future. It would be nice to have a body to hold…' _

------

Sora looked up and down the hallways, each one looking exactly as the one he had just left. Never having been to an actual school before, this place was rather intimidating. Well, sure, he had gone and visited schools when he was very little before his mother chose to home school him instead, but he had his mother by his side during those visits. But not anymore. Sora straightened himself up before he could feel sorry for himself. '_No, this is not the time to start feeling sorry for myself. This is the time to find room number 305. Let's see, I'm on the third floor, and down that hallways the numbers are 320. Down this hall, the numbers are 310. Ah ha, the 300's must be down the next hall beyond that!'_

Feeling proud of himself for uncovering the cryptic code behind the hallway system, Sora began walking in the proper direction. Suddenly the bell rang out loud, nearly causing Sora to jump out of his skin. '_Another sound I have to get used to.'_ Taking off like a rocket, he bolted towards the direction he decided his first class resided in. But before he could get into the proper hall, he collided right into Roxas. Scurrying to his feet, Sora mumbled a quick apology and went to head to his destination when he was halted by a 'wait' from the other boy. Turning around, Sora realized he probably should help the other boy up.

"Hi, I'm uh… really sorry about this. I'm.. um… not even sure where I'm going," Sora stammered to the boy.

Getting to his feet, Roxas brushed himself off and introduced himself. "So, you must be new, eh?"

"Uh, yeah. Heh, new to school itself… I was home schooled for most of my life, so this big school thing is kinda confusing for me," Sora blushed, realizing he probably said more to a perfect stranger than he should have. Seeing as how the other boy gave him his name, he figured he may as well offer his name. "My name is Sora. I'm a Junior this year. Nice to meet you… Roxas, you said it was? Cool name, it's like an anagram of my own, but with an added X." Sora blushed once more, realizing he had been babbling.

Roxas chuckled at the observation, and then went ahead making some observations of his own. '_Let's see. He's pretty short. About 5'4" I'd say. Pretty lean, cute face… beautiful eyes. Very cool hair. Clothing style could use work, but I don't think that matters. Hmm… you know, I think this guy will do perfectly._

"So, Sora. Since we're now late for class, and you kind of plowed me over, mind doing me a favor?" Roxas smiled a devilish smile. Yes, this boy would be perfect for Riku. He was the right height, the right look, the right everything. And Roxas was damned if this kid wasn't sexy. If Axel wasn't his own, he'd eat this boy up in a heartbeat.

"Well, yeah, I guess. It's the least I could do for running you over."

"Perfect. I have someone you absolutely MUST meet today," Roxas grinned. "Here's the deal. He's cute, he's rich, he's charming, and he's single. His name is Riku. You're new, and you're perfect. Meet him at the flagpole in front of school today at as soon as school is over, and I can guarantee you won't regret ever doing so."

"Wait, what? Me meet him? Single? You want me to go out with him?" Sora blushed a deep shade of red. He never imagined this random kid would tell him he had to meet a guy so that he be his love interest. Not that he really knew if he'd mind trying to be with a guy. Being cooped up in his house during all of his spare time didn't leave much room for sexual growth. Sora fussed with the idea for a few moments before timidly agreeing to meet this mystery boy.

"Perfect," Roxas stated. "Trust me, there's nothing to be worried about. This guy is great, and will treat you like a princess." Smiling, Roxas waved good-bye as Sora hurried off to class.

------

"Really? You found someone?" Riku would have grabbed Roxas and kissed him, had Axel not already been occupying Roxas' mouth.

"Mhmm" Roxas managed to grunt out between kisses. He then cupped Axel's face in his hands, giving the indication that he needed his mouth to speak for a bit. Giggling, Axel instead went to work on Roxas' neck. "His name is Sora. I didn't catch a last name. Anyway, he's cute, and he fits your 'dream girl' description. He kinda owes me this for knocking me over… he was in some kind of rush to get to class or something like that. So, yeah, that's about what you need to know."

"He sounds nice. What's he wearing?"

"A gray hoodie and black pants. Kinda plain. He's lean and lanky, but very cute. You can be his muscle." Roxas winked.

Riku grinned at the description. This Sora. He sounded cute. The right type. Not sure about personality, but Roxas had met him and obviously had a conversation with him so the guy is outgoing. '_Perfect'_ Riku smiled at the word. He'd meet this mystery boy, woo him, and he'd have someone to hold for his senior year. At least he can approach someone who didn't know everything about him yet.

"Axel?" Roxas giggled. "Axel! Don't go south… noooo not in school. Later. Later!" Roxas laughed as Axel tugged at Roxas' pants.

"Aww, but why? You know I haven't seen you in over two weeks. I miss you. I miss it." Axel winked at Roxas' crotch.

"Because people are staring?" Roxas laughed as Axel suddenly realized he had Roxas pinned against the wall.

"I should probably zip your pants back up, yes?" Axel blushed a shade of red to match his hair.

------

Sora made pains to concentrate on his classes, but throughout the entire day that last sentence Roxas said rang through his ears.

'_Like a princess. He'll treat you like a princess.'_

Sora wasn't treated very nice at home. And this guy was rich? Probably very high-class. How could he like a scruff like Sora?

'_Like a princess.'_

Why did Sora get a feeling of giddiness thinking of that sentence? Like a princess? Is that to imply he'd be the girl in this relationship or something? He wasn't sure how to prepare himself for that. He'd never been with a girl, or a boy. The only physical contact he'd had were from his father, and that was enough to cause Sora to cringe.

'_Like a princess.'_

Sora sighed, thinking of that sentence over and over again. He thought of how nice it would be to be treated good for once. Maybe this mystery person could be his salvation?

"What am I thinking," Sora muttered to himself during a very lonely lunch. "I haven't even met the guy. He's not going to like me. And even if he does, and he wants to try something, my body…" Sora's voice trailed off into a choked sob. During gym he learned that starting next week him and the rest of the class would have to start changing into gym clothes in the locker room for the year. There was no way he could bear to undress in front of all of the other boys, and risk having so many questions brought up about his scars and welts. He decided he'd forge a letter from his father stating that he was unable to participate in gym for the year, and get the nurse to verify it or something. But gym aside, if this mystery boy wanted to touch Sora, he'd find out about the cuts and scrapes. Sora frowned in worry.

Sora chucked his uneaten lunch into the trash can. There was nothing worth eating anyway. A peanut butter sandwich on stale bread. It was the only quiet thing he could make for himself without waking his father up. He'll have to remember to cook lunch the night before from now on.

Just at that moment, he realized he promised his father he'd be home by 4pm to make his dinner. If he was late, who knows what kind of beating he'd receive today. Father hated waiting for supper. So, his meeting with this mystery boy would have to be very short. Sniffling, Sora headed into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. Looking at himself with tearing eyes, he wondered how anyone could find him attractive. Some princess he'd be.

------

Finally classes were over, and Riku slowly made his way to the flagpole. His friends Roxas and Axel were there already, as were a few of his other friends. Kairi smiled at Riku sweetly, and giggled after telling him she heard everything about this blind set-up from Roxas. It was very cute to her.

"So, his name is Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, from what I hear," Riku said.

"I had a class with a Sora today. He was a new boy. Home schooled all of his life or something. He's cute, but he seemed so shy and detracted," Kairi mentioned. "I kind of felt sorry for him for some reason. I'm not sure why. It seemed like he was kind of hiding something."

"Hmm, I didn't pick up on that," Roxas mused. "Anyway, it's too late to find someone else. Here he comes." Roxas gestured towards one of the exits. A short cinnamon-haired boy stepped out and took a few cautious looks around the front of the building.

"Yeah, that's definitely him," Axel said. "No one would just look around like that unless they were looking for something specific."

As if on cue, the boy stopped glancing around seemingly having found the flagpole he was looking for. Recognizing Roxas, he began to head towards the group's direction. Upon arrival Sora waved and said his greetings.

'_That voice,' _Riku thought, '_that voice is heavenly.'_

"So, um… I'm supposed to meet a Riku?" Sora cut to the chase. He had to get home in a hurry, so he didn't really have time to beat around the bush.

Riku turned around to greet the voice, and his eyes widened as he beheld Sora in his gaze. '_My God. Roxas, you're brilliant.'_ The boy was perfect. He was the perfect height. The perfect build. The most adorable face Riku had ever seen on a boy. His mind began to wander as he wondered what was hidden underneath those pants…

"Riku?" Roxas nudged Riku in the ribs, but didn't get a reaction. "Riku. Earth to Riku. Riku, this is Sora."

"Yes, er, yes, hi Sora. I'm Sora. Er, no, I'm Ruki. Er, wait, no I'm Rucksack. Er…" Riku stammered as he tried to regain his composure. Daydreaming and undressing someone with your eyes can be intoxicating.

"Is he always this charming?" Sora smirked. Sora decided to take matters in his own hands, and took Riku by the hand. Riku eyed Sora's hand grasping his own and melted. "I'm Sora. I guess… I'm your date or something?" Sora grinned sheepishly. He wasn't sure what to say, really. He had never done this sort of thing before. His first day of public school, and he was already being pushed into being some rich kid's boy toy. He never quite knew about this type of experience, but at least this was a start.

Riku's eyes stopped glazing over as he looked into Sora's brilliant sapphire eyes. "Hello, Sora. My name is Riku. Would you like to do something tomorrow?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"I thought you, me, and some of my friends here could go to the mall or something?" Riku offered, hoping Sora would accept.

Even if Sora wanted to say no, he felt pretty bad about running over Roxas. And even if this Riku person wasn't all he was cracked up to be, he at least could make it up to Roxas by being a friend. "I'd love to. But, um, I have to get going right now or my father will kill me. Let me jot down my number quick," Sora said as he fumbled for a scrap of paper and a pen.

Riku offered Sora his cell phone. "Here, just add your number to my speed dial."

Blushing, Sora accepted the phone and managed to figure out how to add his number. "I'm sorry… I don't have a cell phone, but I added my home phone number. If a gruff-sounding man answers, that's my father. I have to run, but call me tomorrow?"

"I will," Riku said through a grin as he watched Sora rush off to catch his bus. Riku couldn't help but stare at Sora's ass. He looked just as good going as he did coming.

"What'd I tell you? Can I pick them or what?" Roxas jabbed a drooling Riku.

"Hey, be careful Riku. You might start slobbering over everything," Kairi teased.

Axel snapped in Riku's face to get his attention. "Hey, Riku, listen to me, man. Don't intimidate the boy. If you want that piece of ass, you have to charm it and flatter it. Don't flaunt yourself. I have a feeling he's not exactly sporting the bling bling."

"How can you tell?"

"His clothes were ratty, and he doesn't have a cell phone. Also, he's sixteen? No car? Just be careful when you're being yourself. I know you can get a little caught up in your own fortune," Axel cautioned.

"Alright, I got it. Be myself, don't be my money." Riku nodded.

------

Sora stepped into his home, and called out to his father. "Father! I'm home! I'll have your dinner together shortly."

"You're late, Sora," a gruff voice seeped into the front hall.

"It's only 3:30. You asked me to be home by 4 o'clock," Sora replied.

"It's 3:30 right now, and dinner won't be done by 4 o'clock. You better get cracking, boy, or I will," his father glared as he took a swig from a bottle. Sora flinched away in fear as he slunk into the kitchen.

"Alright, alright, I'll have it ready in a little bit. Just go, relax, and you'll have your dinner soon," Sora tried to ease his father away so he could at least try to make dinner in less than a half hour without interruption.

"I better have it soon," his father responded. "And after dinner, we're gonna have some dessert, too."

Sora shuddered at that last comment. His father hadn't approached him like that for a few days, and he had thought that perhaps the man didn't want him for that anymore. Hiding his emotions, Sora went to work preparing a quick meal for the man in the hopes that he'd finish it in time and be spared.


	2. The First Date

**From Eternamente -- **_As I look over the story to lengthen it, fix plot errors, and such, I began to realize that I'm developing Sora and Riku's characters differently than most people would. Most writers have Riku in an angsty role, and frequently have Sora as the confused but optimistic role. I'm going a different route. Riku is going to be the protector role this time around, and Sora is going to be the confused trouble one with hints of angst. Riku does have his own share of problems and concerns, though, but they pale in comparison to Sora's. Not to give away my own story, but I figured I'd mention this now while we're still early in the story rather than have people disappointed with character development deeper into the story. I promise you, this story will shape up nicely and it will all make sense in the end. Also, you may notice point of view switches frequently throughout the story. It's because I'm not particularly writing from one character's point of view, but for the most part you can immediately tell that it's from either Sora or Riku's point of view (and I will assure you, this story is mostly from Sora's own point of view). And... now I'm babbling and giving away more than I really should be. Anywho..._

_Oh, and I do have a confession. I couldn't think of a good surname for Sora, but I did recall a great-sounding name someone used for him. So, I admit. I did borrow it. If you used this surname (I forget who did), please let me know so I can thank you! And, I also hope you're not mad at me about borrowing the surname._

**Disclaimer -- **_Sora, Riku, and any other Kingdom Hearts references belong to Disney/Square Enix. I don't own the characters or settings, however I do adore them and happily present to you a story based on an alternate reality involving said characters and settings. However, the song contained in this chapter (as sung by Sora. You'll know what I mean when you get to it) is my own original song. Please do not steal it. Technically I still have ownership of it through rules. So, please don't steal it._

--------------

**Chapter Two - The First Date**

Sora awoke the next morning, and found himself laying in his bed. The sun was shining through his windows, and everything seemed so peaceful. He'd slept so soundly, being that it was Saturday and he didn't have to worry about classes, but the moment he woke up his face felt like it was falling off. He grimaced as he recalled what had happened to him last night. He came home from school, and then didn't have supper ready in time. His reward was a frying pan splayed across his face. His nose was tender, and he could tell he had a black eye. After checking himself in the mirror, he noticed his right cheek was slightly puffy and his right eye was turning all shades of blue and purple. After inspecting his face, he stumbled onto the ground and realized his torso and ass ached. He wanted to cry after realizing that his father had used him again while he was knocked out, but remembered he had to get ready to go to the mall with his new friends. And boyfriend? He wasn't sure what to think of Riku yet.

Quietly, so as not to disturb the slumbering patriarch, he crept into the bathroom and drew himself a warm bath to ease away the pain of last night. Not only did he get a taste of a frying pan, his father also thought it was a good idea to turn over the table on top of Sora. Which wouldn't have hurt so much, if it wasn't covered with dishes and food. He knew he probably was tossed down the stairs again, or was just simply knocked out. He couldn't recall anything about last night, but his whole body was sore. If this Riku could treat him as well as this Roxas said he would, at least perhaps he could get a nice massage out of the deal. He relaxed his aching body in the warm bath and sighed a bit. It was very soothing against his sores, and for a moment he forgot he was ever struck.

He lazily headed back into his room to change, but before he could the telephone rang. Not wanting to wake his father up just yet, he rushed to the stand to answer.

"Hello?" Sora said into the receiver.

"Hey, Sora?" a familiar voice called from the other end.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah, hiya doing? Just calling to see if you're getting ready. I know Riku's looking forward to today, so I just wanted to make sure you were planning to go," Roxas replied.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I did run you down yesterday. I should at least give this guy a try," Sora responded. "Besides, it couldn't hurt to get to know people."

Roxas laughed. "Well, that's how it is with being the new boy. Don't worry, we've all been there. It's just kinda funny how you're new to school, but not new to town."

Sora sighed. He was so sheltered during his childhood, and ever since his mother died his father kept him under lock and key. Figuratively, at least.

"Hey, man, don't worry about it. You'll fit right in. Riku likes you," Roxas chuckled. "You were all he talked about last night."

"I was?" Sora was shocked. "Why would he talk about me all night?"

"Well, Riku's a special guy. I'll let you in on a few things about him," Roxas replied as Sora gave a soft 'oh?' in response. "No one really gets close to him. Well, I mean, friendship-wise he has plenty of friends, like Axel, Kairi, myself… and people who look up to him, respect him… but no one gets really close to him in the way he needs. He's a good person. His parents are never around, though, because they're so involved with their work. It's honestly best not to talk about his parents with him. Anyway, I know it's forward, but I'm hoping you'll give my friend a try. He really likes you, and like you said it couldn't hurt to make friends."

Sora nodded, but then realized he was on the phone. "Yeah, I guess. Hey, that reminds me." He frowned. "How did you get my phone number?"

"I asked Riku for it. I should have asked you, but I completely forgot."

"Oh. Well, that makes sense."

"I hope you don't mind. I'd like to be your friend, you know."

"No, it's okay, I don't mind."

"Sora, can you just do me the favour of letting Riku… well, I'm not sure how to put it, but can you just let him try? Even if you two wind up just being friends, at least give him the benefit of the doubt?" Roxas sighed, realizing he was practically begging the other boy to rush into Riku's arms. "Just give him a chance. He really can't stop thinking about you."

"I think he's nice. Very articulate," Sora grinned as he recalled Riku's stuttering fit upon their acquaintance. Roxas laughed, seemingly recalling the same moment. "I'm teasing, but he does seem nice. Alright, I'll give him a chance. I've nothing to lose, at least."

"Thanks. Hey, listen, you should get ready. Riku'll probably give you a call soon and we'll all be meeting up soon," Roxas replied. "See you soon!"

Sora turned off the phone and tossed it on his bed. He took in his room, his eyes falling upon his closet. He decided he wanted to try and impress Riku, so he chose some of the nicest clothes he could find in his closet. '_Let's see, this black button down shirt could work… I'll leave some buttons undone. Hmm, wasn't Riku wearing that style yesterday? Perfect. Oh, and these jeans look pretty nice… a bit holey, but that's fashionable I guess. Let's see, I can wear this belt. Wish I had accessories. Shit, how do you dress for a first date or whatever? What do I do?'_ Sora's thoughts were a bit panicked. He couldn't help but wonder what exactly Roxas, and especially Riku, had in mind for him. He'd never been touched in a gentle way before, so whatever Riku did would be totally new. Should he accept it? Should he allow it? He didn't really know what to expect. '_If he goes to kiss me, should I let him?'_ Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. Going to grab the phone astray on his comforter, he was surprised to hear his father had picked up the kitchen phone. '_Shit, that means he's awake and probably wants something.'_

"Hello," the gruff voice seemed rather curt on the other end. Riku was surprised to hear such a gruff voice on the other end of the phone line, regardless of Sora's warning the previous day.

"Er, hello, is this Sora's home?" Riku inquired.

"Yeah, I'm Sora's father. Mr. Tsukada to you. What do you want?"

"Oh, well," Riku paused for a moment before asking to just speak to Sora. He had a feeling Sora wouldn't be able to get out of the house for no reason. So, he had to think of a good one right away to keep his father from prying. "Well, I was calling to see if Sora could come and help out with getting some supplies for our English project."

"English project? I don't give a rat's ass about some damned English project. Supplies? What the hell is that school teaching my kid," Sora's father growled into the phone.

"Oh, well, it counts as half of our grade this semester," Riku lied. He didn't even have a class with the boy, although he might look into fixing that for next semester if things worked out to his advantage. "I thought we could get an early start on it so Sora wouldn't have to worry about it when the deadline drew close."

"Well, fine. But he better be back by 9pm sharp. No questions asked," Sora's father answered gruffly. "One moment, I'll see if the brat is awake yet."

Riku didn't like this man one bit. First off, the tone in his voice told him Sora's father didn't really care much. And the way he called him a brat. Something just wasn't right here. Suddenly Riku heard Sora's voice on the other end.

"Hello?" Sora quietly whispered.

"Hey Sora. Was wanting to know if you could get out of the house and go to the mall? I told your dad I wanted you to help get supplies for an English project, so you're free until 9pm. Sounds good?" Riku asked.

"Supplies for an English project, you say?" Sora nearly shouted into the phone, obviously helping to fuel the lie Riku had created. "Sure, I'll be ready. Roxas called early to remind me. Pick me up in a little bit?"

"I'm already outside of your home," Riku giggled.

"Er, what?!" Sora was shocked by the response. He pushed back the curtains of his window, and sure enough there was Riku casually sitting behind the wheel of a silver convertible. Riku flashed Sora a grin through the window. '_Well, he's certainly not hiding his forwardness.'_ "I'll be right out. I just have to get something." Sora hung up the phone and grabbed a pair of sunglasses to mask his black eye. Fortunately the sun was shining so he had an excuse.

Sora bound down the steps to head out the door when his father stopped him. Squeezing a large bruise on Sora's back, causing him to wince in pain, Sora's father reminded him that he'd better not be out later than 9pm. Holding back tears of pain, Sora nodded and begged his father to let go. Grinning, the man patted Sora's ass before letting him leave. Suddenly sullen, he headed for Riku's car and climbed in.

Riku glanced over at Sora and just grinned. '_My God, this boy is gorgeous. Even without money he looks so good,' _Riku thought to himself as he took in the vision before him.

Sora returned the smile, mostly grateful for getting himself out of the house for the day. He could have kissed Riku for that reason alone. He turned to face Riku and saw a look of shock on the other boy's face.

"Woah, what happened?" Riku asked concernedly. "Your cheek is swollen."

"Oh, um, it's nothing. I'm clumsy, that's all," Sora lied. He didn't really want to spoil today by talking about the frying pan incident. Quickly changing the subject, Sora inquired about Axel, Roxas, and the others. "I thought they were coming with us?"

"They are. We're meeting them in the food court, and then doing whatever. We might check out a movie, grab something to eat, do some shopping. But first, I need to head back to my place," Riku answered.

Sora frowned at the word shopping. That meant spending money, and by the look of Riku's car he had quite a bit to burn. Sora never had money. No allowance, and all of his clothing is second-hand. Some provider his father is. Sora glared as he thought about his selfish father, wasting his paychecks away on booze when he could be buying food and paying the bills. And he had to pay for his father's volatile drunken temper with his own blood and body. A tear dripped down Sora's swollen cheek, but he quickly brushed it away before Riku could notice. He really didn't want to bother with talking about his home life today. It was too painful.

Riku put his right arm around Sora's seat. "You know, you're very cute, Sora," Riku grinned. He promptly gave himself a mental kick in the pants. '_Of course he knows that. The boy looks in the mirror everyday. He wouldn't be dressed so sexy if he didn't know he was cute. Think of something specific!' _Riku gained composure. "Your eyes are just gorgeous." He then realized Sora was wearing a pair of sunglasses. '_Shoot, he's wearing sunglasses. How could I see them? Well, I saw them yesterday. And my God, they are gorgeous. Like looking into deep blue sapphire seas.'_ Riku cleared his throat. "I, uh, was entranced by them yesterday when we met. I really like your eyes."

Sora grew wide-eyed upon hearing about his eyes. '_Shit, he likes my eyes and I have to keep them covered. How am I going to explain a black eye? Clumsy isn't going to cut it.' _Sora hesitated at the compliment before squeaking out a thank you. "You've got gorgeous hair. It's like silver threads raining down from the moon."

Riku squealed with delight inside of himself. '_Cute AND poetic! Roxas, I could kiss you, but first I have to work on getting into this one's mouth.' _Riku smiled at Sora. "Thank you. I get it treated every week to maintain it's…" Riku's voice trailed off as he remembered Axel's warning about being flaunty. Perhaps he shouldn't be telling Sora about his hair treatments. Though, he had to wonder what pains Sora had to go through to get his incredible spikes. It was as if his hair defied gravity.

Riku's car pulled up into his own driveway a few moments later. Sora's eyes widened at the sheer size of the place, although Riku couldn't see Sora's amazement behind his sunglasses. "Wow, you live here?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I come and go as I please," Riku said as they stepped out of his convertible. "My folks are always away, and they leave our staff in charge of watching over me."

"Master Riku! I thought you were going out of town for the day?" a well-dressed man hurried over to greet the boy. The man had to be in his late 20's, or early 30's, but he seemed just as young and lively as Riku.

"Yes, James, but I forgot to take care of a few things here before I left. But, I had to pick up Sora here before we left," Riku gestured at the small boy to his right. "James, meet Sora, a new friend of mine. Sora, this is James, my personal assistant. He helps me take care of things and is kind of my guardian in most ways." Riku smiled as he gave James a pat on the back.

"Nice to meet you, James," Sora smiled at the man. James offered Sora his hand, but Sora opted to cross his arms over one another and turned his face away, rather than accept James' gesture. Mostly it was an attempt to hide his cheek from someone else, because he didn't feel like explaining it to a total stranger.

"Well, yes, well, splendid to meet you as well. Make yourself at home. Any friend of Master Riku's is most welcome here," James smiled despite his rejected hand.

Riku and Sora headed inside where once again Sora stepped back in awe. The main hall of the house was enormous. Sora's entire home could probably fit inside this very room. The entire place looked to be a mixture between an upscale New York apartment, and a fine antique country cottage. It reeked of good taste, and of money.

"I'm sorry I had to bring you here," Riku explained to the wide-eyed boy. "But I had only just woken up and headed over to your place. I didn't really get myself ready."

'_Didn't really get yourself ready?' _Sora thought. '_You look amazing, but you're not ready? I wonder what you could possibly do to improve.'_

"Make yourself at home. I'll just be a few minutes," Riku said as he headed upstairs. "My friends always crash here. With the folks gone, they don't mind me having so much company. It's kind of like I always have family here if friends drop in."

Sora smiled at Riku. He recalled his earlier conversation with Roxas and wondered about Riku's parents, and about what they did. They couldn't be bad people, just busy people. '_They're not here for him, but still,'_ Sora thought, '_Riku's parents must love him to provide for him so much. My father would never let me have friends randomly drop in.'_

Sora inched his way over to a very plush couch in the main hall and sat down. He swooned in comfort as the plushiness enveloped his pain-wracked body. The couch's softness against him was almost euphoric. After a few moments of comfort, he heard footsteps enter the room.

"Oh, James!" Sora stood up very quickly, startled that the man had entered the room.. "I'm sorry, I didn't, umm…"

"It's quite alright, Master Sora," James assured the shaking boy. "Any friend of Master Riku's is more than a guest here. Please, make yourself at home. Is there anything I could get you?"

Sora wasn't used to anyone being this nice to him before. Not since his mother passed away, anyway. He wasn't sure how to respond to James' gesture. Even though James was his employee, Sora could tell there was a genuine kindness behind the assistant's intentions.

"I'm fine. Riku won't be long… I don't want to trouble you," Sora managed to say.

James nodded, turned on his heel and headed into the next room. He called out to Sora, "You don't have to feel nervous here. Master Riku wouldn't have brought you here if he didn't trust you."

'_Riku trusts me? He doesn't know me yet, though. How could he trust me already?' _The thought raced through Sora's mind. He wasn't sure if he should smile at James' words, or shrug them off. Before he could make up his mind he heard the hurried stomping as Riku bounded down the stairs to the front hall.

"Ready to go?" Riku smiled. Sora stared for a moment. Riku somehow had managed to look even better than he did before. He looked almost like a rock star, dressed in a pair of tight steel gray jeans, a plain black tank top, a sleeveless unzipped gray hoodie, and more bracelets and wristbands that one could imagine. Sora was very taken by his image. "Er, Sora? Ready to go?"

Sora snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah, sure, let's go." Sora could get used to seeing this boy.

------

Back in the car, they pulled out of Riku's driveway and headed towards the nearby mall. Riku took note of Sora's dreamstate from earlier, hoping to use Sora's obvious attraction to his advantage. Sora stared at the silver-haired boy next to him, caught up in the beauty of his hair flipping about in the morning sunlight. He was practically mesmerized by the effect, however Riku was starting to grow uneasy from the silence. Against his better judgment (he did take note of Sora's gaze, despite the younger's attempts to hide his mesmerization), Riku decided to break the silence with a question.

"So, Sora, what do you like to do?"

"Meh?" Sora pondered the question. '_What do I like to do? What kind of question is that?'_

"Like, do you like movies, what kind, music? That sort of stuff," Riku asked.

Sora never really had time to enjoy movies, but he did enjoy playing the guitar. He hid a guitar in the back of his closet, and played it when his father was at work and he was home alone. He considered himself quite the accomplished musician, but wouldn't have the chance to explore that until he could go to college, or turned eighteen and could leave his home legally.

"I like to sing. And play the guitar," Sora finally responded.

"Really? I had no idea you were a musician," Riku smiled. "I love creativity in a person. It really shows how special someone can be."

"Yeah," Sora laughed nervously as he began to blush. "I play when I'm alone though. I've never really had the chance to sing in front of anyone."

"Well, you can sing now if you want to," Riku smiled.

Sora laughed at the prompt. "I don't have a guitar here, though."

"Pretend."

Sora sighed and smiled. '_I guess I could amuse him.'_ Singing with a beautiful tenor voice, Sora closed his eyes and began to fill the car with a somber, but pleasing melody.

_Sometimes those things happen  
__That don't mean anything  
__Sometimes those thing hurt so bad  
__It makes you want to scream_

_I've been tryin so hard, baby  
__To figure it out  
__Yeah  
__And my darlin so far, maybe  
__I can't figure it out  
__No_

_You can take me as I am  
__You can show me the stars  
__You can have me as I am  
__You can show me no harm  
__You can see me as I am  
__You can take me somewhere special, baby  
__Oh  
__You can take me as I am_

Riku listened to Sora's song intently, hearing every word, but not understanding the true meaning behind them. But the sheer beauty of Sora's voice nearly took his breath away. "Wow, did you write that?"

Sora nodded. "I write my own lyrics and make my own tunes. I'm hoping someday to be famous or something."

Riku stared at this boy. He didn't want to question the song, because he didn't want to scare Sora with any questions. Instead he smiled and gave the boy a small applause at an intersection. "It was amazing."

"Thank you, I'm glad you liked it," Sora smiled, hiding his embarrassment. He turned away and stared into the horizon in sadness. He had written that song from personal experience some time ago, but it was to no one in particular. '_Why did I sing that? I shouldn't be expressing myself that much to him. I don't even know him.'_

Riku couldn't help but notice Sora's sudden change of mood. "Well, I'm sure the group will be at the food court. Roxas can't resist sea-salt ice cream and this mall sells the best."

Riku pulled into the mall parking lot and stepped out of the car. Almost on instinct, he headed over to Sora's door to help him out.

"I can get out of a car on my own, you know," the lanky boy pointed out. Sure, he was bumped and bruised, but he wasn't going to lose his self-pride or independence just for some silly gesture.

"I didn't mean anything by that. I just wanted to get a better look at you," Riku smiled, hoping to recover from the moment. "I just want to behold the angel who has come into my life."

Sora couldn't help but smile at the sweet sentiment. No one had said anything so wonderful to him in such a long time. "You have no idea how good that just made me feel."

Riku did a little cheer inside of himself. '_Apparently flattery works on Sora! Axel was right. Awesome. I can think of plenty of things to say to make him absolutely go insane!'_

Walking towards the mall, Riku placed an arm around Sora's hip. For a moment, Sora froze. No one but his father had touched him like that. What was he supposed to do? His father touched him there a lot, but it never ended up well. He always wound up with a bruise, a new reason to cry, or something worse. Sora choked back tears at the thought of his father. Here he was with a gorgeous boy who was obviously interested in him, and all he could think about was how his father abused him?

"Um… I'm sorry. Can we not touch? Yet?" Sora shyly rejected Riku's advance. "I'm not ready for that."

"Oh, sure, no problem," Riku smiled at Sora, despite a sudden pang of dejectedness. "I know this is all so sudden, but I want you to have a good time, and I hope we'll like each other. Just give me a chance to show you a good time, and then we'll worry about the future."

Sora smiled sweetly at Riku. "Thanks… for understanding… I think."

As they entered the mall, Riku glanced over at Sora's face. He was still wearing those sunglasses. Was he going to keep them on? "Um, Sora?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to wear those sunglasses inside?"

Sora flushed with embarrassment. He had to think of a reason to keep them on, but he couldn't think of one. So, he said the only thing he could think of. "Well, yeah, sure why not," Sora lamely responded, hoping Riku would drop the subject.

"Oh, c'mon. I love your eyes. They're so deep and blue, and beautiful." Riku hoped he was scoring points for the compliments, seeing as how his earlier flattery seemed to help. Riku reached to confiscate Sora's sunglasses only to have Sora duck away. However, despite Sora's efforts the sunglasses fell off and Riku caught a long look at his black eye. Bending down to pick up the glasses, Riku held a hand over his mouth. "Who did this to you?"

'_Shit. Why the hell did he have to bother with my eyes. What the hell do I tell him? 'Oh, yeah, I didn't get home in time and my father had to wait five minutes for his dinner so he decided to beat the shit out of me?' Like that would fly. Like he'd even care.' _Sora snatched the glasses back from Riku. "It's none of your business. Just take me home, I don't want to do this now. You couldn't keep your hands to yourself, and now you're nosy? Where the hell did you learn your manners?" Sora crossed his arms over one another and kept his back to Riku.

Although hurt by his words, Riku knew there had to be a deeper reason why he said it. He knew Sora wasn't really mad at him, just embarrassed. Riku tried to console Sora by placing his arm around his back, but was met by a wince from Sora before the boy pulled away in pain.

"I said DON'T TOUCH ME. (ow) What part of don't (ow) touch me don't you understand?" Sora seethed through painful winces as he crumpled to the ground.

"I… I'm sorry. I just wanted to help, to comfort you… I didn't know you were so delicate," Riku apologized. "Please, if you want just wear the sunglasses, I'm sorry for touching a sensitive spot… let's just try this again? I'm sorry, I just… I really want to get to know you." Riku was practically on his knees begging Sora. He had no idea he just pressed against the very bruise Sora's father had purposefully squeezed earlier that day, nor did he realize where the black eye or the swollen cheek really came from. He just knew he did something wrong, and he wanted to make it up to this adorable, although pissed off, boy.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. Let's just um…" Sora's voice trailed off for a moment before it picked up again. '_I shouldn't be mad at him. He didn't know any better. Fine, I'll give him a chance.'_ He carefully regained composure and pulled himself off the ground to stand. He waved his hand in a general direction. "Let's just find Roxas and everyone."

Graciously, Riku accepted Sora's offer to stay. Although, now he was even more curious. Where did that black eye come from? And why was his back so sensitive? Riku couldn't fit the puzzle pieces together just yet, but he had a feeling there was a deeper meaning to all of this beyond Sora being clumsy. And, funny, as Sora walked around he didn't seem like the clumsy type. Riku followed Sora along and studied his body. Beautiful build, and his clothes hugged all of the right spots. His stride was almost that of a model's. He wasn't flamboyant in his gate or anything, but you could tell this kid had a sense of style despite his seedy upbringing.

"Listen, Sora?" Riku began, as he got the boy's attention. "I don't want to presume or anything, but if you see something today and you want it… just name it, it's yours. It's the least I could do for not realizing your sensitivity."

Sora smirked. "I don't want your charity." He paused long enough to catch Riku's reaction to the blunt statement before continuing, "But I'll let you buy me dinner." Riku nodded. Sora was genuinely touched by the extravagant offer. He knew he could have easily accepted and bought the most expensive thing he could find, but he wasn't the sort to take advantage of such a bold offer. He knew Riku offered that out of kindness, rather than to sound offending. He just got the message. "Listen, if you want, we can try the touching thing. Just, be careful."

Accepting the offer, Riku gently placed his arm around Sora's waist and hugged him close. Sora forced a smile back at him. '_You'll find out soon enough,' _Sora thought to himself as he glanced at his companion. Sora looked into Riku's eyes for a moment. '_You like me, don't you. And we've only known each other for a day, and already your hand is in that spot. It'll be hard keeping this body a secret from you for long if you keep this up. Maybe you can even help me. I don't know. Just please don't hurt me.'_ Sora glanced at Riku's hand draped across his waist. His fingers were kind of absentmindedly tugging at Sora's belt loop and pocket as they walked. Content with this set-up, Sora nuzzled into Riku's chest as they headed to the food court. '_I've only known you for one day, and you're already this comfortable with me? What did I do to deserve someone like you? I want to tell you everything about me. About my mother, my father, how he drinks, how he beats me, how he touches me…'_ Sora had to stifle a sob at that last thought. '_No one has ever held me so lovingly as you are right now, Riku. I want to tell you so much right now, but here and now isn't the place. Just don't hurt me, and I'll tell you everything. I promise.'_

------

"Well, well! If it isn't the new lovebirds," Axel grinned as Sora and Riku met up with the group. Kairi was talking animatedly with Roxas as the blonde-haired boy licked an ice cream bar. Axel's eyes kept glazing over as he redirected his focus on Roxas and his ice cream.

Glancing at Riku's hand dangling over Sora's hip, Roxas chuckled. "Wow, you guys move fast!" Without warning, Roxas slapped Sora on the back in a congratulatory manner. Sora's eyes felt like they would pop out of his sockets, the pain was too much to bear. Sora collapsed as he doubled over in pain, causing Roxas to become very alarmed.

"Oh my God! Roxas! Sora has very very sensitive skin!" Riku shouted. He hunched over the reeling boy as he tried to comfort him and help him up. "Don't be so sudden to touch him like that. I found this out the hard way…"

"I'm alright," Sora gasped. "I just didn't expect that. It's okay, I'll be fine." He fumbled for a chair, and dragged himself into one once he found one. Once he regained composure, he felt it necessary to at least offer an explanation. "I, uh… have a skin condition that makes me very sensitive to touch. Any sharp sudden contact stings like a thousand knives." Well, the last part wasn't a total lie, at least.

"Okay, well, since we're all here, let's decide what we want to do?" Accepting Sora's explanation, and wanting to move on for his sake, Kairi inquired about their plans.

"Let's do some shopping!" Roxas chimed in. "I'd love to get some new clothes."

"Wouldn't you now? We could go to Victoria's Secret," Axel said with a mischievous grin as he licked Roxas' neck. "I know you looooooove trying on their latest…" Roxas giggled and managed to choke out a 'stop' before Axel took up residency in his mouth.

"Sure, sounds good to me," Riku agreed. He then sat next to Sora and whispered, "Now I have to buy you something to cheer you up."

"Fine, fine," Sora didn't feel like fighting charity when he felt like someone just killed him. "Buy me some clothes, then."

"Do I get to pick them out?" Riku asked hopefully.

"Sure. Go nuts." Sora stood up and got his bearings. He winced in pain a bit. Roxas had slapped directly across the very same bruise his father and Riku had messed with. '_That thing is never gonna heal now.' _Sora thought with a sigh. Feigning comfort, he and everyone headed in the direction of Hot Topic.

Upon arrival, Roxas and Axel suddenly burst into the store. This was obviously one of their favorites. Sora, however, had never really experienced a place like this. He was a little overwhelmed at first, but eased in once Riku started pulling out clothes for Sora to try on.

"Not sure if this is your style, Sora, but I think these would look great on you!" Riku's face lit up as he handed Sora a pair of tight-looking white leather pants. They had more zippers, pockets, and straps upon them than Sora could ever hope to comprehend the necessity for.

Sora kind of gave a half-hearted laugh at the pants he held in his hand. '_If he thinks I'll wear these pants to school, he's got to be crazy.' _Sora laughed as Riku tossed him several shirts and pants. All the while, Sora was scanning each item to see how much of his body they would cover. He noted the shirts were all rather small, though. '_No mind… I'm sure they'd look fine with a long sleeved something underneath.'_ "Alright, alright, let me go try some of these things on. Tight or not, if they don't fit I'm not letting you waste your money."

Sora took the clothes and ushered himself into the fitting room. Praying no one would come and check up on him, he began undressing. In the dressing room he could see every angle of his back. '_My God. How can I show him this?' _Sora cringed as he rubbed his back, feeling every scar and fresh welt. Just the other night his father had decided to punish him with a studded belt, and that hurt like hell. He could faintly see the imprint of the belt's design across the top of his back. Sighing, he pulled on one of the shirts and noticed that it actually hid his back pretty well. Then, deciding to go all out for Riku, he tried on the white leather pants. Amazingly enough, they fit like a glove. Impressed with the look, Sora giggled and exited the fitting room to show Riku.

"Hey, Riku, what do you think?"

Riku glanced over and almost stunned himself. His eyes leered at Sora's tiny figure now sporting tight white leather pants and a black t-shirt that said "Taken" in silver glitter. Sora was just too cute for words right now.

"Wow, you look amazing. It's yours if you want it," Riku stammered out.

"Sure, why not. I am soooo not wearing this to school, though. My father would kill me if he saw me wearing this to school," Sora mused.

Something about that last sentence struck Riku as odd.

'_My father would kill me.'_

Would he really? Or was Riku just looking into that sentence too much? His father did sound a bit gruff, but he wouldn't hurt Sora, right? Riku tried to ignore his own stupid questions in his mind.

"Well, then let's find clothes that your father won't mind you wearing," Riku offered.

After paying for the items, and giggling at Sora's new nickname via the cashier (she had decided to call Sora 'Hollywood' due to the sunglasses), the group then decided to head their separate ways until they were to meet up for dinner later that night. Axel and Roxas decided to carry out their naughty Victoria's Secret plans, and Kairi met up with another friend who planned on joining them later. So, for a little while it was just Riku and Sora. The two decided to head over to another clothing store. A decidedly conservative one, so that Riku could buy something Sora could wear to school as per his father's wishes.

All the while as Sora picked out a few things, that offhand statement was nagging Riku's mind.

'_Would Sora's father actually kill him for wearing those pants to school? Or am I just blowing it out of proportion?'_

He didn't want to spoil the night either, but Riku just had to find out if there was a truth in that comment.

"Sora? Do you mind if I ask a personal question?" Riku gathered the courage to ask his new love interest.

"You can ask it, sure… do I have to promise to tell you the personal answer?" Sora giggled as he tried on a belt, but was surprised to discover Riku had a very concerned look on his face. Immediately Sora turned serious as well. "Why? What's the question?"

"I'd like you to answer honestly, if you could."

"What is it?"

"Would your father really kill you…"

Sora was so startled by the beginning of the question that he didn't even hear the rest of it. He never thought of that. His father beat him all of the time, but he also liked using Sora for other reasons. His father wasn't an attractive man anymore, and he always tells Sora he looks just like his mother. Sora tries to pretend like everything is fine, but he knows what's going on now. It was easy to be naïve at fourteen and pretend nothing is wrong, but when your father is drunk and forces you to do those sort of things at sixteen... He knows what his father is doing, and he hates it. He hates himself for letting his father do it, but he can't do anything about it. '_Would he kill me if he suddenly stopped thinking I look like my mother? He'd have no reason to use me anymore. He has no problem beating me. Who's to say in a drunken stupor he couldn't just throw a knife at me or something and end it without even realizing it?'_ Suddenly frightened, Sora broke down and started crying.

"Why did you have to ask that question?" Sora demanded between sobs. "You don't know my father. Why would you even ask that question?" In the middle of the store he began to curl up into a ball and pulled Riku down with him and glared at him as tears fell from behind his sunglasses. "You don't know me. Why would you ask me that? You don't know what I go through every day."

Riku's eyes widened in shock. His brain began piecing bits of evidence together. The black eye. The sensitive spot on his back. The swollen cheek. The father's gruff demeanor. And now this breakdown. It started to make sense to Riku, but he didn't have an actual confession. He could only jump to conclusions.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just wanted to know if he really would kill you for wearing those pants. I mean, they're nice pants, they're expensive pants," Riku babbled trying to coax Sora off the ground. "I don't know you or what's going on at home, but I…" Riku couldn't talk to him while he was crying so hard. So, he leaned down and gently kissed Sora's lips to stifle him for a moment. The sobbing boy suddenly stopped his sobbing in shock. "But, I want to know you. I want to know what's going on. I want to care about you. I've never met someone so captivating."

"I…" Sora began to tremble. "I think I need to just go home. I don't think this can work. Freakin one day and you go ahead and kiss me like we're old lovers. I can't stand it."

"No, please. I'm sorry for asking. Let's just go, sit down, and calm you down and we'll go about our shopping. We're meeting them all for dinner in an hour," Riku reminded the ball of emotion in his hands. "Please, just let's stay and try this. I really like you."

No one had told Sora they liked him. This was all so new. Malls, other kids, people who like him and want his company. All he's known for the past two years was his father. This was too overwhelming. Maybe he was overreacting at Riku's question? It was harmless, and he probably blurted out more than he meant to.

"Alright, fine, just please, no more questions. Just don't. I'll tell you things eventually, but please let me tell them to you when I'm ready to," Sora wiped away a few tears. "Okay?"

"Alright, if that's what you want," Riku was concerned about that statement, but he noted to himself not to pry. "I just want to know you."

"There's erm… a coffee place over there. I could use a something right now," Sora confessed. Coffee helped Sora's nerves a lot. With everything going on at home, it was perhaps the only thing that kept him sane.

"Anything you want, it's yours."

------

The group of five was now joined by a sixth. A brown-haired girl named Selphie introduced herself to Sora, and then jabbed Riku in the ribs proclaiming Sora the cutest boy she'd ever met. Sora couldn't help but blush at the rather loud compliment. The six of them headed to the food courts and got pretty much whatever their hearts desired. Sora and Riku selected some Chinese food with Kairi and Selphie, whereas Roxas and Axel opted for burgers and fries. The two insisted on sharing each and every French fry with each other. Sora was starting to get concerned about those two.

The two boys sat in a booth surrounded by their friends. At first Sora kept his conversation to himself, choosing to listen to everyone drone on and on about normal teenage things. His ears hadn't heard of such things as high school crushes, new clothes to wear, or upcoming school events before. Being so sheltered… practically hidden away… this was all new to him, and it fascinated him. A small bit of sadness welled inside of him as he realized he couldn't relate to his company just yet, but a glimmer of hope calmed him as he remembered that he was a part of this world now.

As the conversing continued, Riku realized how detracted Sora was from it all. He gently took Sora by the hand and was relieved that the boy didn't flinch away, instead allowing him to take a hold. Riku smiled and started talking directly to Sora. He noticed a bit of anxiety in the spiky-haired boy's eyes, so he chose to talk about himself. He told Sora of his home, his parents and their jobs, about his school life, and the like. He told Sora pretty much everything he needed to know about Riku from an outsider's point of view. The whole time the blue-eyed boy had a dreamy look in his eyes, imagining Riku's home, his freedom… it all sounded like a fantasy to him. How he wished his father was some jet-setting writer or doctor, leaving him alone to be his own self. He envied the silver-haired boy in front of him, and found himself bringing down his own barriers. He told Riku of his father (well, not every detail, but the sort of thing you would casually mention), his mother's passing, his home schooling. Riku was fascinated that someone his age was home schooled for so much of his life. Riku envied Sora's mother, and had he not distrusted Sora's father so much he probably would have envied him as well. The two talked for what seemed like hours before realizing the sun was going down and their friends had gone home.

"Oh my…" Sora let out a chuckle. "How late is it?"

"Ahhh it's… 6:00," Riku said as he glanced at his watch.

"Oh, it's still early. What should we do now?"

"We could go back to my place and catch a movie?"

"Isn't that a bit forward?" Although he said it with a smirk, Sora was taken aback by Riku's bold question.

Laughing, Riku took Sora's hand. "I didn't mean anything by that. I just don't want to end our date," Riku smiled at Sora.

"So, this really was a date?" Sora glanced at the boy, who had such a soft, but firm grip on his hand.

"Well," Riku inched closer. "I guess it kind of was."

"I guess it was," Sora shuddered as Riku slipped his arm around Sora's waist and nudged him closer.

"At least it doesn't have to end just yet," Riku smiled as he leaned in a bit. He saw Sora's beauty despite his swollen cheek and sunglasses. '_Just one kiss, please. I just want to taste your lips once.'_

"No, it doesn't," Sora smiled as he realized Riku's face was just inches away from his own. Growing nervous, Sora stood upright before Riku could take advantage of the moment. "So, let's go watch that movie."

------

Sora and Riku arrived at his place in no time at all. Sora felt a sense of panic for not going home instead. He was afraid his father would wake up after drinking all night, find him, use him, and then hurt him. The thought of it all made him cringe, so he was hoping to at least enjoy tonight because he was afraid he might not be able to walk very well after tomorrow. If he'd gone home much earlier, he probably could avoid the whole confrontation because he'd be safe in his bed.

"Sora, are you alright? You seem unnerved," Riku asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about what my father would do to me if he found out I was here."

Once again, Sora raised a red flag in Riku's mind, but he had promised himself that he wouldn't pry. Sora would tell him everything once he was comfortable enough to. That was good enough for him.

Stepping inside, Riku pulled Sora closer to him and nuzzled his neck. Sora sighed, not wanting to resist for once. After today, after breaking down like that, Sora just wanted a pair of caring arms around him for a change. The rough hands of his father hurt too much, and his father was incredibly persistent in his drunken stupors. He just wanted to be loved for once, and not used.

"Damn it, why do I have to look like my mother?" Sora thought out loud.

"What?"

"Oh, er, nothing. Just a thought," Sora was embarrassed for saying that out loud. He didn't mind looking like his mother, but it got him into certain predicaments at home.

"Mmm well, if you want we can use the hot tub, or watch a movie, or whatever you want."

Sora grinned stupidly at the thought of the hot tub for a moment, but then remembered that he didn't want to show Riku his back or any other marks. Not yet, anyway. The hot tub would have to wait. "Let's just watch that movie."

Sora sat on one of the most comfortable couches he had ever felt against his body. Just sitting on it was like sitting on a cloud. Riku popped in a movie and sat next to Sora, prompting Sora to cuddle in his lap. Although rather forward, Sora did it anyway. He felt so much more comfortable with Riku after spending the day with him. He felt so much more secure than how he did at home. He felt protected, like when his mother was alive. He felt safe for once. Safe from his father's molesting hands and painful fists. His father couldn't hurt him here.

Riku couldn't help but just stroke the hair of the boy resting in his lap. Sora seemed to be at peace for the time being. Riku's heart was soaring that this boy was sitting there in his lap, like he'd just received the greatest present in the world. He loved knowing this boy, and hoped that Sora would eventually confide in him. He could sense something was incredibly wrong, but he didn't want to disrespect Sora by asking. Riku took Sora's face and gently caressed it into a tender kiss.

"You know, you're still wearing your sunglasses," Riku mused.

"Well, I guess I can't really keep them on in here." Sora took them off and tossed them onto the coffee table in front of them. For the first time all day Riku was able to get a clear view of Sora's beautiful eyes.

"Sora, your eyes are beautiful. I really mean it. Black eye and all," Riku smiled. "I wish I knew who gave that to you so I can return the favor for you."

Sora thought at those words, and wondered how realistic Riku was being. Riku couldn't take on his father. His father may be a drunk, but he's also strong. He knows his father's strength all too well. His father was able to easily lift his frame and toss him down a flight of stairs. He'd do the same to Riku.

"I really like you," Riku confessed to Sora. "I've waited for so long for someone to come along who wasn't intimidated by my status, or who wasn't only wanting me for my money. You refused my offer to buy you things three times today. I had to convince you to accept my gifts. I've never met someone like you. Someone so headstrong and independent, and yet so fragile and vulnerable."

"Heh, well, I bruise easily," Sora said sadly as he turned his head away.

Riku could sense the pang of sadness in Sora's voice, but tried to ignore it for the time being. The two sat their on the couch watching one of those cheesy romantic comedies. Despite the cheesiness, he smiled as he watched Sora laugh at some of the better parts of the movie. '_I want to make this boy smile and laugh like this. He's beautiful when he smiles. I never want to see him cry.'_

After the movie ended, Sora stretched and asked about a snack. Riku took Sora and led him into the kitchen to grab some vegetables to munch on. Sitting at the counter across from each other, the two nibbled on carrots and crackers, and talked like old friends. The two were enchanted by each other. They were lead different lives, but they could make each other laugh. Sora felt something grow inside of him, something he'd never felt before. After being beaten so much, he wasn't sure what love was. But perhaps that's what he was feeling right now? He just knew he enjoyed laughing and talking with this boy. He didn't care about gender. He felt safe right now, and secure. He never wanted the night to end, but he had to ask what time it was. He couldn't get home late.

"What time is it?"

"You asked this earlier, didn't you?" Riku teased.

"Haha, yeah. Well, I need to be home by nine, so what time is it?"

Riku glanced at the kitchen clock behind Sora. "It's a quarter to nine."

"Oh my God. OH MY GOD," Sora screamed as he jumped up in a panic. "I have to get home. Right now. Quick, we have to go right now. We promised my father I'd be home by 9pm!" The look on Sora's eyes was that of pure terror, and did nothing to help Riku stop himself from raising another red flag.

"So, you're a little late? I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

"No, you don't understand. I have to be home at 9 o'clock sharp," Sora insisted as he tugged on Riku's arm, urging him towards the door.

"Alright, I won't argue it. Let's get to my car quick," Riku sighed. "I can have you home in five minutes if we go now."

The boys headed into Riku's convertible, climbed into the car, and Riku floored it.


	3. An Angel's Wings Clipped

**From Eternamente -- **_A warning: this chapter contains a disturbing scene. Some people may be offended by the content of this chapter, and I tried as best as I could to make it as inexplicit as possible. I fussed with the idea of including the explicit content of this chapter in this story, but I decided I really needed to include it for the sake of the story. I don't want to give away the details of the chapter, but I will simply warn you that it does involved Sora and his father in a very compromising scene. I promise I didn't get deep into certain details with the content, however if the idea of that disturbs you then I suggest you simply skip to the end of this chapter, read the last few paragraphs of the chapter, and then read the footnotes for a brief synopsis of the chapter itself so you can get the idea of what happened so you're not lost with the storyline. You can even read the beginning of the chapter to gain insight of the set-up as well. I won't give the chapter away, but once again I stress that this chapter is pretty explicit but necessary for storyline purposes._

**Disclaimer -- **_Sora, Riku, and any other Kingdom Hearts references belong to Disney/Square Enix. I don't own the characters or settings, however I do adore them and happily present to you a story based on an alternate reality involving said characters and settings._

--------------

**Chapter Three - An Angel's Wings Clipped**

Riku and Sora arrived at Sora's home in no time at all. Glancing at Riku's watch, Sora saw that he had five minutes to spare.

"Thank you for understanding. I'll call you tomorrow?" Sora smiled.

"Sure. Maybe I can sneak you out of the house tomorrow as well," Riku grinned.

"Mmm… Maybe," Sora smiled as he leaned over and gave Riku a light kiss on the cheek. "I had a really good time today. I'm um… sorry I had so many outbursts, though." '_How I wish I could tell you the meaning behind all of those right now.'_

"Hey, it's alright. You have your reasons. I won't pry if you don't want me to," Riku acknowledged. He gently placed a hand on the spot Sora kissed him as the small boy stepped out of his car and slowly made his way up the walkway. Riku's eyes glazed over as he watched Sora's ass float along his walkway and into his home.

"Well, guess I better get home too," Riku said out loud as he snapped out of his dreamstate. Not a moment after he pulled out of Sora's driveway did his cell phone ring. Answering it, he was delighted to hear it was Roxas.

"Hey, Riku, mind if Axel and I crash at your place tonight? His folks are going nuts at his place, and mine need some alone time. Is it ok?"

"Sure, why not? I could use the company," Riku laughed.

"Good, cuz we're already at your place. James let us in," Roxas giggled. Riku could hear Axel in the background laughing as well.

Riku sighed and smiled. "I'll be there in about twenty minutes. I'll bring us a few pizzas before the place closes."

------

Sora walked into his darkened home and was delighted to sense no signs of his father being awake. '_Good, maybe I can avoid him tonight and get some sleep for once_,' Sora thought to himself as he crept up the stairs.

"Sora?" Sora froze in his tracks at the sound of his own name coming from across the hall. There was no mistaking who would have said it in his own home. He could have easily just ducked into his bedroom and pretended to be fast asleep, but he knew his father would awaken him anyway if he demanded attention.

"Yeah?"

"I thought you said you'd be home at nine?"

"Uh, yeah. It's nine right now," Sora called out nervously.

"My clock says 9:10." Sora's heart sank as his father told him the current time, rather than knowing he had walked in the door before nine.

"Well, yeah, but I've been home for ten minutes."

"C'mere, I need to have a chat," Sora's father groggily called out to him. "C'mon, right now."

Grimacing, Sora made his way into his father's room. "Hi, Dad." Sora stammered out.

"Sit down, close the door," his father urged the boy. Sora did as he was told, but he certainly didn't feel comfortable about it. Upon sitting down, his father pulled the boy closer to him and ignored Sora's winces of pain. "You look good tonight. What, were you trying to impress some girl?"

"Um, well, no, not exactly. I, uh, was just with some friends and I wanted to look good," Sora managed to say. He mentally cursed himself for not changing before coming into his father's room.

"Why are you so tense? We do this all the time. You know the drill. You satisfy me, and I let you live here," his father grinned evilly as he clamped a hand on Sora's ass. Sora's eyes began to tear as he knew what would happen next. His father brushed Sora's hair back from his face, and smeared a kiss on his face. Sora turned away once his father released him from his lip lock, but his father just pulled Sora back to face the man. "I'm good to you, boy. The least you can do is be good to me, too."

------

"So, what do you wanna do?" Axel asked.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" Roxas asked as well.

"I dunno, what should we do?" Riku asked the couple.

"I dunno," Axel said.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Nah, I did that with Sora already," Riku absentmindedly replied.

"Sora was here?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but we didn't do anything. We just watched a movie."

"I thought I advised you not to flaunt your wealth?" Axel said crossly.

"Yeah, but, I can't exactly hide this house. And he'd see it eventually. And he didn't seem intimidated by it or anything," Riku shot back.

"Alright, alright, do things your way," Axel retorted.

"So, what do you guys think of him?" Riku asked.

"Sora? Hmm," Roxas said thoughtfully. "He's cute. He's outgoing when he wants to be, but he seemed a little reserved for some reason. Maybe it's because he doesn't know us very well?"

"Maybe it's because you slapped him on the back?" Axel joked at Roxas.

'_That did seem weird. Heck, he flinched away from me and I barely touched that spot when I put my arm on his back,'_ Riku thought to himself. '_I've heard of sensitive skin, but he looked genuinely in pain.'_

"Well, I dunno. Not sure how much more I could have apologized for that," Roxas replied. "But, he seems nice."

"Yeah, I think he likes you too, Riku," Axel offered. "He seemed pretty into you while you guys were chatting. You two didn't even notice us all leave."

"He was terrified about the time when I told him it was a quarter to nine, though," Riku said thoughtfully. "It was like he'd turn into a pumpkin or something if he didn't get home by nine."

"Maybe his father is just strict about his curfew?" Axel said. "I guess he has a very loving father or something. Kinda makes me jealous."

"I dunno. I think there's a deeper meaning here somewhere. I want to ask him about it, but I kinda don't. I don't want to scare him off," Riku replied.

------

Sora was slammed against the wall, and wailed from the shock of pain coursing throughout his body. By now his father had tore off his clothes and had absolute lust in his drunken eyes. Sora's eyes couldn't stop crying from the pain and from being manhandled by this man who was twice his size. He knew his father would be relentless until he got what he wanted, and he feared what his father would do with him once he relieved his sexual tension upon him.

His father took Sora and caressed his side and stomach. "C'mon boy, you know you want it just as much as I do. Let's see how much you want it," the man grinned as he embraced his son.

Choking back tears, Sora begged his father to let him go. He didn't want to do this tonight. He spent such a glorious day with Riku, and now he was going to suffer another night of his father? "No, p… please. I beg of you, don't d… do this to me tonight," Sora gasped. "I don't want you touching me like this. Please, no."

"Sora, don't be so sad. We do this all the time. You look so much like your mother. I loved her so much. And you look so much like her. I love you," His father said as he tossed the boy onto his bed. "Don't struggle. You're just going to hurt yourself. Be a good boy."

The man tossed Sora onto his bed and pinned the boy's legs as he crept up onto his son. In desperation Sora grabbed a pillow and made a lame attempt to throw it at the man, but his father simply ducked out of the way and grinned. "You can't stop me, boy," he said with a laugh as he made an attempt to flip his son over.

"Oh, God," Sora cried out as he struggled to prevent himself from being turned over. "I don't want this! Why do you have to ruin such a wonderful day away from you!"

His father stepped back in shock at his son's resistance. "A wonderful day away from me?" the man laughed at Sora's defiance. "I'll show you what happens when you defy me, boy."

His father presented a few pairs of handcuffs, and Sora panicked. His father grabbed Sora by the scruff of his neck and dragged the boy into his own bedroom and threw him onto his bed. Sora's stomach was on the bed, and the house was dark so he couldn't see what was going on, but he had a pretty good idea of what his father was going to attempt to do. His father grabbed boy's feet and tried to secure Sora's foot to his bedpost. Wriggling, he desperately tried to stop his father from binding him to his own bed. He knew what would happen if his father succeeded in capturing him, and the man wasn't exactly gentle either. Turning over, Sora cried out as he kicked and lashed out into the darkness. His father cried out in pain, and slumped onto the bed letting go of his victim. Sora had apparently slapped some sensitive area of his father, and seeing his chance he ran out of his bedroom and down into the kitchen.

'_What do I do, what do I do? Do I get a weapon, or what do I do?' _Sora panicked. This was the first time he had ever resisted. Every other time he had just accepted this as part of his punishment, but for some reason he didn't want to let his father use him like this tonight. Not after spending such a wonderful, albeit weepy, day with Riku. Riku. '_I want to save myself for you, Riku.' _Sora thought. Suddenly he heard his father angrily stampede down the stares. Petrified, he just froze in place and allowed his father to grab him.

"I warned you not to struggle. You struggle, you get hurt," his father bellowed as he rubbed his eye. Sora could now see the damage he had done; his father now had a scratch over his right eye. It was a minor scratch, but it was obviously enough to set the man into a rage. Pleading with the man, Sora was led to the basement stairs.

"Please, no, I'm sorry, I'll do anything you want, just please don't hurt me," Sora was practically begging for his life.

"You can't resist me when you're unconscious, boy." Sora's blue eyes grew wide in horror as he knew his father wouldn't relent. His father took a cast iron pan from the stove and cracked Sora across the face with it. Reeling in pain and clutching his face, the boy fell to the ground in tears. His father could hear his son's begging and pleading, but continued with his beating. He punched the boy in the back hard, and decided to give the boy another black eye to match his right eye. Laughing like a lunatic, he picked the scrawny kid up and forcefully threw his son down the cellar stares. Sora banged against the banister before landing upon the concrete floor with a sickening thud. His son now unconscious, he picked the boy up as if he were a rag doll and brought him back into the boy's bedroom and proceeded with his lustful plan as scheduled.

------

"I'm sure his father adores Sora. He's just overprotective," Roxas assured Riku.

"I dunno, it sounded like he was terrified of his father," Riku said. "I can't help shake the feeling that his father is unkind to him." Riku's eyes wandered as he was lost in his thoughts for a moment. '_I'd never be unkind to you, Sora. I don't know. Ever since meeting you, you just brighten me up. It's like there's this beautiful angel who's come into my life. I have to find out everything.'_

"Well, we're gonna head to bed," Axel winked as he took Roxas by the hand. "I'm kinda tired, and I'm sure Roxas is too."

Roxas laughed and kissed Axel on the neck. "I'll bet you're tired. Let's go, lover." Giggling like mad, the two flew upstairs to a guest bedroom while calling their good-nights out to Riku.

Now alone, Riku wanted to call Sora, but was sure the boy was in his bed, blissfully dreaming. A smile crept over Riku's face as he thought of Sora dreaming about him.

------

Early Sunday afternoon Riku decided to surprise Sora with a visit. Grinning like an idiot the whole way, he had planned on greeting Sora at the door and then whisking him off for an early dinner. There he would work his charm, make pains to understand the boy, and hope to leave a good impression on the younger boy's mind. Riku thought he had it all figured out.

Arriving at the Tsukada residence, Riku stepped out of his car and took note of the house. Curtains were drawn, and there was no car in the driveway.

"Hmm," Riku thought out loud. "I wonder if they're home."

He approached the front door and knocked. After a minute of waiting, Riku thought he'd give the telephone a try.

"Well, if there's no answer, then that must mean no one's home," he said out loud as he pressed his speed-dial option. In a moment the Tsukada phone was ringing, and Riku could hear the faint ringtone even from outside. After a few rings, he decided to give up.

Sighing, the boy made his way back to his car. "Ah, well. Maybe they went shopping or something. I'll see him tomorrow, I guess," he said glumly as he glanced back at the house in hopes of catching Sora running out to greet him. Sitting in his car, he waited a few more moments with the same hope. Giving up, he started up the car and pulled away.

Inside the house lay Sora, passed out in his bed.

_

* * *

_

_If you heeded my warning and did not wish to read the whole chapter, then here is your safe-to-read synopsis. Riku dropped Sora off, but unfortunately his father was awake. His father called Sora into his room, noting that Sora returned home ten minutes late. To Sora's horror, his drunken father attacks him and attempts to use him for sexual pleasure, and all the while Riku, Roxas, and Axel are discussing Sora at Riku's home. Thinking about his day with Riku, for the first time ever Sora resists his father's advances and tries to escape the man's clutches, but doing so only enrages the man. In desperation, Sora runs down to the kitchen and tries to think of what to do but is too late. His father comes charging after him and lashes out at him with a frying pan and his own fists. He gives his son a matching black eye, and proceeds to throw him down the cellar stairs to knock him unconscious. Afterwards he takes the boy back up to his son's bedroom and proceeds with his plan._

_I tried my hardest to think of how to go about this chapter without being explicit, but for the sake of the storyline and to prove how cold his father really was, I had to include it. I hope no one was offended. I tried to make the scenes as clean-sounding as possible, despite the disgusting nature of the content. I promise that deeper in the story I will be providing some Riku/Sora fluff to make up for the dark nature of this chapter. Thanks for reading, and if you skipped ahead then I thank you for heading my warning and reading the synopsis at the very least. I promise, this is pretty much the only time I am that explicit with Sora's dark relationship with his father._

_Anyway, please leave reviews, and all of that yada yada. Thank you for the support so far. This chapter was short, but the upcoming chapters will be longer. Thanks!_


	4. In Sickness and In Health

**From Eternamente -- **_God, I hated doing that to my poor Sora in the last chapter. But, you know... bad things happen to good people. I'll make it up to him deeper in the story. I promise!_

**Disclaimer -- **_Sora, Riku, and any other Kingdom Hearts references belong to Disney/Square Enix. I don't own the characters or settings, however I do adore them and happily present to you a story based on an alternate reality involving said characters and settings._

--------------

**Chapter Four - In Sickness and In Health**

Sunlight poured into Sora's bedroom, gently awakening him. Sora's head was foggy and mangled. His face was crusted with blood, and his whole body ached. He twisted his neck around towards the window, welcoming the sunlight of a new day. With tired eyes he glanced around and noticed the handcuffs were still on his bed, but his hands and feet were freed of their bonds. He was, however, on his stomach.

'_So, the bastard got what he wanted anyway. I knew I shouldn't have resisted. I can't even move now. How long have I been unconscious this time? Ugh and I can feel his remnant inside of me, too. Why doesn't he just kill me and get it over with. It would be easier.'_

He listened intently to the sounds of the house. He could hear the clock ticking away down in the kitchen, and he could hear a light buzzing of a nearby bee. Apart from that, he didn't hear anything else. Today must have been at least a Monday, given that his father wasn't home for the morning. Slowly Sora sat up in bed, wincing slightly as his aching pelvis was forced to carry his small frame. With a slight limp he began to head into the bathroom, but paused a moment to look at himself in the mirror.

"How much longer are you going to let him do this to you?" he asked his reflection. He could see the dried blood on his face, and his eyes were both blackened. His stomach also churned, realizing that he hadn't eaten since Saturday night. Sniffling, he turned away from his broken reflection and meandered down to the kitchen to at least prepare a snack for himself before getting dressed.

Glancing at the clock he noted the time. It was only six thirty. '_Good, I can get ready and go to school. But like this? How in the hell am I going to explain this?'_ Sora sighed. '_Well, maybe a bath will make me more presentable.'_ Nibbling on a piece of toast he made his way back upstairs to the bathroom and began to draw himself a bath. Gently sliding in to the warmth of the bath, his mind relaxed a little. He repressed the acknowledgement that the water began to turn a slight shade of pink as the dried blood from his body began to wash away. '_I could lie here all day. This is just glorious.'_

After finishing his bath, he headed back into his bedroom and stole a glance from his mirror. '_At least I look clean, and not so pathetic.'_ He chose a simple outfit consisting of a loose pair of gray sweatpants and a long-sleeved baseball-style shirt. He threw a black zippered sweatshirt over that for good measure. He shivered, realizing how chilly he was despite the layers of clothing he was wearing. His stomach lurched, and he wished he had time for a decent breakfast. He then picked up his sunglasses and studied them for a moment. '_I wish I didn't have to hide behind these anymore. How am I going to explain this to Riku? I'll just avoid him. No one cares about me, anyway.'_ Slipping them on, he picked up his bag and headed out of the door to catch the bus to school.

------

The whole bus ride to school was uncomfortable for Sora. Each pothole and bump in the road caused his face to twist with disgust. He groaned as he held his stomach.

_'Ugh. What's happening to me. Why do I feel so crappy. God, I feel like I'm going to throw up, but I haven't had anything to throw up,'_ he thought as the bus flew over another pothole. The bus soon skidded to a stop as it arrived at the school. Sighing, Sora exited the vehicle and groggily made his way into the building.

------

"Hey," Roxas nodded as Riku approached his own locker. The two friends' lockers were placed right next to each other, so everyday the two would see each other at least once.

"Hey, what's up?" Riku replied as he fiddled with the combination.

"Not too much. Had a good weekend. You?"

"Fine, but I couldn't get in touch with Sora yesterday," came the reply. Riku gently slid his locker door open and selected a few books he'd need for morning classes. He hated making extra trips to his locker if he could avoid it.

Roxas peeked his head out from his own locker to look at Riku. "Maybe he was sick?"

"I doubt it. I went to his house yesterday to surprise him. You know, just take him out for a meal and get to know him better," Riku glumly said. "But no one was home. No one answered the phone. No one answered it later on when I called, either. Not even his father."

"Well, if he's alright and comes to school, you can ask him about it. I'm sure he'll be touched that you were thinking of him."

Riku smiled at the thought. "Yeah, he'd be happy to know I was concerned."

At that moment a small brunette figure passed by the two. He wore a pair of sunglasses despite the dim lighting of the halls. Riku glanced at the slight figure before realizing who it was. There was no mistaking the figure's distinct hairstyle.

"Sora! Heya," Riku called out, but the boy didn't respond back. With a concerned look, he caught up to Sora. Stepping in front of him, he smiled wide at the boy. "Hey, I tried calling you yesterday, but I couldn't get an answer. Were you home? Were you sick? How are you feeling?"

Sora looked up at Riku, and prayed the other boy wouldn't see the pain in his eyes behind the sunglasses. "I…" his stomach lurched as it cried out in hunger.

Riku placed an arm on Sora's shoulder, and the younger boy leaned into it. "Sora, what's wrong?"

"I don't feel good," the boy weakly answered. "I just, I… I don't feel good."

"Maybe you should see a nurse?" Riku offered.

"No, I… I'm just… I…" Sora's mind fogged up as he tried to tell Riku how hungry he was, and how much he ached. But he no longer had the strength to stand. Sora collapsed into Riku's arms, and tears dripped down his face as he fell unconscious again.

"Oh my God," Riku said as he caught the fragile boy in his arms. He cried for some help, and Roxas rushed over. The two boys carried Sora to the nurse's office.

"He's so light," Roxas noted.

'_Too light,'_ Riku thought. '_What happened to him this weekend?'_

Bursting through the door, Riku cried out for a nurse. Hurrying over she helped the boys set Sora down on the bed.

"What happened?" the nurse inquired.

"He just collapsed into my arms," Riku stammered out. "Is he… is he…" He didn't want to ask an obviously stupid question. He could see that Sora was breathing.

"He'll be fine. I'll take care of him," the nurse replied. She began to study the boy. "Sora Tsukada, correct? He looks thin, as if he hadn't eaten for a few days. And, I'm not sure what else, but he might have collapsed from malnutrition."

Riku breathed a sigh of relief. So the stupid fear was just a stupid fear.

"I'll run a few tests and have him eat some food to get his strength back up. He'll be fine. You'll probably see him at lunch time." The bell rang out, signaling first period classes. "Now, hurry up. You don't want to be late for class."

"I… I don't want to leave him, though," Riku responded with a worried voice.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of your friend," the nurse assured the boy. "He'll be just fine. But you need to get to class."

After thanking the nurse and hurrying out of the door, Riku turned to Roxas with a worried expression. "What happened?"

"I don't know, man," Roxas replied as he clapped his friend on the shoulder. "But he'll be fine. Don't worry."

"That's not the Sora I knew from Saturday," Riku thought out loud as they walked towards their first period class. "The Sora from Saturday was strong and independent, despite being frail. This Sora couldn't even finish a sentence, and collapsed into me. I don't know what to make of this."

"You can ask him once he's on his feet again," Roxas reminded him.

Riku nodded. "I guess we'll just have to wait for lunch. That's when the nurse said he'd be alright."

------

All morning long worry riddled Riku's face. His worrying was effecting his friends' moods as well. Kairi did her best to cheer Riku up upon hearing the news, but she couldn't console him. His grief even effected Axel and Roxas, who for once tried to cheer Riku up without having their hands on one another.

He couldn't concentrate at all, and visited Sora in between every class. But every visit to the nurse's office produced the same results. Each time he visited Sora was fast asleep on the cot or the nurse wouldn't allow Riku to see him at the time. Each time he came he saw a concerned look in the nurse's eyes, but he couldn't quite figure out what could be so wrong that would cause her concern.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Riku asked during one of his later visits. He knelt down and gently stroked Sora's hair as he slept. He noticed the sunglasses sitting on the stand next to the cot, and his heart sank as his gaze fell upon the new black eye that matched his previous one.

"It was as I suspected. Lack of nutrition caused him to lose all energy, and his body just gave out," the nurse replied. "I coaxed him awake after you and Roxas dropped him off so that I could give him some fruit and orange juice to help. The fruit and juice will help his dehydration as well."

"Malnutrition and dehydration?" Riku looked worried.

"Not as serious as you might think. You said he was with you Saturday? He obviously was fine and healthy then, and obviously had food and drink. Something must have happened on Sunday. Maybe he just didn't eat or drink. Maybe he was sick. I honestly don't know what happened yesterday or this morning, but I do know that once he has the strength to eat a normal meal he'll have it and then be fine. It's only a minor case, so he should be fine. I'm gathering he just doesn't eat much at home," the nurse explained. "I read through his personal file, and his father makes a very small income. So, they just might not have enough to eat wholesome meals. Which is unfortunate, but at least at school he can be assured a healthy lunch."

Riku smiled slightly. "You just sounded like you were reciting an advertisement for school lunches."

The nurse laughed. "Well, anyway, I need to ask you something." Her face turned serious, and it caused Riku to look the woman directly in her eyes. "The black eyes. I know you didn't give those to him. I know you better than that. But, do you have any idea what caused them?"

"He wouldn't say," Riku responded. "But his right eye… it was like that on Saturday. His left eye was fine then, so my guess is something happened yesterday. He was with me all day on Saturday, but yesterday I couldn't even get in touch with him." Riku's thoughts drifted to their day together. "He seemed so lively then. Today he just seems… different."

"I'm not going to jump to conclusions, but I don't think this boy is clumsy or the type to go hitting himself. I want you to keep an eye out on him for me, and let me know of any information. I have a hunch that he's hiding a secret," the nurse replied.

"What secret?" Riku inquired as the bell rang out for the next class.

"I think he might have a family problem," was all the nurse would say as she ushered Riku out of the room.

------

The bell rang out for lunchtime, and Riku bolted towards the nurse's office. Opening the door, he was relieved to see Sora sitting up on the nurse's bed this time.

"Sora!" Riku smiled as he entered the room. The nurse acknowledged the boy with a smile and gestured to a nearby chair. Sitting, Riku gave Sora a reassuring smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Sora quietly said as he stared down to the floor, hiding his face. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being a burden."

"Sora, don't be ridiculous. You needed help, and I knew the nurse here would take care of you."

Sora fell silent and began to cry. Concerned, the nurse offered Sora a tissue. "There, there, there's no need to cry sweetheart. You've had a rough morning. Your friend here was very concerned, and I had to force him off to his classes. He came back to check up on you in between every class he had. You're lucky to have such a good friend," the nurse cooed. Sora sniffled and dabbed away tears from his face.

"Sora, what happened yesterday?" Riku asked.

Sniffling, Sora shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

Riku kneeled before him the boy as he took his hand. Sobbing, Sora threw his arms around the boy. The older boy patted Sora's back and murmured sweet assurances as the younger wept. They remained like that for a few moments before Riku repeated his question. "What happened?"

"No… nothing… I just didn't eat anything yesterday and… and the nurse gave me food and… I… I'm better now. Can we go get lunch?" Sora replied through sobs.

"Nothing happened?" Riku looked at the boy with a worried expression. "Something happened. I just want to help."

Sora withdrew from the embrace as he tried to stifle his sniffles, and put his arms around himself. "No one wants to help me," he said quietly as he began to stand up. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Let's go to lunch."

The nurse handed Sora a slip of paper before the two left. "This is a pass to allow you to wear your sunglasses during class. I cited a sensitivity to light," the nurse said sweetly before Sora had the chance to inquire about it. Nodding, he slipped his sunglasses back on and mouthed a thank you.

Riku held his arm around Sora gently, not caring if people stared. Sora needed him, and Riku knew that. He just wasn't certain what to do with a boy who wouldn't open up to him. Sora leaned into Riku's embrace and sighed. '_He's so fragile and light. Of everyone who's approached me, I just… I know there's a reason he came into my life,' _Riku thought.

Sora nuzzled Riku's chest and a tear rolled down his face. In the back of his mind, a tiny voice pleaded.

_Help me._

------

"Hey, Sora," Roxas smiled as he approached the two boys as they entered the cafeteria. Sora was still snuggling into Riku's embrace, as if he were searching for the last shred of warmth in the world and it lay dormant inside the taller boy. "How're you feeling? You had us all worried."

"Sorry," Sora mumbled.

"No, don't be sorry," Roxas assured the lithe boy. "It's alright. We care about you."

Riku led them to a nearby table where Kairi and Axel already sat waiting. Kairi smiled at Sora as he weakly sat down next to her. She hugged the boy tightly.

"I was so worried about you, Sora. I hope you're alright," Kairi said as she let go of the boy, and began digging through her bag. "I took the liberty of making you a copy of today's English notes and here's the assignment due for the class at the end of the week," she explained as she handed Sora a few papers.

"Thank you," Sora acknowledged as he set the papers on the table and played with his fingers.

"I'm going to get Sora and myself our lunches. I'll be right back," Riku said. "And don't worry, Sora. I'll take care of your lunch today."

Sora turned to protest Riku's generosity, but decided to give in as he noticed his friend already standing on line. Besides, he didn't have any time to pack a lunch this morning anyway.

"Sora, man, you gotta be more careful. We heard what happened, and that's just scary," Axel said sternly as the fragile boy turned to face him. "You can't not eat. It's unhealthy," he stated as he pointed a French fry in Sora's direction.

"I… I didn't have a choice," Sora whispered just loud enough for the table to hear.

"Didn't have a choice? Man, that's crazy talk," Axel muttered as he popped the fry in his mouth. "You want food, you eat it, you don't just…"

Kairi interrupted Axel. "Sora, you had no choice?"

"I was asleep," Sora replied.

"Asleep? You slept all yesterday?" Axel inquired.

"Yeah," Sora answered. '_I can't tell them that I was unconscious. They'll just go berserk and ask more questions.'_ "Can we not talk about this?" he stated curtly. His voice took on a strength of it's own for a brief moment, and everyone at the table was startled by the bluntness of the moment.

"Sure, I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about it," Axel held his hands up in surrender as Kairi shot the redhead a glare.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want anyone worrying," Sora said as he delicately placed the English notes in his backpack.

Riku came back a moment later with their lunch. Sora greedily accepted his own food and began to attack it as if he were overcome by a ravenous desire to do nothing but eat. The four others glanced at Sora every now and again as he hurriedly ate everything on his tray. Once he finished he wrapped his arms around Riku and gave him a tight hug before standing up.

"I'll be right back," Sora said. "I have to use the bathroom."

"Do you need help?" Riku offered as Roxas smacked his arm.

"No, I think I'll be fine. It's just across the hall," Sora smiled as he turned to leave.

After making certain Sora was gone, Riku turned to everyone. "So, what do you guys think?"

"Well, it's definitely not anorexia or anything like that," Kairi said. "Well, not that I can be sure of. He just doesn't seem the type to do that to himself."

"But he does seem pretty banged up," Roxas pointed out.

"I dunno, but I think something's up," Axel said. "While we were at the mall he was shy, but still a bit talkative. Today he's withdrawn, clingy, and, well, I dunno. He just seems different."

"Maybe lunch helped?" Riku speculated.

A moment later Sora returned and took his seat again, sitting between Riku and Kairi. He smiled at Riku, and began chatting casually with the group. Sure enough, lunch had helped Sora regain his strength and return to his normal state. Riku breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sora?" Riku asked.

"Mmm?"

"Yesterday I came by to surprise you by asking you to dinner," Riku began as Sora gave the boy his attention. "Would you want to go out tonight?"

"Oh, but I can't. My father wants me home to make his supper," Sora replied with a wide look in his eyes.

"Are you sure? I'm sure your father can make his own dinner," Riku replied.

"Oh, no, no, I have to go home and make it for him or he'll get angry," Sora responded frantically.

"Sora, the man is asking you out on a date and you're refusing?" Axel smirked as he looked at the apprehensive boy. "Your dad's a big boy. I'm sure he can take care of himself. You should have some fun," he stated before finishing off his drink.

Sora thought for a moment. '_Well, maybe one night won't hurt. In fact, no, it won't hurt. I don't care. I need this.' _Sora looked at Riku and smiled. "Alright, I'll go out to dinner with you."

Riku mouthed a thank you to Axel as he embraced Sora. "You won't regret tonight, Sora. I'm going to show you a great time."

* * *

_Reviews cause the plot bunnies to breed!_


	5. Sweet Afternoon

**From Eternamente -- **_As always, thank you for reading. This is my first fanfic, and my baby. I hope you enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer -- **_Sora, Riku, and any other Kingdom Hearts references belong to Disney/Square Enix. I don't own the characters or settings, however I do adore them and happily present to you a story based on an alternate reality involving said characters and settings._

--------------

**Chapter Five - Sweet Afternoon**

After school Riku spotted Sora waiting at the flag pole. It was the very place they had met just a few days earlier. He smiled and waved at Sora once the younger boy noticed Riku heading in his direction.

"I had a feeling you'd be waiting here," Riku smiled.

"Well, I thought you might appreciate the sentimentality," Sora mused as he placed a hand on his hip. "So, where are we going? I decided to just wait here instead of getting on the bus. Makes sense to just make an afternoon of it all."

"Hmm, well, why not just drive around and enjoy the sights and we'll go wherever we wind up, mm?" Riku replied. "I don't really like itineraries."

"Alright, you lead the way," Sora smiled as he extended his hand. Riku accepted it and took the boy's slender hand in his own. Electricity seemed to pulse into Riku upon the touch, and he enjoyed the feeling.

"Let's head downtown first. We can stop by the bookstore, grab a coffee there if you'd like, and have a comfortable place to catch up with each other," Riku said as he lead his companion to his convertible. "Then maybe walk around, stop in a restaurant, have dinner, then maybe even take in a movie or just head to my place again. Whatever."

"I thought you didn't like itineraries?" Sora chuckled as he stepped into the car. He laughed as he realized the car wasn't silver this time, but a deep shade of blue to match Sora's eyes. '_Must be good to have money. A different car every day or something like that.'_

"I don't. But, we at least need a bit of direction," Riku replied as he hopped into the driver's seat and turned the machine on to life. It purred quietly as they pulled out of the school's parking lot and headed down the street. Riku turned to his date, and noticed Sora was looking directly at him. "I'm glad you're alright," he said as he turned his attention back to the road. "You had us all worried. I know we already said that, but…"

"I know. I'm sorry," Sora said as he stared down at the ground. '_I can't tell you the reason though. Well, I could. You might not tell anyone, but, hell, I don't even know what exactly happened. I've never been unconscious for a whole day.'_

"I couldn't concentrate on any of my classes this morning. I don't care about that. I was just worried you were hurt, or had a condition, or something. I just…" Riku wasn't sure how to express what he truly felt. He really liked Sora. More than a friend should. He didn't want to say he loved him, though. They barely knew each other, and he didn't want to scare him off. Then the best way to put it came to him. "Sora, you mean a lot to me. No one else has allowed me to be as close as I've gotten to you. You're smart, funny, and wonderful. I never want any harm to befall you. I care about you more than anything. I just wish I knew what happened so I can help make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Riku…" Sora bit his lip. Should he tell him? Sighing, he began to offer Riku the truth. "Riku, I was unconscious yesterday. I wasn't even awake, so I couldn't eat. I barely eat as it is, so, I don't know. I guess a whole day of eating absolutely nothing on top of barely eating otherwise really did me in." Sora stared at the ground as he waited a response.

Riku sat at the steering wheel in shock. Without thinking, he quickly pulled the car over before he got into an accident. "Unconscious? What do you mean?"

"I must have tripped or something."

"Sora, you couldn't have tripped," Riku replied but Sora interjected.

"Of course I could have. I have no idea what happened. Maybe I slipped on the stairs, or just fell or something. I don't know," Sora snapped. "You weren't there, so how do you know what happened?"

"Alright, okay, I'm sorry. I won't ask about it again," Riku replied as Sora crossed his arms and turned away. '_Shit, now he's pissed.'_ "I'm sorry, Sora."

"It's alright. I just… I can't even answer about what happened with certainty anyway. I don't remember how it happened. I just know it did," Sora huffed. _'I shouldn't be getting this angry. He does care.' _He turned back to face ahead and sighed once more. "It's okay. Let's just go as we planned," he said as he pointed forward. Riku took that as the cue to keep going, so he didn't question it as he pulled the car back onto the road to head towards downtown.

------

They went to the bookstore as planned. After a bit of browsing, Riku brought Sora to the coffee counter and was surprised to see Selphie standing behind the counter.

"Selphie, what are you doing here?" Riku asked.

"I work here, silly," the girl happily replied.

"But school just let out…" Riku began as a female finger was placed on his mouth to silence the boy.

Selphie giggled as she removed her finger from Riku's face. "I don't have afternoon classes. I got two study periods after lunch this year, so I have permission to leave early for my job." She smiled. "So, what're you two doing here, Hunk and Hottie?" she grinned devilishly at her new nicknames for the pair. Sora blushed as he began to wonder who was Hunk and who was Hottie.

"We're just here to hang out, have some coffee, chit chat, you know. Normal things," Riku coolly replied.

"Oh, you mean a DATE?!" Selphie squealed as she said the word 'date.' "Oh, gosh, how exciting! I knew you were interested in Hottie, but I didn't know you guys were dating! Oh my goodness, this is PERFECT!" she clapped her hands and began to bob up and down like a little girl.

'_Well, that takes care of who's Hottie,'_ Sora chuckled to himself. "So, Hunk, what're you going to get?" he teased.

"I dunno, Hottie, what do you want?" Riku smirked as he played along. "You know, I think I like that nickname."

Sora blushed as Selphie let out another giddy squeal. "Heh heh… um…" Sora looked at the menu board nervously. So many choices! "I'll just have a French Vanilla latte."

"Mmm… make that two. With a bit of cinnamon on mine," Riku grinned as he ruffled Sora's spikes. Sora blushed once again, noting the cinnamon was an obvious reference to his own hair colour.

"Alright, two French Vanillas coming right up," Selphie happily replied as she rang up the total. "That'll be $7.85. Do you want some… oh, I dunno, sugar or whipped cream, or something white and silvery on yours, Sora?" she said with an evil grin.

Sora laughed as he shook his head in approval. "Whipped cream," he said innocently as Riku handed the girl the money.

A moment later the girl bounced back with their drinks in her hands. "Here ya go. Enjoy. You two play nice now," she said with a wink.

Laughing, the pair took a seat on a tan leather couch situated against one wall of the small café. Still smiling, Riku took a sip of his coffee, but nearly choked at Sora's next jab.

"Are you enjoying drinking my hair, Riku?"

"Haha… don't do that while I'm drinking!" Riku chuckled as he set his cup down. "Alright, so you did get the reference."

"So did Selphie."

Sora chuckled as he sipped his coffee. He then took notice of Riku staring at the boy intently. '_Hmm… why not have a little fun, eh? A little flirting won't hurt,'_ Sora thought. With a glint in his eye Sora stuck his finger into the whipped cream, and seductively licked his finger clean. Riku's eyes glazed over as he watched this sensual act. Grinning coyly, Sora softly licked the rim of his cup and extracted a dollop of cream onto his tongue. He pulled the cream into his mouth and licked the roof of his mouth ever so delicately. He then set the coffee down and sat back into the couch with a smirk. He then placed his hand behind his hair and winked.

"Oh, Sora," Riku crooned as he inched closer to the boy. Sora giggled, but immediately tensed up as he realized Riku was beginning to pin him in the spot. Riku leaned in and looked over Sora's face, which was now mere inches away from his own. Sora's eyes grew wide as Riku leaned in closer. _'Here goes nothing. I'm this close, I may as well go all the way.'_

"Riku?" Sora nervously asked as the older boy advanced closer and closer. "Riku, what are you…" His question was interrupted as his lips were introduced to Riku's. "Mmmff…" Sora tried to push the other boy away, but after a moment he stopped pushing and started pulling. Sora could feel a tingling sensation in his lips as the older boy pressed deeper into the kiss, as if pure electricity was coursing through their veins. '_Oh, God, what… Riku… my God… I've never felt anything like this before. Wow, this is incredible. Wow, he's really good at this. My God, don't ever stop. Woah, you're doing fine. Is that your tongue? Holy... don't go that fast, okay, if I keep my lips closed he can't enter. Maybe another time with the tongue. Okay. Oh, this is nice. His tongue gave up. Ahhhh. We'll just stay like this forever. I'm sure Selphie won't mind. She's probably already taking pictures. Who cares, just never stop. Who needs air? Mmmm... cinnamon...'_ Sora's mind frantically ran from thought to thought as he was absorbed into the sensual kiss. His hands darted across Riku's back and hair, pulling him in and taking advantage of the pure sensations that were flashing through his body. For a little bit of time he didn't give a second thought to his father, or how he was treated. For this moment in time he was enjoying a kiss from someone who wanted nothing more than to love the boy respectfully. After a few moments, the ecstasy ended and Riku came up for air.

"Mmm…" Riku cooed into Sora's face. "Just as I thought. You taste like vanilla."

Sora's eyes darted around Riku's face as he tried to comprehend what just happened. "Ri… ku…" Sora blushed as he realized that he hadn't recovered from the shock. "Wow," he stated as he stared at the other boy.

"I um…" Riku blushed as well as he withdrew. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"Wow," Sora said.

"I don't know what came over me, I…"

"Wow."

"Sora?"

"Wow."

------

After they finished their coffees, Riku decided that they should head over for dinner before it got too late. Nodding in agreement, Sora allowed Riku to take a firm hold of his hand as he led him to a nearby restaurant.

Riku ushered Sora into a very fancy and very expensive-looking restaurant. Sora took note of the name of the place.

"The Twilight Manor? Riku, this place is very pricey," Sora began to protest the choice.

"Sora," Riku responded. "You're with me. It's okay."

"But I can't afford this kind of place," Sora tried to protest again.

"You're with me, Sora. It's okay. I'll take care of it," Riku reasoned. "Let me treat you, please."

Sighing, Sora admitted defeat. "Fine. Again. Now I owe you even more."

"You don't owe me a thing, Sora. I just want you to be happy. I don't mind treating you," Riku smiled as he pulled the boy closer into a hug. Sora winced slightly as Riku's hands brushed against his bruised back, but pushed the pain aside for the sake of the embrace.

"Alright. I'll try not to mind you treating me like this. I'm just…" Sora sighed into Riku's chest. "I'm just not used to anyone being this kind to me. You don't even know me."

"No, I don't, but I want to," Riku replied. Sora looked up at him and smiled. "More than anything. You just make me feel so good when you're happy. I always want to see you smile, and I want to know everything about you."

Sora snuggled deeper into the embrace as the maître d' greeted Riku. "Ah, Mister Lyonhart. How wonderful to see you. Right this way, please," the waiter ushered the two boys. "Table for two today?"

"Yes garçon, if you please," Riku replied.

The waiter lead the boys to a private room in the back. "Anything you two need, Jeanine here will be happy to accommodate you," he smiled as he gestured to the waitress who had arrived as the boys were taking their seats. With a bow, the head waiter disappeared.

"Hello, my name is Jeanine and I'll be helping you tonight. Would you like to start off with something to drink?" the waitress smiled brightly.

"Just a few sodas, and some water as well please," Riku nodded. "And perhaps if you could bring us some salad while we decide on dinner?"

"Certainly," Jeanine bowed and hurried off out of sight.

Riku turned to Sora, and noticed him mouthing something. "Sora?" Riku inquired as he took his friend by the hand.

"Oh, mm?" Sora snapped out of his daze.

Chuckling, Riku asked, " What's gotten into you?"

"Lyonhart," Sora said the word as if it were a prayer. "I didn't know your last name up until now. Such a… name."

Riku blushed at the almost-compliment. "It's a good name. It certainly gets things done when you say it."

Sora giggled. "Maybe I'll just have to say Sora Lyonhart a few times then, eh?" Sora then blushed at his own remark. "I mean…"

Riku laughed. "Maybe you should sometime, just for kicks."

Sora nervously laughed at Riku as he tried to change the subject. "So, wow, do you come here often or something? They know you pretty well."

"Well, kind of," Riku replied as he skimmed the menu. "I come here once in a while when I don't feel like eating at home. It can get lonely there if no friends are staying over. Plus, my parents helped fund some of the downtown area as it was being built, so many of these businesses owe a great deal of thanks to my family."

"Do you think your parents will like me?" Sora flat out asked before realizing he asked that question. Putting a hand to his mouth he tried to recover. "I mean, well, what I mean is, do you think they'd like me as your friend?" '_Nice move. Now he thinks you're in love with him and wants to be his wife or something. Smoooooth.'_

"Well, yeah, I guess. They like knowing I have friends. But, eh…" Riku trailed off, and seemed grateful to see their waitress interrupt their conversation as she served their drinks and salad. "Thank you, Jeanine."

"It's my pleasure. So, what would you two like tonight? Might I recommend our fantastic Chicken Cordon Bleu in a delicate wine sauce with glazed baby carrots and a side of rice pilaf?" Jeanine suggested.

Riku looked at Sora, who shrugged as if to say 'whatever you get is fine with me'. "You know what," Riku smiled. "That sounds perfect. We'll both have your recommendation," he said as he handed the waitress their menus. Jeanine bowed graciously and let them know how long she would be.

Sora picked at his salad as he nervously sat next to Riku. '_What am I feeling? He kissed me. Like… not an innocent peck on the cheek like I gave him on Saturday. This was a ballsy smack on the lips. It was passionate, and he wanted it, and I… God, I wish I knew what to think. Do I want him to? I just… I don't know how to do this. I don't know if I like him, or if I like boys, or if… if anything. I'm so confused. But it felt so good. It felt really good. Why did I let him talk me into coming here. I'm just making a complete fool of myself by slipping up so much.'_

Riku looked at his companion in worry. "Are you alright? You haven't eaten a bit. You should really eat something like the nurse said…" Riku cut himself off as he quickly recalled Sora's earlier reaction to the whole situation. "I mean, you just seem lost in thought."

"Riku," Sora looked up with earnest inquisitiveness. "What do you want from me?" He blushed slightly at the bluntness of his question, but he felt he needed to ask it. This was important, so he knew what was being expected of him. Is this friendship? Or is it more?

"Huh?"

"When Roxas and I met, he told me about you. How you were this nice guy who was single," Sora tried to explain. "I didn't know what to expect, or if I was even interested. But, I caused him to be late to class when we met, so I kinda thought I should at least meet you since I caused him so much trouble." Riku frowned for a moment. "Oh, don't get me wrong, I like that we met," Sora hurriedly said to reassure his friend. "It's just that, well... I'm not sure what kind of relationship you're looking for, or if I can even give you what you want. I just... I don't know. The kiss. I... I didn't mind it. I... I kind of liked it. A lot. But, I'm just not sure what I'm feeling."

Riku was a bit startled by the question and explanation, but decided to answer it as honestly as he could. "I honestly don't know, but, I want to know you more than anything and just be with you," he began as he moved a tomato around with his fork. "I like being with you. You make me so happy and content. I just want your company. That's all, I guess. Deep down I probably want more than just your company, but I'm not going to press you further than you'll allow me. I don't want to hurt you, so I'll wait until you're ready to go any further, if you want to go further at all."

Sora smiled at the answer and leaned against Riku. "How can you want to be with a weakling like me. I can't even defend myself…" Sora's voice trailed off as he stifled the urge to cry. '_I can't defend myself against my father. I can't run away. I'm weak.'_

"I guess I just want to be your strength," Riku smiled as he put his arm around Sora's shoulder.

Sora leaned deeper into Riku and sighed happily as he plucked a bit of salad from his plate and ate it. "I think I'd like that."

Riku smiled at Sora's reply. "I think I want to date you, but like I said, I don't want to push you further than you want to go. I just enjoy your company, even though we only met a few days ago. I dunno. Just being with you seems right, and good. Just sitting here like this, with you in my arms. It was never like this with Kairi."

Sora sat up and looked at Riku inquisitively. "With Kairi?"

"Yeah, we used to date," Riku said half-heartedly. "It didn't work. I mean, she's a great friend and all, but when we'd be alone and try to be even slightly intimate things would get wierd. We were terrible together, and we were uncomfortable. She's more fun to just be friends with." He took a bite of salad before continueing. "But with you, this just feels right. I'm comfortable hugging you, and pulling you close. I even liked our kiss..." Riku blushed as he said that. _'I'm probably saying so much more than I should, but I really like Sora. I like him a lot. I just want him to know I'll always be here for him.'_

"I liked it too, Riku. It felt..." Sora leaned back into Riku as he tried to find the right word. "Special." Satisfied, he cuddled into Riku's arms and sighed happily. "I think I could get used to trying this with you."

------

The rest of the evening was filled with small talk and happy chatter as they finished their meals. They wound up spending nearly two hours at the Manor. After dinner the two headed back towards Riku's car, and began to head towards Sora's home.

"Do I have to go home?" Sora frowned. "We were having such a great time." And they were. All through dinner the two laughed, cuddled, and discussed everything. He learned Riku's after-high-school ambition was to be a model, and perhaps someday even run his own business. He even found out obscure facts, such as how great Riku is at Dance Dance Revolution. In turn, Riku learned Sora couldn't wait to go to college, and that he loved dogs but hated cats. 'Dogs are friendly, whereas cats are stuck up,' was his reasoning.

"I'd rather not bring you home too late or your father will get mad," Riku said. "I don't want this to end, either, but we can do something tomorrow if you want."

Sora nodded. "I'd like that. I really would."

The two headed into the car and made small talk on the way home. As they Riku parked the car in Sora's driveway, the younger boy pulled the older into a sensual kiss. It was chaste and quick, but it was fueled with a sense of desire. Pulling away, Sora smiled. "Thanks for everything, Riku. I… I don't know what to say. Just, thank you."

"You don't have to say anything yet. But, I just love…" Riku began before cutting himself off from almost saying something Sora probably wasn't ready to hear. "I just love knowing you."

Sora flashed a cheesy grin as he left Riku's car and headed into his house. Riku once again stared at that butt as it wiggled it's way behind the door, and sighed happily. As he drove home, he tried hard to focus on the roads, but his heart was on cloud nine. Today was a great day.

------

Sora entered his house and shut the door behind him, and leaned his forehead against it. '_What am I doing? God, am I falling in love? I don't even know, but this just feels so good. So right.'_ Sora laughed into the door as he slowly turned around and spoke Riku's name aloud. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw his father standing there with a glare on his face.

"So who's Riku, your boyfriend or something?" the man asked coldly.

"He's um… a friend. That's all," Sora replied as he tried to head past his father.

"You were supposed to be home hours ago," his father stated.

"Well, yeah, but we decided to go out for the afternoon," Sora said.

"Oh, you just decided to go out. No message, no phone call, no GOD DAMNED NOTIFICATION," his father bellowed as Sora flinched.

'_I will not back down. I had a good day, and you're ruining it,'_ Sora glared as he thought. "I don't think I need to give you notification to have a good time for a change."

"A good time," His father repeated. "A good time. I'll show you what's a good time." With that he cracked Sora across the face with the back of his hand. Clutching his cheek and stumbling to the ground, Sora gasped in pain. "That's a good time. Teaching people manners. Now that's a good time. I'm your FATHER, Sora. You treat me with RESPECT or you get punished."

"I… I'm sorry," Sora stammered. "I didn't mean to disrespect you… please… I just… I… I'm sorry."

"You're sorry. Oh, you're gonna be sorry," his father growled as he grabbed Sora's hair and pulled him to his feet despite the howls of pain coming from the boy. "Come with me. Time to teach you the meaning of respect," he said as he dragged the past the kitchen and towards the cellar door, clutching his hair tightly in his hands. Sora's eyes grew wide with fear as he desperately struggled to break free from his father's grasp, but he couldn't. His father opened the cellar door and bashed his son's head against it. Sora blacked out for a moment, but heard his father's next slurred statement. "You'll learn. One way or another, you'll learn. If I have to beat it into you, you'll learn." Moments later Sora felt light as a feather before everything in his consciousness came crashing down into darkness.

------

As he arrived back at his home, Riku smiled as James came to greet him.

"Master Riku, you look so happy!" James grinned. "What's the occasion?"

"James, I had an incredible day with Sora," Riku just smiled. He couldn't help it. The grin was plastered on his face from the moment he dropped the boy off at his own house..

"Well, Master Axel and Master Roxas arrived, as did Miss Kairi. As always, they've made themselves at home. They're in the entertainment room currently," James informed. "I'm honestly surprised Master Sora isn't with you. Master Axel said that you and he were out for the afternoon, and that you wouldn't arrive back until later."

"Yes, well, Sora needed to be dropped off at home. He didn't want to upset his father," Riku replied. In the back of his mind he felt uneasy about bringing Sora home, but he repressed that notion as he let glee take over his heart. "God, James, I just feel so great. Sora's wonderful. I… I dunno, I just feel so happy with him. I like him so much. I think I kinda… like him more than… I dunno!"

"Love, sir?" James offered.

"Love? I dunno. I want to say it, but at the same time, I don't know if I should. We only met a few days ago, but wow. Just being with him is a dream. Maybe it is love, in some way," Riku babbled as he and James headed into the mansion.

"Well, perhaps it is just a deep affection for now," James corrected himself. "You may or may not love the young boy, but you care for him deeply, I take it?"

"I really do. I want his happiness more than anything."

"You can give him his happiness," James stated.

"He doesn't want money or things, James."

"I don't mean material happiness, young master. I mean be with him, encourage him, and just love him. Loving someone and being in love with someone are two different things, although very similar," James explained. "But, loving someone certainly can turn into being in love with them. Only time can tell that for certain." The two had made their way into the entertainment room where Riku's three friends were waiting. "Ah, and here are your companions. Alright, Master, I shall bid you farewell for now. If you need anything, just call. Oh, why am I explaining. You know this," James chuckled as he excused himself.

"Hey guys," Riku grinned.

"Wow, man, you look on top of the world," Roxas laughed. Kairi put a hand to her mouth as she giggled.

"Sora, right?" Axel smiled.

"Sora," Riku nodded. "Gah! He just makes me feel so... gah, I can't even describe it!"

"I heard about what happened at the book store," Kairi giggled as Riku looked at her inquisitively. "Selphie told me."

"I knew it," Riku chuckled.

"And she's showing me the pictures once they're developed," Kairi laughed as Riku's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, no…" Riku groaned. A sly smirk spread across his face. "Think she'll give me copies?"

------

Sora's mind fogged as it drifted in and out of conciousness. He could feel rough hands grasping his body, and he could feel that he was unable to move his arms and legs. _'What's happening to me. Riku. What's happening to me. This hurts. Why am I in pain. Please make it stop. Riku, please make it stop. Please...'_

* * *

_I gave Sora some gratuitous snogging to make up for Chapter Three... but sadly, even that break can't detract from the storyline :( Review and stuff... your feedback means a lot to me. Thanks!_


	6. Lies and Determination

**From Eternamente -- **_As always, thank you for reading my story. Don't forget to check out my new stories! I've written two new one-shots entitled "I'll Dance For You" and "The Oathkeeper." Both are based on events in the actual game, and while they aren't yaoi or anything of that nature, they are deep and meaningful glimpses into what the characters might be thinking during specific moments in the game. "I'll Dance For You" takes a look at Axel's point of view as Sora and company enter the realm of Betwixt and Between, and "The Oathkeeper" deals with Sora's thoughts relating to Kairi after he regains the Oathkeeper keyblade in Kingdom Hearts 2. I think you're going to like them, despite them not being yaoi/shonen-ai ;)_

**Disclaimer -- **_Sora, Riku, and any other Kingdom Hearts references belong to Disney/Square Enix. I don't own the characters or settings, however I do adore them and happily present to you a story based on an alternate reality involving said characters and settings._

--------------

**Chapter Six - Lies and Determination**

Riku awoke the next morning in a state of absolute giddiness. "Sora!" was the first word out of his mouth as he greeted the morning. He literally danced out of bed and hopped into the shower singing like a loon. He was horribly off-key, but he didn't care. For the first time in the longest time he was in… well, he was in something. He still didn't know if he could call it love yet, but perhaps it held a bit of truth. Maybe he was in love. It didn't matter. For the first time for as long as Riku could remember, someone cared about him affectionately. Even though Sora was hesitant, Riku just knew the boy was interested in something more eventually. He'd just have to play it cool, play it smooth, and don't screw things up this time around.

"God, this feels great. I can't stop thinking about him!" Riku sang to the empty bedroom as he pulled out clothes from his closet. "This won't do, nope, no, oh God no what was I thinking when I got this?" he said as he chucked article after article of clothing over his shoulder into a heap on his floor. "Ah, this is perfect." Riku pulled on a black short-sleeved turtleneck t-shirt and a tight pair of gray jeans. After adding some accessories to his arms, neck, fingers, and ears he felt satisfied and ready for the day. He'd see Sora again, and spend another glorious afternoon with the spiky-haired dream.

He headed downstairs and called out his good-byes to his caretakers as he exited his home. For the first time in a long time, he felt so good about going to school.

------

First period came and went with no sign of Sora. Riku frowned at the thought, but assumed he missed him for some odd reason or another. But he grew concerned when Sora wasn't present for lunch either. Kairi shrugged and assured Riku that his desire might be sick or had to stay home for some reason. Her words helped put Riku's mind at ease, but they didn't help too much.

Later that night he tried calling Sora, but there was no answer once again.

------

The next morning Sora opened his eyes. He glanced around his room, and realized he was back on his stomach in his bed again. '_Wasn't I like this on Monday? What is today, anyway.'_ Sora's gaze trailed up to his arms and then hands, and then noticed the handcuffs secured to his wrists, and he could feel the weight of cuffs on his feet as well. '…_the hell? Shit. He did it to me again. Ugh, no wonder I feel like crap.'_ He noticed the handcuffs were simply above the bars running across his bed frame. Even though he didn't have a key to remove the cuffs, he could simply lift his arms and feet and slide the cuffs over the posts and be free. Sora made an attempt, but cried out as he realized how weak he suddenly was. It was as if all of his energy had been sucked away from him.

He forced himself to be quiet as he listened intently for any sign of his father. The house was dead quiet, and the clock read 10:32am. His father would be at work for a few more hours. Sora didn't want to think about what his father would be doing to him once he got home, or what his father had done to him yesterday. But, no one was home right now. A fleeting idea passed through Sora's mind.

'_Ugh, c'mon Sora. I'll run away. He can't do this to me anymore if I run away. Right now is perfect. He's not home, so all I have to do is get myself off of this bed, get dressed, grab some things, and I'll run away. Riku said friends crashed at his place all the time, right? I'll just go there and he can take me in. And then, I don't know what. Maybe my father won't come looking for me. I'll finally be gone. Or at least I'll have some time to think about what to do next.'_

Sora's eyes began to tear as he tried to lift the handcuffs over his bedposts, but he was far too weak to move that much. '_Dammit, I finally have my chance, but I can't do it. Why? Why was I cursed like this. I just want to leave and be with Riku. I miss him. I want to tell him I'm okay. I'm so tired…'_ With sorrowful eyes, he gave into his weariness and drifted off back to sleep.

------

"I have something for you."

Riku snapped out of his daydream as he saw a familiar face leaning down in front of his. He was sitting against his locker, deep in a trance of worriment. Today was Thursday, and he still hadn't heard from Sora. No returned calls, no happy face crowned with brown spikes, no nothing. Not even a trace of the cute one.

"Mmm?" He looked up at Selphie who was smiling as she carried a glossy paper behind her back.

"I think this might cheer you up," she replied. "Here, take it. Kairi said you might want it."

Riku accepted the paper she gave him, and it turned out to be a picture. It was an actual real picture of that day they spent at the bookstore. The day they kissed. Riku smiled, and pushed the thought of killing Selphie for invading their privacy out of his mind for the time-being. He looked over the photo and laughed as a tear rolled down his cheek. Sora was sitting there with his cream-coated finger in his mouth, obviously in the middle of his flirtatious seduction, and Riku was a bit apart from him just staring at the boy. In the picture Riku's eyes were glazed over, and his mouth was gaped wide open, but upturned in a smile.

Riku looked back up to thank Selphie for the picture, but realized she was gone.

"Thank you, Selphie," he whispered into the air. "Thanks for giving me more determination to get in touch with him. I think I'll drive out to his place after school and see what's up."

------

"_Mom?" Sora whispered through cloudy apparitions as he saw a familiar figure materialize in front of him through the darkness._

"_Oh, my angel," a woman sat in a large wicker chair. She looked nearly identical to the boy, save for her longer and more-tamed hair. Her eyes were just as brilliantly sapphire, and her hair was the same shade of cinnamon brown. There was no doubt in Sora's mind that this woman was his mother. She motioned for Sora to come closer, and he did._

"_Oh, mom, I've missed you," Sora said as he headed towards her embrace. But before he could reach her he was halted by a force. He glanced down and saw handcuffs on his feet and arms, preventing him from reaching his mother. "No, mommy, please help me."_

_His mother's expression turned sorrowful as she held out her arms in desperation. "Sora… my angel… please, come to me."_

"_Mother, I want to. Please help me, I want to be with you, I've missed you so much, please!" Sora cried out as tears burned his cheeks. He couldn't move. He was trapped. And his mother was so close to him, but so far away…_

"_Sora, please come to me. We're all waiting for you," his mother smiled sweetly as she stretched her arm out to her boy._

"_Mommy, please, come help me. I can't move, I'm trapped, my feet and hands aren't letting me go, please mother!" Sora cried out in panic as his mother's expression became heartbroken._

"_Sora, my baby. Please come to me…"_

_Sora slumped down on the ground and wrapped his arms around his naked body. Fate was being cruel to him. His mother, his protector, was so close and yet so far away. Why couldn't he come to her? He missed her._

_His mother looked away. "You can't come to me yet," she stated. Sora sniffled as he heard this._

_"Why not?"_

_"Because something is keeping you from coming to me."_

_"What is? The handcuffs?"_

_"No. You have a reason to stay."_

_"But I don't want a reason. He's hurting me. He beats me, and hurts me. And I just want to be with you."_

_"Is that what you truly want?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Yes you do. What is it that you truly want?"_

_"Life?" Sora asked in near disbelief that he was asking that question. He realized now why his mother had come to see him. This was more than a dream._

_Sora's mother stood up and crept over to her huddled son and wrapped her arms around him. She gently kissed his forehead. "Now tell me what you really want."_

_"Riku."_

_His mother smiled a sad smile as she heard her son say that name. She nodded in agreement before saying, "Yes, Riku."_

_"Mommy, I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be, Sora, angel… he's been good to you. I'll be waiting…" Sora looked up glumly and a tear fell from his face as his mother disappeared before him, and his mentality was once again shrouded in darkness._

------

Riku pulled up in the driveway of the Tsukada residence. He scanned the house, but noticed it was completely pitch-black inside. He picked up his cell phone and tried calling Sora's home once again, but no one was answering. Sighing, he exited his car and headed over to the door to knock. He knocked once, then twice, and was about to knock a third time when he noticed a car suddenly pull into the driveway.

Shielding his eyes from the sudden brightness of the offending car's high beams, Riku made his way over to the vehicle. "Hello?" Riku called out. A gruff-looking man stepped out of his car and eyed Riku suspiciously. The silver-haired boy studied the man for a moment. He had Sora's nose and chin, and shared his round face. The similarities were small, but there was no mistake in Riku's mind that this man was Sora's father.

"Can I help you?" Sora's father asked.

"Uh, yeah, I was wondering if Sora was home," Riku stated.

"Ah, well, yes he's home but he's very sick. I went out to get him some medicine to help with his fever," his father replied as he held up a small bag. "No need to worry. Wouldn't want you to get sick. He's got the flu and all."

"Oh… alright," Riku replied. "Could you let him know that his friends hope he gets well soon?"

The man shot Riku a fake look of gratitude. He snapped his head up and smiled. "Yup, I'll let him know his dear old friends care about him so much and want him to get better soon. Now, go on home before you accidentally catch something."

Hesitantly Riku headed back to his car and started it up. He watched as the man entered the home and slammed the door. Riku shook his head and furrowed his brow. '_That was fishy.' _He backed the car out of the driveway and headed off.

Inside the house, a tiny voice murmured Riku's name as his body was ravaged once again.

------

Friday morning came and went. The entire week caused Riku to be horribly distracted, and last night's attempt to visit Sora didn't help ease his mind any. Every night and every lunch period he tried calling Sora's home, hoping for an answer. Hoping to hear Sora's voice assure him that he was alright, and that he was just missing school for some silly reason such as being sick or perhaps his father was even sick and needed his son to take care of him? Riku was going out of his mind puzzling over the mystery of his Sora's disappearance.

Finally, lunch hour came. Before heading off to lunch, Riku once again tried calling Sora's house to get in touch with his angel. Ducking into a bathroom, he pulled out his cell phone and activated his speed dial. The phone rang five times before it was finally answered. A gruff voice came from the other end; it was Sora's father.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Tsukada?" Riku nervously inquired. He honestly hadn't expected anyone to answer, despite his hope. And he certainly didn't want to let on that he visited last night. Maybe the man wouldn't recognize his voice…

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Oh, er, I'm a classmate of Sora's. I noticed he wasn't in school for the week, so I called to wish him to get-well," Riku smiled into the phone. Mostly, he just wanted to hear Sora's angelic voice again.

"Listen, I already talked to the school nurse. My boy fell down a flight of stairs and knocked himself unconscious a few days ago. I kept him home this week as a precaution. I don't want him to knock himself out again,"

Riku's eyes grew wide as he caught the man in a lie. '_Fell down a flight of stairs? Just yesterday you told me he had the flu. You lying son of a…'_ He frowned as he forced himself to feign politeness. "Oh, well, alright then. Is it alright if I talk to Sora?"

"What was your name again?"

He hesitated for a moment, but decided perhaps this message would actually get to him. Perhaps even Sora would hear Riku's name and try to take the phone. "Riku, sir."

"Well, Riku, Sora's been asleep for some time. I'll give him the message that you wish him well," Sora's father replied. Riku could faintly hear a familiar voice in the background. It was very faint, hoarse, but unmistakably familiar. '_Is that Sora?'_ Before he could ask the Tsukada phone was abruptly hung up, leaving Riku to ponder the dial tone.

------

"Who was that?" Sora hoarsely called out from his bedroom. He had been handcuffed to his bed for a four days now, and had no strength to move at all. The past week had been torturous. His father was starving him, and using him every night for his tension. He was weak, groggy, and if so be it he was very much at the mercy of his father's lust.

"Your boyfriend. I told him you were fine," his father sneered. "I don't want you hanging out with those kids anymore. Look at what they did to you? They brought you home late, then they teach you to disrespect me, and now you're in trouble. You can't even get those handcuffs over the bedpost." His father laughed.

"You're the one who got me in trouble," Sora defiantly replied in his groggy state. He knew he'd get punished for saying that, but his better judgment wasn't responding at the moment. Infuriated by the statement, his father set the phone down on Sora's nightstand and took off his belt as Sora watched in defeat. He proceeded to whip the battered boy even further into madness.

"You will NEVER talk back to me like that again, you brat. I'm good to you, and you dare talk back to me? You snot nosed punk!" His father antagonized between whippings before calming down. Sora tried to cry, but he no longer had the tears for it. Instead he just whined in pain. His father placed his belt back around his waist and headed out the door. "I'm going to work now, and you damned well better be right there when I come back, you hear? I'm not through with you yet."

Sora moaned in pain as his father left the house, and breathed a sigh of relief as his father slammed the door. He listened intently as their car pulled out of the driveway. For a few hours, he would be alone again.

He glanced around the bedroom and noticed his father had left the cordless phone on his nightstand.

'_Riku.'_

He couldn't recall Riku's phone number in his fogging mind, but he knew he could find out because it was the last call made. Sora shook his head in an attempt to clear his fuzzy mind. _'C'mon, Sora. You can do this. Gotta talk to Riku. Riku will save me. I'll call him. Talk to him. He'll get me. I'll be okay.'_ Determined to hear Riku's voice again, and despite being in agonizing pain, Sora somehow gathered the strength to lift his left arm enough so he could free the handcuff from it. For a brief moment, he thought he saw a translucent hand guiding his wrist as he lifted it over the bedpost. He could barely move, but his left arm was at least free to grasp the phone. Excited, Sora dialed star 69 and learned Riku's cell phone number and frantically dialed it.

------

Riku finished off the last of his lunch when he felt his cell phone vibrate against his leg. '_A phone call? Who'd be calling me now?'_ He checked his caller ID and was surprised to see that it was Sora's phone number. Answering it, he heard heavy breathing on the other end.

"Hello? Sora?" Riku asked, unsure of what he was hearing.

"Riku," Sora choked out in a hoarse, but desperately happy voice. "Riku, hi."

"Sora, you sound terrible. What happened? I heard you fell down a flight of stairs. You've been out of school all week. What happened?"

"Riku," Sora was breathless, but had to say something specific. "Riku, help me."

"What? Sora, tell me what's wrong."

"Please, just come and get me. I need you," Sora gasped before hanging up the phone.

Unsure what to make of this, he felt he had to go to Sora's and see what was up. The school bell rang, and instead of going to his next class he snuck out to his car and hurriedly drove to Sora's home.

* * *

_Next chapter is somewhat short, but this is where the plot takes a twist in Sora's favour, I promise. Soon Riku will learn about Sora's truth, and you'll even get to know a bit more about Riku's own personal life as well. I admit, for this part of the story Riku isn't an incredibly deep character, but he gets a lot more love in the second part. Anyway, I'm not giving away any more of my story yet. Hope you enjoyed this. What will happen? Who knows! Okay, I know... but I'm not telling hehe_

_Review, please! It means a lot to me. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews so far. Much love!_


	7. A Fallen Angel

**From Eternamente -- **_Thanks for reading my very first fanfic. So far the reviews I've gotten have been touching, and I thank you for your kind words and encouraging demeanors. I've had this story in the works for quite some time, and it's really fun knowing that I'm finally posting it and people are enjoying it._

_This story is about half over, but don't fret! This is the first part of the story. I have a sequel in the works which will be filled with fluff, drama, compromises, and a side of angst. Sora's character will develop even further in the sequel, and Riku even gets his own limelight as he's forced to make some tough choices. Anyway, I'm not giving away the sequel's plot, but I can assure you that it will more than likely be at least twice as long as 'An Angel's Savior,' and will please the reader even further by introducing other characters in this alternate universe._

_Thanks again for enjoying this so far. I__f you read PLEASE review. I collect them. Seriously, though, I love feedback so I know how to improve my writing and plotlines. So, if you read, please review and tell me what you think. Cheers!_

**Disclaimer -- **_Sora, Riku, and any other Kingdom Hearts references belong to Disney/Square Enix. I don't own the characters or settings, however I do have Sora tied up in my closet for late night cuddling. I wish._

--------------

**Chapter Seven - A Fallen Angel**

'_I did it. I talked to Riku. He can help me. I need to get out of here.' _Sora clumsily let the phone drop to the ground as he began to drift back to sleep. Fighting the urge to sleep again, he shook his head wearily. '_Can't sleep again. Dad will be home in a few hours. Can't keep Riku waiting. I have to go now. Oh, God, I'm naked. I can't let him see me like this.' _He then desperately gathered the strength to shift a bit to the right bedpost to lift his right arm up enough to free that arm as well. It was easier now with his left arm free. In no time at all he was able to free his legs as well. Sure, the handcuffs were still in place and fastened, but he could at least get dressed now.

'_Good thing Dad didn't go through the trouble of really locking me to the bed. I'd still be there,' _Sora thought sadly as he sat up in bed.

After a few moments of gathering strength, he stood up to walk over to collect some clothes. Aching, and incredibly weak, he stumbled and fell to the ground. Groaning in pain, he crawled to his dresser and pulled some clothes out. At this point, he just wanted to be covered. Once he got back on his feet he quickly packed his book bag with his school books, and a few other items he'd need. He also took his guitar out from it's safe place in the back of his closet. Smiling, he strummed the instrument lovingly, despite how heavy it felt in his frail hands. Moments later he heard a car pulling up into his gravel driveway. It was a familiar sound already, but he knew it wasn't his father's noisy broken-down heap. This sounded more polished. It had to be Riku.

Sora crawled out of his room and carefully made his way downstairs to answer the door. For the first time ever, he was frightened of the stairs. In his weakened state he could easily have plummeted and hurt himself. He was barely dressed, grabbing a flimsy pair of sweatpants and a very loose hooded sweatshirt. He opened the door and was enormously happy to see Riku standing there.

"Oh my God, Sora," Riku looked down at this scrawny kid who could barely stand right now. Sora's eyes were both blackened and sunken in, and his previously swollen cheek was now cut and bruised. Crusted blood was splotched over his face, and his lip was swollen now. He looked like he hadn't eaten a thing in days. Riku carefully hugged the boy, minding what he knew as sensitive skin. "What happened to you? My God."

"Can you help me leave? I can't stay here," Sora groaned as he fell into Riku's embrace.

"Sure, where are your things?" Riku could hardly believe what he was hearing, but he knew something really bad was happening here. Sora wouldn't be in this bad of shape under his own free will.

"Upstairs. On my bed." Sora collapsed into a nearby chair as Riku set him down.

"I'll go get them for you. We'll go to my place," Riku offered as Sora forced a weak smile and a nod.

"I'd like that."

Riku bounded the stairs two by two, and wondered how many times Sora had accidentally 'fell' down them. Upon arriving in Sora's room, he grabbed the bag left on the beg. Noticing the guitar, he also took that in hand and headed back downstairs to meet Sora.

"I'll take these in my car, and then I'll come back to help you, alright?" Riku said, and was greeted by a nod once more. Sora's head was in his hands, and he could now see the handcuffs peaking out from underneath Sora's sleeves. '_I'll ask him about those when I come back for him,'_ Riku thought to himself. After depositing Sora's belonging into his car, he headed back in to help Sora out.

"Sora, why are you handcuffed?"

"Get them off. They hurt. They're heavy," Sora croaked out as tears fell from his eyes.

"Do you have a key?" Riku asked. Sora sadly shook his head no. "Alright, we'll figure something out. They look flimsy. Maybe a bobby pin or something will help." He gently took Sora by the hands to help him walk, but Sora just stumbled and fell to the ground. Without missing a beat Riku scooped the battered boy into his arms and carried him to his car, and began to drive away to his own home.

"Sora, what happened?"

"I was punished," Sora said exhaustedly. It took him every ounce of strength he had to get out of that house, and he even stumbled and had to be carried the rest of the way. He was beaten so badly, and he hadn't eaten since their dinner at The Twilight Manor. He was weak and tired, and he had spent the better part of the past week unconscious. "Can we talk later? I'm so tired and hungry."

"Yeah, anything, I'll take care of you," Riku said. "I'll be your strength." Those words made Sora cry, knowing that for at least a little while he'd be safe. Shortly thereafter Sora fell asleep again.

'_I guess I just want to be your strength.'_

The words he had confessed to Sora a few days ago at the Manor rang through his ears at that moment. "I guess I just want to be your strength," Riku spoke the words aloud. His face was worried, but he knew Sora needed him to be strong for him. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew he had to do anything he could to protect him. "I'll be your strength, Sora," he said to the slumbering boy.

------

"_Sora…"_

"_Mom?"_

"_Sora, my angel," his mother replied sweetly._

"_Mommy, I miss you."_

"_I know, sweety, I know."_

"_I want to come to you now. I'm with Riku now. I'm free," Sora smiled as he tried to walk over to his mother._

"_Sweety… you can't… not now…" his mother sounded sad._

"_Why not? You're right there, and I'm not chained to the bed anymore. I can come to you, I can, really."_

"_No, angel, you can't. You…" Sora's mother looked deep into her son's eyes and reached out a hand to stroke his cheek lovingly. "You have too many reasons to stay."_

"_But I'm so tired and hungry and weak. I want to be with you," Sora sniffled as he snuggled against his mother's hand._

"_But Riku needs you, my angel. You can't give up."_

"_Riku…"_

"_You're his angel now, sweety. And he's your's. You two can take care of each other," his mother smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "But you can't be his if you're here with me."_

"_But I miss you."_

"_I know, but he needs you more than I do. We had a great life together, but I had to go. And you're finally escaping your father…" her voice growled a bit as she mentioned the man. "I'll never forgive him for what he's done to my baby. My child." She pulled Sora in close for an embrace. "You have to go on, and be with Riku. He needs you so much; more than you know. You have more with him than you would with me."_

"_Mommy, I love you."_

"_I know you do, and I will make that man pay for what he's done to you. I promise you that."_

"_I believe you."_

"_Listen to me, sweety. You have to let yourself survive and be with Riku. He has no one, and you're his everything. I'll be watching over you. And one day we'll be together for eternity again, and you'll have lived a full life with him." His mother stroked her son's hair and hugged him tightly. "You'll be happy again, I promise. You've suffered for so long…"_

"_Mommy… I'll live… for you… for Riku…"_

"_That's my boy." And before he knew it, his mother faded away once again. But, this time he wasn't shrouded in darkness. Light danced across his face, nearly blinding him._

------

Upon arriving at Riku's home, James hurried over in shock. "Master Riku, what are you doing home so early? School isn't out for another 2 hours!"

"I had an emergency, James," Riku responded and gestured towards his car.

James glanced into Riku's car and saw a very fragile boy, huddled asleep in Riku's front seat. He could barely recognize the boy if not for Sora's signature, although quite matted, hairstyle. "My my, is that Master Sora?" Riku nodded solemnly. "Well, goodness, what happened?"

"I don't know yet, but could you have the chef prepare something for him to eat? And have someone draw a warm bath for him? I think he needs to relax a while before he'll open up about whatever happened."

"Yes, yes of course. Right away. I'll call someone out to collect his belongings," James replied as he noticed the guitar and bag in the back seat.

Riku gently picked up the sound-asleep boy and carried him into his home. He set the boy onto a couch, and gently nudged him awake. "Sora? We're here," Riku smiled as the boy woke up.

"Riku," Sora said breathlessly. "Riku, where am I?"

"You're at my home, Sora. You're safe now," Riku smiled as he stroked Sora's hair.

Sora smiled a weak smile. "Riku, I'm here with you."

"Yes, you are," Riku replied.

"I won't leave you," Sora said before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

"Sora? Sora! No, Sora..."

------

_"Mommy, we made it. I'm at Riku's now. I'm safe," Sora smiled as he hugged his mother._

_"Oh, my Sora. He'll take care of you. But, you can't be with me. Please don't make this harder on us than it has to be."_

_Sora nodded as he snuggled against his mother's chest. "I know, but... I just wanted to thank you."_

_"Thank me? What for, sweetheart."_

_"You saved me."_

_"I did."_

_"I could feel your hand on my wrist before I freed it to call Riku. I know you did that."_

_"I did that, sweetheart. You needed to be free from that man."_

_"Thank you, Mom. I love you. Thank you for saving my life."_

_"I'll always be watching. And I promise you, I will make your father pay for what he's done to you. I promise you."_

_"I know you will. I don't want to let you go, but I know I have to be strong for Riku as well. I need him right now, but I know he needs me too. I know how happy I make him. I'll open up to him. I'll tell him everything. And we'll be happy," Sora smiled as he hugged his mother tightly. "I just wanted to see you again and thank you for helping me escape."_

_Sora's mother held her son's face up to her own. She kissed his cheek gently. "Sora, I love you. I always have, and I always will. Treat Riku as I would treat you. I give you my blessing, my baby. You're happy with him, and that's all that matters to me."_

_Sora could hear Riku shouting something, and sobbing. "You'd better leave, sweetheart. Don't do this anymore. You need to live."_

_"I will live. I promise. I love you, Mom."_

_"I know, angel. I know." She sat back down on her wicker chair and blew Sora a kiss good-bye as she faded from his vision._

------

"Sora, wake up. Please wake up. You have to eat something and get your strength back. You can't sleep again yet," Riku said as a tear rolled down his cheek. Sora remained still on his couch. "Sora. Sora. Sora, please wake up." The broken boy continued to remain still.

"Master Riku, I…" James entered the room to find a tear dripping from Riku's cheek. "Master Riku?"

"I was too late," Riku said sadly as he wiped away the tear. "I was too late. Sora, he… he's not moving anymore. I think I was too late. I think he's… God, I don't want to say it! He can't be gone, he… he can't be. He was the only one I ever loved."

James carefully crept towards the emotional boy and his friend. He carefully looked at Sora, and a relieved smile formed across the servant's face. "Master Riku, he's breathing," he stated.

"He's what?"

"He's breathing, Master Riku. Master Sora is not of the deceased, unless perhaps the dearly departed breathe?"

Riku glanced around and studied Sora's lithe frame. He looked carefully at Sora's chest and saw it rise and fall very slowly. Overcome with happiness at the realization he pulled Sora into his arms, causing the boy to awaken. "Oh God, Sora, thank God you're alive. Oh, my God, that's twice in one week that I thought you had died. Don't ever scare me like that again! Please. Don't ever leave me…"

"Riku…" Sora choked out. "Riku. Can't breathe. Let go."

"Oh, er, sorry. It's just you were barely moving, and I thought you were dead."

"I'm just exha… exha… ugh… tired," Sora said, frustrated that he didn't have the strength to say longer words.

"I have the chef making you something to eat, and after that you can take a bath and relax," Riku said as he wiped away tears of joy. He then grew serious as he looked Sora straight in the eyes. "But after that, I need to know what's going on. I've been worried sick about you this week. Your father lied to me, Sora! He told me first that you had the flu, and then he told me you fell down a flight of stairs…"

Sora knew Riku saw through the façade he had been presenting. "Alright," Sora replied. He could barely speak right now, but after relaxing he knew he'd be ready to tell Riku everything.

As Sora hungrily ate lunch, Riku headed into his mother's bedroom to find a bobby pin to pick Sora's locks with. Upon finding a few, he joined Sora at the table and helped remove the handcuffs from the boy's hands.

"My feet, too," Sora indicated as he hiked up his pants a bit. Sure enough, there they were. Riku sat on the floor and helped remove them as well, all the while shaking his head.

"Why were you wearing handcuffs?"

"My father," Sora said.

Riku looked at Sora. What was going on with this angel? Riku wanted to help, but he wasn't sure if Sora would open up to him. He'd have to give him time. He helped Sora run away from home, but he wasn't sure how long Sora needed, or if Sora would go back home. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew in his heart Sora's broken face was no accident.

"Well, would you like to take that bath now?" Riku offered.

"I'd like that," Sora nodded. "Thank you." Sora arose from his chair and made his way upstairs. Riku gestured towards a guest room he had had prepared for Sora. He could smell the gentle scent of a bubble bath, and headed in that direction. Before closing the door, he looked Riku in the eyes. His soulful, hurting eyes saddened Riku. "After the bath, I promise. I'll tell you. Everything."

* * *

_If I hear one bad "I see dead people" joke, I am gonna go ballistic lol. Terrible how suddenly I thought of that. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. This is the part where the whole story starts coming full circle and it's starting to get happier in a sense. It's far from over, but things start looking up for Sora and Riku now. Oh, and a fun note. The names of Sora's parents will be revealed in the upcoming chapters. Just so you know, I did plan on not saying their first names early on. Besides, neither Sora nor Riku would actually call his father by his first name, anyway. Riku doesn't even call the man Mr. Tsukada._

_Anywho... please review! It means a lot to me to see nice compliments, and constructive criticism is always more than welcome so that I can improve. Thank you!_


	8. Revealing the Truth

**From Eternamente -- **_Thanks for reading my very first fanfic. I was motivated to just burn some midnight oil and capture my desire to write again, and I feel this story came out beautifully. However, it is quite explicit. I highly recommend you to take several themes into consideration before reading this story._

_Thank you so much for all of the feedback, by the way. I'm glad a few people are enjoying it (would love even more to be enjoying it, but some are probably simply not reviewing... not that reviews are all that matter!), and possibly more who aren't voicing their opinions. This is the chapter many have been anticipating. Sora reveals the truth to Riku, as per the chapter's title. And of course, there is a lovely cliff-hanger at the end of the chapter. Mwahahaha..._

**Disclaimer -- **_Sora, Riku, and any other Kingdom Hearts references belong to Disney/Square Enix. I don't own the characters or settings, however I do claim the right to cuddle Sora every night because he loves it when I do that. Seriously. He told me._

--------------

**Chapter Eight - Revealing the Truth**

Sora relaxed into the bathtub. The warm water soothed his aches and pains, and the gentleness washed away the caked on bodily fluids that had encrusted itself on Sora's body over the past few days. Though weary and groggy, Sora's mind wandered back to when his father first took him like he had been doing for the past couple of years. It seemed so long ago, but it was just a few days after his mother's passing.

"_Sora, what's wrong?" Sora's father asked the boy, concerned._

"_I miss Mommy. She took care of me," Sora hugged his father close. "She taught me, she schooled me, she cooked for me, and cleaned for me. She loved me."_

"_Sora, I can do all of those things for you too. I love you, Sora," his father smiled at the boy._

"_I know you do, Dad, but you work all the time. I don't know what we're gonna do," Sora cried into his father's arms._

"_Well, you know how to cook. We'll help each other make dinner. And you can help with the cleaning, and I can help out. We'll be fine, just the two of us," his father assured him._

"_Never leave me, Daddy. I love you," Sora confided._

"_I won't son, I love you too," his father kissed Sora's forehead lightly. "You look just like your mother."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, you do. You're exactly like her in so many ways. That's why I know you can take her place," his father said as he took a swig from a bottle of vodka._

"_Huh?"_

"_Sora, don't worry, everything will be alright," his father slipped his arms around the boy and held him close, resting a hand on Sora's inner thigh. "Everything will be alright." His other hand drifted down Sora's back to rest on the boy's ass, and felt the boy flinch in surprise._

"_Daddy, what are you doing?"_

"_You're just like your mother. I won't be alone with you here. We'll have lots of fun, I promise," his father assured his son. "Here, let me show you." His father helped Sora take off his shirt, and gently caressed the boy's side and chest. "How does that feel?"_

"_I don't know. Okay, I guess?"_

"_You're going to be my closest pal. We're going to have a lot of fun. Let me try something else," his father said as he helped Sora take off his pants and underwear. "Lie on the bed, and tell me how this feels." Sora did what he was told, despite a confused look in his eyes. Taking another sip of vodka, his father caressed his son's crotch. Sora wasn't sure how to react, nor did he even know if it was wrong, so he allowed his father to continue. "Doesn't this feel good?"_

"_I feel funny," Sora replied as he realized his father had coaxed him to an erection. "Why is it like that?"_

"_It means you really like me, Sora. I'm going to make sure you always really like me," his father cooed as he leaned closer and continued to experiment on his son._

Sora cried as he recalled that day. That was the first time his father ever touched him like that before. He was so naïve at the time, so he just let his father do it. Had he known what the man was really doing, he never would have let him. Ever since that day, his father knew how easy it was to control the boy and he took advantage of that knowledge every chance he got.

Riku heard Sora crying in the bathroom, but he didn't want to interrupt his bath. He paced around, wondering how he'd go about asking Sora the truth. He didn't quite know what to expect. Did his father do this all to him? Sora had kind of confessed that while he ate, after Riku had removed the handcuffs. Why would his father do this? He had a million questions to ask. Suddenly, every ounce and shred of care he had in the world was focused on the angel in his bathroom. He knew whatever it was that was wrong, he had to help in every way he could. He wouldn't let Sora cry like he is right now. Not anymore.

------

Sora stepped out of the bathroom wearing a simple button-down shirt and loose pair of jeans that had been left for him. He climbed into the bed in the guest room given to him, and curled up like a kitten under the blankets. Riku so wanted to ask him about everything, but he also felt he should let the boy sleep. He couldn't wait though. He had to have some information, at least, so he entered Sora's room.

"Hey," Riku said as he crept over to the bed. "Are you asleep?"

He could see Sora shake his head 'no' under the covers. Smiling, Riku pulled the covers down so he could see Sora's face. The blood had been washed off, but his heart wilted at the sight of the boy's pair of black eyes, sunken in slightly due to a week of malnutrition. His cheek had healed very slightly, but he could see a cut graze his other cheek. He noticed for the first time since meeting Sora, his hair fell down flush against his face instead of bouncing up in his typical spiky style. He looked so vulnerable, and so sad laying there as if he were a huddled up puppy who had been scolded for making a mess. He didn't quite know what to say at first, but the words soon came.

"I want to promise you right now that I'll always be here for you, if you need anything. A place to stay, a get away, a friend to talk to, a shoulder to cry on." Riku assured the fragile boy. "I don't want you to hurt. But I need to know what's wrong. I'll help you any way you'll let me. I promise you."

"Riku, I…" those words touched Sora's heart so much. He had never heard anyone say they'd help him, or they'd be there for him. And Riku didn't even know what was wrong. This boy was almost like a guardian angel to Sora right now.

"Alright, I'll tell you," Sora gathered the strength to sit up on the edge of the bed. "And not because I want someone interfering, but because you're the first person apart from my mother who ever told me they'd protect me." Sora looked at Riku with pained eyes. Riku loved his eyes, but the expression in them nearly drove him to tears. "So, I want to tell you the truth now."

Sora unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off of his shoulders. Riku smirked at the gesture before he realized why Sora was undressing. He turned around to reveal his backside to the his friend.

"Oh my God," Riku exclaimed as his eyes gazed at the welts and cuts and scrapes on the boy's back. His heart sank as he witnessed the massive bruise that stretched across the bottom and small of Sora's back, knowing this was where he and Roxas had accidentally touched him. He saw more scrapes, cuts, and gashes on this boy's back than he'd ever seen in his life. He nearly burst out crying, but Sora turned around and shushed him.

"There's more. In other more private areas," Sora said, his voice wilting.

"Who did this to you?" Riku said, restraining himself from grabbing the boy and holding him close for fear of hurting his tender skin.

"My father."

'_I knew it. Oh my God, I knew it, but I didn't want to say it. It makes sense. Dammit, the nurse even had the hunch. I knew I should never have taken this boy back to his house. Why did his father do this to this beautiful boy? All of these welts and scars, and scratches and bruises. And his adorable face is swollen and black-eyed. And private areas? What could his father possibly have done to those places? What kind of monster…' _Riku's thoughts ran like mad through his mind. He was in utter disbelief that the man who is supposed to love you most in this world, your father, could actually do something so cruel to this lovely boy.

"Oh, Sora, I'm so sorry," Riku choked out. "I'm so so sorry." He knew he had no reason to apologize, but he couldn't think of anything else to say. He was stunned this had happened, and was also flattered that Sora confided in him and shared this with him. He had to help somehow.

"You did nothing wrong," Sora said in a low tone. "It's not your fault. I'm just not careful at home, that's all. I probably deserved…"

"No." Riku cut him off. "No one deserves this pain. I have to do something. I'll call the police or something, or I'll…"

Sora's turn to cut Riku off. "No, you can't call the police."

"Why not? You need help, you need to get away from that man. I'm not sure how long I can keep you here before he notices…" Riku said as Sora put his finger to the older boy's lips.

"I know what you're suggesting, but my father is the only family I have left. If they take him away, they'll take me away as well. I can't, I just can't. Once I finish high school I'm certain to get a full scholarship and then I'll be rid of that man. I just can't leave, though, or my future is gone."

"Are you sure you can survive two more years with that man?" Riku said indignantly.

"I… I'll have to try," Sora responded determinedly.

'_ARRRRRRRRGH There HAS to be something I can do! There has to be!' _Riku's thoughts burned his skull. He tried to think of a solution to offer right there and then, but his mind went blank. He couldn't think of anything but to take Sora in his arms and gently hold him. Thankful for the gentle embrace, Sora hugged Riku back and began to cry. Overcome by the sheer emotion of it all, Riku began to cry as well.

"I'll think of something. I promise," Riku said.

Sora sobbed. "I just don't know what to do. I can't stay there, but I can't run away. I wish I knew what to do, Riku."

Riku drew Sora's slight face up and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's lips. Sora's eyes began to tear up again. "Sora, I promise, we'll think of things. There has to be a way."

"I don't want to hurt anymore…" Sora huddled against Riku.

"I know. You won't. So long as you're with me, you'll never be hurt again," Riku assured.

------

Sora's father returned home after work some time after the boys had made their getaway. He lumbered into his house and flicked on the lights. Glancing around, he didn't notice anything unusual.

"Sora, I'm home," he called up the stairs. He half-expected to hear a muttered response, but a look of concern darted across his face as he heard nothing. "Sora?"

He slowly made his way upstairs and listened intently for his son, but his ears heard nothing. Pausing for a moment at the top of the stairs, he strained to hear a sign that his son was in his bed, but he couldn't hear a single thing. For a moment his eyes grew wide as he realized that perhaps he had gone too far this time.

"Oh, God, what have I done?" Shit. I shouldn't have left him alone," the man moaned.

Rushing into Sora's bedroom he began to say an apology, something to coax a response from the boy, but once he entered the room he noticed his son was gone. Scanning the room he noticed things were missing, and the room itself was somewhat disheveled. The closet door was left wide open, dresser drawers were left open, and the bed wasn't made. Sora was gone.

"Shit, the kid left?" the man scratched his head. "How did he leave?" He ran his fingers through his hair as he sat down on his son's bed. He then glanced down and spied the discarded phone, which had rolled partway underneath the bed as Sora let it fall. His eyes grew wide as he realized he had forgotten to put the phone back on it's stand. "Dammit! He called someone. He called someone, and they took him. Who did he call." He pressed star 69 to get a number. "No one would call here. So, let's see who the kid called."

"The number of your last incoming call was (512) 555-7458," the computer chimed in all of its monotone glory. "Please press 1 for more options." Sora's father pressed one. "For the name of the caller, please press 1." He pressed one once again. "The caller's name is Riku Lyonhart. For more options, please press…" the man hung up the phone with an glare.

"So, his damned boyfriend got him. Figures," he said as he dialed the number given to him. He grinned evilly as a small plan entered his mind. "Well, let's just see what he's doing with my son."

------

Several hours had passed since Sora confessed his battle scars to Riku. Riku could sense there was much more to this story, but he wasn't sure if he could ask Sora. The boy had fallen asleep shortly after revealing his backside to Riku, and laid in bed wearing nothing but the pair of jeans. He was awfully curious about the 'private areas' Sora had mentioned. Were they really just as scarred and marred?

Riku crept into the bedroom he had left Sora to sleep in. He leaned against the doorframe and thought hard about the secrets that lay within Sora's pants. "What else are you hiding from the world," Riku whispered into the room. Carefully, so as not to awaken the delicate boy, Riku inched his way towards Sora. Within a moment Riku found himself standing over a slumbering Sora. For the first time in ages, Sora was shirtless in front of someone other than his own father, but he didn't care. It's hard to care about those details when you're sound asleep. He was asleep on his back, and his face was curled up in the goofiest grin of contentment. Riku briefly wondered what Sora was dreaming about. After a moment Riku found himself eyeing Sora's crotch, pondering if he should peek and see how bad the damage was to his 'private areas.'

'_No, that's violating trust… and we've only known each other for a couple of week now. Me taking a peek at his ding dong is too much even for me.'_ But still, he was curious. Sora was a beautiful sight to see, despite his battered appearance while undressed. Riku estimated that he'd look perfect if his scars and other markings were left alone to heal for a couple of weeks. But, if his father was as violent as Sora led on, those scars would never get the chance to heal. Hell, Sora would probably be dead if he didn't figure something out soon.

'_I finally found someone I can connect with, and he's at the mercy of an abusive father. What else does his father do to him? Think, Riku, think. Does his father actually molest him? That's going a bit far, I'd say. Sure, I can see the whole beating thing because he's drunk and his wife isn't alive any longer to take care of him…' _Riku's mind stopped on the wife part. '_Didn't Sora say 'Damn it, why do I have to look like my mother?' Why would he say that? No way, his father wouldn't be doing that to him, would he?' _Riku thought that question would be answered if he took a good look at Sora's private areas. '_Yes, it's violating trust, but I'd probably get there eventually anyway. I have to see this for myself.'_

Determined not to awaken the sleeping beauty, Riku gently unzipped Sora's pants and began to slide them down past his legs ever-so-gently. He stopped to stare at Sora's legs, and his heart sank as he saw even more gashes and scrapes along his legs. Scraped knees, bruised inner thigh, lacerated shin… Riku could barely contain the tears, but he had to for fear of awakening the little angel. '_Dare I go all the way? All that's left between me and seeing everything is his boxers. And I probably can't get them back onto him once they're off. Should I go ahead?' _With a sigh Riku decided it was now or never. '_There is nothing perverted going on here. This is for proof, not pleasure. Nothing going on…'_

Carefully, Riku unbuttoned Sora's boxer shorts. Gritting his teeth, he pulled Sora's boxers down off of his legs and checked out Sora's most private of areas. Riku could have cried. Obvious signs of sexual trauma were riddled all over Sora's crotch. It was evident that he was being manhandled by someone very rough, and Riku immediately concluded it was his father. He could see even more bruising on his inner thighs, and even a few minor scrapes. Riku's mind nearly snapped at the thought of that monster of a father using this beautiful boy as a mere toy. As some sick reminder of his wife.

"You let your wife rest in peace. You don't steal your son's innocence because he looks like her and is convenient." Riku whispered under his breath. At that very moment Sora decided to roll over onto his stomach, giving Riku a very disheartening look at his ass. Even more scrapings and marking riddled his beautifully round butt. Riku couldn't contain himself. He broke down on the floor and wept. This wondrous boy who had come into his life and captivated him was abused and hurt. No wonder he didn't want Riku touching him at first. How could he trust anyone to touch him after being mistreated like this? Riku was willing to bet no one had touched him in a loving manner since his mother died. And ever since then, he's been forced to be his father's wife in some terribly twisted way.

Riku ran into the adjacent bathroom and promptly threw up. The sheer thought of that monster caused his stomach to wretch. He loved this boy. Maybe not in the ever after sense yet, but he did love what this boy did to him. He made him laugh and smile and feel so good about himself. He was a genuine person, and wasn't put off by his class. He was real with him. And yet he has to go through hell at home just to survive until he can go to college? There has to be SOMETHING he could do.

Riku stood before the sink and looked up into his own reflection. He peered deep into his own eyes and frowned. "Think, Riku, think. There has to be something you can do." He looked down and poured himself a glass of water. "He's safe here, but for how long? I want to keep him safe forever."

Riku rinsed his mouth out and returned to where Sora slept. He actually giggled slightly realizing he had so easily stripped Sora down to his nakedness without waking him up. For one evil moment he thought he could easily take advantage of his nudity, but thought better of that. No, Sora deserved much better than that. It was quite clear he was already being taken too-much advantage of.

Sighing, Riku pulled the blanket over Sora and decided he'd make up some excuse tomorrow why Sora is going to wake up naked. He was so zonked out, Sora probably wouldn't even remember if he had fully undressed or not. Riku leaned in and gently kissed Sora's face. Standing at the doorframe, Riku smiled at the battered angel in his home. "Enjoy the night of worry-free sleep, Sora. You're safe this time." And with that, he flicked off the light.

As he exited the room, his cell phone in his pocket began to vibrate. Reaching in and bringing the screen to his face, he was startled to see Sora's telephone number appear in the caller ID. Unsure of himself, he walked further away from Sora's room and flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" Riku said as he answered his phone.

A gruff man growled on the other end, "How are you enjoying my son?"

Riku glared at the all-too-familiar voice.

* * *

_Thanks for reading so far! Please review, and all that jazz_


	9. Operation: Save Sora

**From Eternamente -- **_Not much of an author's note this time around. Just sit back and enjoy!_

**Disclaimer -- **_Sora, Riku, and any other Kingdom Hearts references belong to Disney/Square Enix. I don't own the characters or settings, however I do adore them and happily present to you a story based on an alternate reality involving said characters and settings._

--------------

**Chapter Nine - Operation: Save Sora**

"How are you enjoying my son?" Sora's father growled sharply into the phone.

Riku glared. He didn't want to talk to this man. Not now. Especially not after seeing what he had done to his angel. "I'm enjoying him just fine, but not in the way you would be," Riku remarked.

"I'm not exactly sure what you're hinting at, but you know nothing of our relationship. Don't jump to conclusions," the angered parent retorted.

"I know plenty about your relationship. Sora hides your 'love marks' from everyone because he's too ashamed to get help. You hurt him. You beat him. And you use him," Riku snapped at the voice. "You don't love him. If you loved him, you'd let him live a life."

"Now you listen to me, boy. I don't know where the hell you think you get off taking my son away from me, but if you think I'm going to stand here and just say my good-byes to the only happiness I have left in this world you have another thing coming," the man gruffly sneered.

"Happiness? Happiness? This isn't how you treat something that makes you happy," Riku growled. "You treat it with love and respect. You don't beat it senseless!"

"Don't you tell me how to raise my own damned son, you punk! For two years since his mother died I've given him a home and love. Do you have any idea how hard it is to be a single parent and afford everything?"

Riku frowned at this. He didn't know how difficult it was, but he also knew Sora's father wasn't treating him right at all. The boy admitted this. Riku could see the pain in Sora's eyes, as he did when he first met him, but now he knew the source of it all. He had the man on the phone right now, and wouldn't give in to the man's anger.

"I've let him live for the past two years with me..." the man began, but Riku cut him off.

"You haven't been letting him live," Riku stated. "You've been killing him." He stepped back towards Sora's room to glance at the peacefully sleeping boy. "But, everything will be fine now. He's safe. With me."

"You listen to me. I will get you for kidnapping. You came into my home, and you stole my son…" the man began.

"You're going to try and charge me, a Lyonhart, with as much influence as my family has in these parts, with kidnapping?" Riku laughed cockily, causing the other man to huff in anger. "You don't realize the weight you don't have to swing around. Let me tell you. I've seen the scars. I've seen his whole body. I know what you've done to him, and I will fight you for his life. If there's anyone who needs to rethink what they have coming, it's you." Before he could hear a response, Riku immediately hung his phone up and smirked. "God it felt good to say that."

------

Sora's father numbly hung up the phone, and slumped to the ground. "Dammit. Dammit. What do I do now?"

Suddenly a faint apparition appeared before the man. He glanced up and saw a beautiful woman faintly appear before him.

"A… Angela?" the man inquired. "Angela, my wife, is that really you?"

The ghost nodded and placed a hand on the man's cheek. Her expression was cold and emotionless. All she did was shake her head 'no' at him before pulling her hand away. As she faded from sight, the man thought he saw her laugh.

"Angela… oh God… what do I do…"

------

Riku slumped onto a couch in the entertainment room. It was very late by now, and everyone else in his home had either gone off to home, or gone off to sleep. He didn't really want to disturb anyone, although he felt like asking for James' help.

His eyes darted around the room and then rested upon the image of the computer in the room. '_Maybe Kairi, or someone I can ask about this all is online. Worth a shot.'_ He turned the computer on, and after a few moments he logged into an instant messenger program. Surprisingly enough, he found Axel, Roxas, and Kairi all online. Wondering if he was going too far with Sora's privacy, he decided he needed to tell them so they can help him think of a way to help. He was certain they'd keep their knowledge a secret, even from Sora himself. At least until he got the help he deserved. Upon deciding that, he invited them all to a chat room.

Roxas: Hey, what's up?  
Kairi: Wow Riku, you're up late.  
Axel: Look who's talking.  
Kairi: Well, I see the two of you are still up.  
Roxas: What's your excuse?  
Riku: ahem?  
Roxas: Sorry. What's up?  
Riku: I'm glad you guys are up. I have a big problem and I need your help thinking of a solution.  
Kairi: Sure, anything. What's the problem?  
Riku: It's Sora.  
Roxas: I thought you liked him?  
Axel: He was out of school all week. Is he alright?  
Riku: No, no, I mean it's a problem Sora has but I need to think of a way to help him. And well, him being out of school is part of the reason.  
Kairi: Well, what's the problem?

Riku hesitated for a moment, wondering if he really should tell them. I mean, it's a very private ordeal for Sora. Plus, how would he go about explaining that he found the marks on his groin? Axel and Roxas would have a field day just at the mere mention of it.

Kairi: Well?  
Riku: Sora doesn't have sensitive skin, like he said.  
Roxas: Okay… your point?  
Riku: He has an abusive father.  
Riku: The reason he was in pain when you slapped his back Roxas is because he has a giant bruise there  
Riku: Among many other marks, welts, and cuts. It's like he's a walking advertisement for Band Aids.

There was a long pause before anyone else said anything. Roxas and Axel stopped exchanging private IM's to stare at what Riku had actually typed. From her end, Kairi held a hand up to her mouth in disbelief at the idea of anyone she knew being in an abusive home.

Riku: He's been wearing sunglasses because he has two nasty black eyes.  
Riku: And Sora didn't say it, but I came to the conclusion that his father molests him.  
Riku: Sora's mother died a few years back, and apparently he looks just like her.  
Riku: So I think his father is a drunk and uses Sora for his pleasure.

Once again, a long amount of silence before anyone dared to respond. The three others were just stunned at this truth. They'd never heard of anything so violent, and so real. Living their lives on Destiny Islands they were all a bit sheltered, but to think this was going on right in their own homeland? They had learned earlier on that Sora lived on the island all of his life, but his family was very reclusive. They were quite proud that he was breaking that mold finally. Even though they knew him for such a short time, they felt like they could be good friends with this kid. But, after hearing the complete truth about his home life, they were upset and scared for him.

Riku: Are you guys listening?  
Kairi: Listen, my father is the mayor. I'll have him arrest Sora's dad.  
Riku: NO!  
Riku: You can't just do that.  
Kairi: Why not?  
Axel: Sounds like the perfect plan to me. Take him away, lock him up, and Sora's home free.  
Riku: No, you can't just do that, and Sora told me why.  
Roxas: Why?  
Riku: Because if you do, Sora will be sent away to some foster home or something far away.  
Riku: Once he's 18 he can do anything he wants. Once he's in college he plans to live on campus.  
Riku: We need to come up with a way to make him safe until he graduates.  
Kairi: Well, that complicates things.  
Riku: Any other ideas?  
Riku: I got nothing. Everything I think of is a bad idea.  
Roxas: Why not keep him at your place?  
Axel: Yeah, you have that big house all to yourself.  
Kairi: Plus, you and he could get reeeeeeeeeeeeally close!

Although he appreciated the egging on, he had to think about that realistically. Wouldn't the police intervene if Sora's father reported Sora as missing? Would Sora even go for the idea of staying here if he could think of a way to keep him here for about two years? Once they're at school, his father could intervene anyway. There had to be a way to do this.

Kairi: I could probably pull some strings with daddy  
Riku: What kind of strings?  
Kairi: Well, when they're investigating someone for being an abusive parent or something they'll put the child in a foster home or something. But if a guardian can be presented, the police will place the kid with that guardian instead of someone random.  
Kairi: Daddy could like issue a temporary custody thing to someone nearby while they investigate his father

Riku grinned at that idea. Of course, that might just work. But who would claim temporary custody of him? And wouldn't Sora have to report his father? Would he do that? I mean, even though he hates the man for what he's doing to him, he's still his father and he's the only family he has. But, isn't the pain, suffering, and obvious trauma reason enough to report your own father? He'd have to get the truth from Sora.

An image of Sora's body filled Riku's mind. He saw Sora's radiant smile, gorgeous blue eyes, and his boyish face, but he saw so many scars and bruises they overtook his whole body. He had to push this idea Kairi had. If he didn't, the next time his father pushes him or throws something at him… Riku didn't even want to think about that. Riku believes in fate. He believes Roxas and Sora were fated to collide in that hallway. He believe Sora came to him, and even confessed his scars to him for a reason. It was fate that brought Sora to him. Riku was certain that subconsciously, Sora was begging Riku to help him. He had to try.

Riku: alright, Kairi I love the idea. Let's get started on it tomorrow.  
Kairi: Awesome. Anything I can do to help, name it. Daddy will do anything I ask.  
Roxas: Anything we can do to help?  
Axel: Just name it  
Riku: Get Sora's things. I can't go barging into their home.  
Riku: Sora can't go because it might be the last time he ever walks through those doors.  
Riku: I know you guys can sneak around and grab his belongings.  
Axel: Sure, no problem.  
Riku: No snogging while you're sneaking.  
Roxas: Don't trust us?  
Riku: I trust you. Not Axel lol  
Axel: He has a point. I'll try.  
Riku: Anyway, I'll talk to Sora in the morning and tell him the plan.  
Riku: I have to convince him that this is the best way to do this. He has to fight back.  
Riku: Only then will he be free.

------

"_Mom?" Sora was taken aback to see his mother again. He felt his body to check if he was in one piece. He looked up at his mother with a worried expression. "Mother, am I…"_

"_No, sweety. This time it's just a dream. You fought back, and you'll be fine. Riku will take care of you," his mother explained sweetly._

_Relieved, Sora walked to his mother and put his arms around her. "What's going to happen now?"_

"_I can't say for sure, honey, but you'll be safe. I promise."_

"_I miss you."_

"_I know you do. But, I'm proud of you," Angela cupped her hands around the boy's face as she brought it up to face her own. The boy smiled a sweet smile._

"_You're proud of me?"_

"_You finally gained the courage to leave him. I never wanted that for you," she replied. "Your father had a horrible drinking problem during the past few years we were together. When I was around, he left you alone and I was able to sedate him. But once I left…" her voice trailed off sadly. "I couldn't protect you anymore. But, now, in some ways I can. And so can Riku."_

"_Riku."_

"_He's giving you a home, a life, and happiness. And he'll make certain you won't lose it. Have faith in him. He loves you," she smiled._

"_I love him, too." Sora stated as he snuggled into his mother._

_Angela smiled sweetly as she placed a gentle kiss on Sora's forehead. "One more thing, sweety."_

_"What's that?" he replied as he looked up at his mother._

_"Riku is formulating a plan to finally rid you of that man. I sensed it, I've heard it, and it will work. I can assure you it will work."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yes. Trust in Riku. He will protect you in the ways I cannot," she replied. "His plan is interesting, but you must go with it and trust him. Once the plan is in effect and complete, you will finally be safe from your father." Her face grew sad as she added on one last sentence. "My husband."_

_"I trust him. He's been good to me ever since we met... he makes me so happy," Sora smiled as he stated his feelings._

"_Just promise me that every time we do see each other, it will just be in your dreams like this, sweetheart?"_

"_I won't give up, Mom," Sora assured her. "I feel stronger already. I have a reason to live now."_

_Angela smiled. "I know. You love him."_

"_I really do," Sora nodded. "I really do love Riku."_

------

The next morning Riku was met with a high pitched shriek from one of the guest bedrooms. Alarmed, Riku went running into Sora's room to find him beet red. Upon seeing Riku, Sora angrily threw a pillow at him.

"You pervert! What did you do to me while I was asleep?!" Sora screamed.

Riku dodged three full sized pillows, two pillow shams, and an alarm clock before he could catch Sora's attention for a moment with an explanation. "Nothing! I did nothing. You were dead asleep and took off the rest of your clothes before falling asleep. Nothing happened. I didn't touch you at all." Riku prayed the glaring boy would believe his white lie, and wouldn't hold it against him once he found out the truth. "I respect you too much to do that," he added once Sora calmed down enough.

"So, you're telling me nothing happened." Sora glanced off to the distance.

"Nothing."

"What a shame," Sora sighed and smirked as Riku's jaw dropped. "Kidding. I just wanted to see your reaction." Sora got up and walked towards Riku, in all of his glory. With Riku blushing, Sora laid a hand on his chest. "I guess there are no secrets now," he said coyly. Sora looked down at Riku's chest shyly. "You've seen the rest of me now." Sora's eyes teared up a little. "I should be ashamed, but I want you to see this as well. You're the only one who said they'd help me."

"Yeah, I did." Riku nodded as he embraced Sora in his arms. Okay, so that's not exactly how he saw everything, but as far as he could tell Sora did his own math and came to that conclusion. At least now Riku wouldn't have to tell him the complete truth about how he stripped Sora down and inspected him.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this. If I'm careful, it should all be healed in a few weeks," Sora said in a low whisper.

"Sora," Riku caressed the boy's chin with his hand. "If you go back to your father, you'll never get healed. He'll keep hurting you, and I just can't stand the thought of you putting yourself in that kind of danger." Riku bit his lip as he recalled the phone call from last night. '_His father is mad now. And enraged that Sora took the initiative to leave. His father might kill him if Sora returns.'_

"What other choice do I have?"

"You could stay here?" Riku asked in a hopeful manner. Would Sora accept the offer? It was quite weird, seeing as how they'd only known each other a few days, but still. Here was far more safe here than there, and Riku would be a gentleman. "Besides, I did mention friends of mine crash here all of the time. You could look at this as a long-term crash? Just until you're eighteen or going to college."

Sora thought about the idea for a few moments. '_Stay with this guy in this big house for as long as I like. How could I do that? Well, he has already seen me naked. And he's not ashamed of my body, despite it's… well, I know what my body looks like. I'm reminded every time I take a shower. And he did say friends crashed here all of the time, so I guess it's alright. But still. How would I do it?'_

"I already have a plan, if that's what you're thinking of. I don't want you to be hurt anymore," Riku assured the brunet.

"What kind of plan?"

"Well, first I need to tell you something important. I needed help with this, so I told Kairi."

"WHAT?!"

"And Roxas and Axel."

"YOU TOLD THEM ABOUT MY FATHER?! What did you tell them?! What?! Who?! What?!" Sora was so flustered that Riku told three people one of his most guarded secrets. No one knew about Sora's body until now. No one knew the pain he suffered through everyday. And now not just Riku knows, but three other people? And more if some big plan goes under way. Sora was mortified.

"I told them so I could help you. I had the idea to keep you here, but I didn't have the proper ties to make sure it went through unhindered. Kairi is the mayor's daughter, and she can get her father to pull some strings for you."

"What about Axel and Roxas?"

"They're probably sneaking around your home right now gathering your belongings to bring here."

"WHAT?!"

"Sora! I couldn't do it! And I couldn't risk having you go and do it, either," Riku explained. "Your father will spend a day waiting for the 24 hour missing persons rule to let him report you. In the meantime, that's a whole day we have to get the plan underway."

Sora was ashamed, embarrassed, but extremely flattered that these people whom he barely knew were going to such great lengths for him. He would have cried if he didn't realize at that moment that he was still very naked and that he was very much being held in Riku's arms.

"Oh my god! I'm still naked!" Sora yelped as he ducked back into the bed and threw a sheet over himself. "Do you, um, have any clothes I could borrow?"

Riku laughed. "Yeah, sure. I'll go get some. I'm gonna need you to do something for this whole plan as well, but I need you to think about how badly you want to do it. I mean, I can try and keep you here as long as you want, but if your father reports you then the police can force you back with him. And I'm honestly afraid of that. So, if you truly want to be free from him you have to take the intiative with something."

"What is it?"

"You have to report your father to the police," Riku said as he left to fetch Sora some of his own clothes.

Sora's heart felt heavy. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. He was sixteen, almost seventeen. In two years he was a rightful adult and wouldn't have to go through all of the red tape and paperwork to be his own free self. He was just planning on toughing it out. The bruises and marks would heal over time. And at least his father was more sedate after using him for… Sora could barely think that last thought. The idea of his father forcing himself upon Sora one more time repulsed the boy. He couldn't fight his father in a physical match. He was weak, scrawny, and he looked so much like his mother it was uncanny. He was easy to overtake by a drunken father. Sora whimpered as his lower body started aching, knowing that his father had roughly violated his most sacred areas while he was unconscious for the past week and unable to resist. Areas he only wished for special people, such as Riku, to explore.

Special people such as Riku.

Riku wanted him to be safe, and happy.

Sora never really knew what it was like to love someone, boy or girl. But here was this special person willing to fight for him. Willing to take his hand and tell him he can fight back. He can be free from this man. Who is telling him that he didn't have to take the pain anymore. That he didn't have to let himself be used by this man who is supposed to be his father.

"Riku, I love you," Sora whispered to the empty room. "I'll do it. I'll report him."

* * *

_Reviews make me happy... keep em coming. __Hope you liked this chapter, and I'm certain you'll enjoy the upcoming climax as well. Review if you read, please!_


	10. Even an Angel Needs Help

**From Eternamente -- **_Thanks for reading my very first fanfic. __I'm considering going back over the previous chapters and developing Riku, Roxas, and Axel a bit. I have the three characters more-defined in what I've written of the sequel so far, and it'd be nice to develop the characters in this part of the story as well. Someone had mentioned that it seems I have Axel and Roxas defined by their relationship. In some ways, I do. Axel is mostly in the story as a bit of comic relief and fan service, but he does at times chime in with a pearl of wisdom or two. Roxas is the more-developed of the two acting as Riku's closest friend, but his friendliness gets distracted by Axel's... Axelness. And as for Riku, we don't hear much about his past. I'm debating if I should edit in more of Riku, or keep this whole segment as strictly Sora's story. I do have plans for Riku's character in the sequel, but I also think it would be nice to develop him here. Give me some feedback and let me know what you think about that._

_So, let's see... about this chapter... I could talk about it here, or just let you read it. I shall let you read it. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer -- **_Sora, Riku, and any other Kingdom Hearts references belong to Disney/Square Enix. I don't own the characters or settings, however if I did then Sora would be mine, and I'd let Riku visit him every now and again. Maybe._

--------------

**Chapter Ten - Even an Angel Needs Help**

Riku headed into his room to get dressed, and pulled out his cell phone as it started vibrating. He smiled as he saw Kairi's name on the screen before answering it.

"Hey Kairi," Riku smiled as he began pulling out clothes. "Are things going as planned?"

"Yup. I explained the whole thing to my father this morning during breakfast. He's gonna help us," she announced happily.

"Great. Axel and Roxas said they'd be at Sora's house by now getting his things, so I think things will go according to plan."

"I hope so. I really care about Sora, you know?" Kairi said. "He makes you so happy… I wouldn't feel right not trying to help him like we are."

"I know. Things will be just fine. Don't worry," Riku smiled. "Anyway, once you have things taken care of with your father, meet up with Roxas and Axel and then come to my place."

"Will do. Daddy's already taking care of the paperwork. I'll see you soon." Kairi replied as she hung up.

Riku dressed comfortably for the day. He had a feeling it would be a bit hectic. After making sure he looked alright he headed back into Sora's room to find the boy sitting in the same spot he left him. He headed over to the boy and kneeled in front of him. "Are you okay?"

Sora nodded. "I'll fight back, Riku. Because you want me to," Sora said in a hushed whisper to the silver-haired boy. "No, because I want to."

Riku's heart soared. This amazing boy before him had been a ball of mixed emotions just last week. Exactly last week he had broken down in the middle of a mall, crying and weeping about things that didn't make sense to Riku at the time. But now it was all clear. Sora had been trying to tell Riku his pain without actually saying it. Riku sat on the bed in front of Sora and gave him a hug. "I'll be here for you. I'll be your strength for this. You can do this."

"So, when should I call?"

"I'm waiting on Kairi's word that her father has the paperwork taken care of. Plus, I'm waiting on Axel and Roxas to arrive with your things. After that's all taken care of, we can put it in motion."

"Are they going to take me away from you?" Sora asked Riku in a pleading manner.

"No, no they won't. I promise you, no matter what, you won't leave me. Even if this isn't your home, I know you'll remain on Destiny Islands," Riku assured the trembling boy. "They'll take your father away. He'll never hurt you again."

Sora snuggled into Riku's chest and let loose some of the happiest tears he had ever imagined crying. How he secretly longed to hear those words, but there was no one to tell him those words before. Until now.

'_They'll take your father away. He'll never hurt you again.'_

It was like a symphony had rang through Sora's ears. Those beautiful words. Never. Hurt. You. Again. Ever since his mother died, his life had been a wreck. His father would come home from work every night demanding dinner, and if it wasn't ready yet Sora went flying. He learned how to safely fall down stairs so it didn't hurt as much upon landing. He'd lost count of how many times he laid unconscious at the bottom of the basement stairs after his father wised up to his safe-falling trick. He'd suffered twisted ankles, broken collarbones, black eyes, cut lips, bruises, being beaten by a belt buckle until he bled, having just about everything in the house used as a weapon against him, and worst of all he had to endure his father's sickening loving embrace as well. Thinking of it all, he felt so empty, as if he was nothing more than a shell of a human. But this guardian angel, this saint, this God almighty has come to tell him that he wouldn't be in pain anymore. That he wouldn't be used anymore. That he would be comfortable. That he wouldn't wake up in the bottom of a stairwell and wonder how many hours or days had passed since he was thrown down there headfirst. He could be complete now.

"Riku?"

"Mmm?"

"Before I regret saying it, I want to tell you something," Sora found the courage to say something very important to Riku. Even though he had no idea what it truly meant anymore, he felt pretty certain this was it. If not for any reason, it was because Riku was willing to give everything he had to Sora to ensure his safety.

"What is it?"

"I love you."

Riku sat back in utter shock. '_Did he just say he loved me? I heard him right, didn't I? He loves me? No way, does he really? I… wow. Did he really just say that? I never thought he'd say that to me. I've only known him for a week, and he already said he loves me. Wow.'_

"I know it's so soon, and even if I don't really know what love is anymore, or yet, I just love you for what you're doing for me. I'll never forget it. Thank you," the brunet said softly, derailing Riku's jumbled train of thought.

"Sora, I've never had someone tell me that before. That they loved me," Riku said quietly. "You don't know how much that means to me. I'm jealous of you. Even before your mother died, your parents truly loved you and let you know that. My parents only drop in on occasion to wish me a happy holidays before scurrying off to some unknown location. They haven't told me they loved me in years."

Riku stood up and stared out of the large bay window. Sora's eyes never left the angel for a moment, whimpering with acknowledgement to Riku's words.

"They send postcards, e-mails, letters, and gifts. They send every greeting they possibly can, but even when they're here they don't take me in their arms and say they love me. Not once. I haven't heard someone say that to me in years."

"I'm sure they love you or they wouldn't bother to show they care at all," Sora offered in a low voice.

"I know, but it would still be nice to hug them once in a while," Riku said sadly as he turned back around to face the fragile boy.

Despite his own problems, Sora realized there was oddly something about each other that the other was jealous of. Sora was jealous of how well-off and worry-free Riku's life and home were, and Riku was jealous of the togetherness Sora had before his mother had died. Sora wanted to get up and just hug the boy, and cry along with him, but he knew they couldn't break down because of their sadness. Sora already had a newfound resolve to rid himself of his abusive father. Riku would be alright, so long as Sora proves how much he loves him.

"I'm not sure what love is anymore, Riku," Sora began as Riku made his way to sit on the bed next to him. "But I'm willing to find out again if you want me to. I owe you so much right now. I owe you my life…" Sora's voice trailed off. It seemed so long ago when the two of them met. He had noticed Riku's beauty, but he hadn't understood the heart of gold that slept within his porcelain exterior. He was feeling so apologetic for freaking out the first time Riku touched him. But, after being touched so hurtfully by his father, it was no wonder that he wasn't used to a genuine caress. He was used to his father grabbing him, and using him as a piece of meat and the discarding him like yesterday's trash. He felt like a rag doll around his father, but around Riku… around Riku he felt like a person.

Sora whimpered and trembled under the sheet every time he thought of his father. After having the truth painted so clearly before him, he couldn't go back to that life. And he was petrified. What if it doesn't work? What if he's taken away? What if his father gets revenge on him if it didn't work? He'd be a dead man. Sora pulled the sheet over his head and wailed out loud in sadness thinking of his father killing him for trying to escape him. Concerned, Riku held the sobbing, crumpled boy in his lap.

"Sora, I love you too. And I'll never let anyone hurt you again. And I'll respect you in every way. I'll let you heal. You're one of the only people who has ever seen me for who I am, not what I am. Everyone sees me as this statue on a pedestal. You see me as a person. Every time we're together, you just light up. You opened up to me at the mall, and then at the Manor, and you let me drop my defenses as well. It means a lot to me. I'll never let myself lose you. Not when I have you so close right now," Riku calmly assured Sora.

Sora poked his head out from under the sheet and hugged Riku. "I'll make you happy. I'll be yours forever. You're giving me my freedom. I'll give you my heart."

Riku delicately rubbed Sora's back and nuzzled his face into the brunet's spikey hair. He lightly pecked the boy's forehead and reached down to lift Sora's face up to the older boy's own. "Sora..." he said as he gently pulled the younger's face towards his own. "Thank you," he said as Sora's face was a mere inch away from his own. The air between the two began to grow hot and heavy, as if the air itself was hovering in anticipation around the boys. "You're giving me the best gift in the world." And with that he pulled the younger into a breathtaking kiss.

Sora reached up and twisted himself into Riku's lap to earn himself some comfort. He fingered Riku's hair, and allowed the silver-haired boy to explore his own mouth. _'I love you, Riku. Never let me go.'_

------

After some time, Riku heard the front bell ring followed by his cell phone ringing in the other room. He and Sora had been making out ever since that wonderful first kiss, and time was easy to lose track of.

"That is most likely someone under our employ, sweetness. You might want to get your clothes on," Riku said with a smirk. Riku's heart dropped down a beat as Sora winced a few times as he untangled himself from the sheets and reach across for his borrowed clothes. '_I can't imagine the pain he goes through each day. I won't let him go through it alone.'_

Riku opened the front door to a welcome committee. Axel and Roxas each carried two tote bags, while Kairi was present along with her father. "Hey guys. Oh! Mayor Albright, it's an honor." Riku bowed to the mayor before welcoming everyone into his home.

"Daddy insisted he meet Sora so that he can better help him," Kairi explained the mayor's presence.

"Yes, I've heard quite a bit about the boy from my daughter here. And I must say, you're all amazing friends for him to have to help him out in this manner," the mayor told the group. "I'm even willing to overlook a bit of trespassing on young Sora's behalf." he glanced at Roxas and Axel, who were both wearing the stupidest grins on their faces. "In any event, before I help him, I'd like to talk to him and get his take on the whole ordeal."

Riku ushered the crowd into the living room. Before entering, he grabbed Roxas by the arm and brought him into the foyer. "Did you get his things?"

"Yeah, we got everything we could find in his dresser and closet. He didn't have many things, and a lot of it is raggedy," Roxas said halfheartedly.

"And his father?"

"Out of his mind, passed out drunk. Beer cans and bottles surrounded the bastard," Roxas said in disgust. "Man, if my parents ever got like that…"

Riku and Roxas joined the group sitting in the living room. Out of respect for the mayor's presence, Roxas opted to sit next to Axel, rather that on top of him.

"So," Mayor Albright broke the ice, his aging face brightening up in a smile as he clapped his knees. "Where is the lad?"

As if on cue, Sora delicately walked down the stairs towards the group in the main hall. Wincing slightly, he was startled to see the mayor in Riku's home.

"Ah, you must be the young Sora Tsukada. I've heard much about you from my daughter this morning." Mayor Albright extended a hand towards Sora, who hesitated for a moment.

"It's okay, Sora. Daddy's on our side on this. You can trust him," Kairi assured the nervous boy.

"I understand what you've been through, from what I've been told. I don't blame you for not immediately trusting me, which is why I came to meet you and hear everything from you," the mayor told Sora. "I want to help you, but I need to know everything."

Sora had gone through the story with Riku already. It was a bit much to ask him to relive the past two horrifying years of his life yet again. But, if this would earn him his freedom, he'd travel through Hell and back for the chance.

"Everything," Sora gulped. "This might take a while." Sora nervously stood in the middle of a room, knowing that all eyes were on him. "Um, well, Riku told me he told you all about me. So, I guess you want to see some proof."

"We believe Riku, Sora. We don't need to see proof if you don't want to show us," Roxas said.

"No, but Mayor Albright would need to see it anyway," Sora sighed as he took off his shirt and turned around for the room to see. "Welcome to the past two years of my life."

Mayor Albright held a hand over his lips and shook his head. "The thought that someone would do this to you. Sora, please, tell me everything."

And Sora did. He was embarrassed to go into explicit detail, but he knew he needed to. He had to say everything. About being home schooled, and then his mother dying to cancer. About how his father was infatuated with Sora because he'd be drunk and Sora looked like his mother. How his father would be so temperamental and would throw furniture at Sora, and how he'd throw him down the stairs. He told the mayor everything. Every bump, cut, bruise, every unconscious night, every tearful morning. He had to say it all, because he knew if he didn't then any missing part of the story could set his father free and he might kill Sora for trying. Riku watched on as this boy became so vulnerable, yet comforted by telling everyone about his tragic past few years. How he'd gone from being a simple island boy to this battered shell of a person. He restrained himself, but the urge to hug and hold Sora was stronger than ever.

"Sora, I've heard all I need to know. I'll draw up all of the necessary paperwork as soon as I get back to my office. I just need two things from you," the mayor said.

"What's that?"

"You have to go to the police today, and you need to present a guardian who we can give temporary custody to. You're sixteen, so it's only for two years."

"I already knew about the police," Sora began. "But I don't know anyone who can be my guardian."

"Daddy, isn't there someone on the islands who'd be willing to take Sora in? At least as his official guardian? We already discussed it last night. Riku said Sora could live here with him, so he wouldn't be a burden to anyone," Kairi tugged at the mayor's arm.

"Hmm… well," the mayor had a thoughtful look in his eyes. "I'm feeling charitable. I've already taken in one child." He smiled and gently cupped Kairi's face in his hand. "Sora, would you like it if I named myself your guardian? You'd be free to live here if you so desire. There are plenty of people here to look after you, and it always helps to have a good friend in the same home."

Riku chuckled to himself as he recalled Sora's initial reaction to his buying Sora a present as an apology for striking his bruise.

'_I don't want your charity.'_

He had to chuckle, knowing this time Sora wasn't going to act proud and defiant. Sora would accept.

"I…" Sora began to say something, anything, but before he could he felt a calming hand caress his cheek. He looked around, but no one was close enough to do that. Then he saw his mother's face briefly before him, smiling and nodding in approval. This was the sign Sora needed that the mayor was good to his word.

"Would you like that?" Mayor Albright repeated.

"Yes," Sora sniffled as he stepped back to the couch and into Riku's waiting arms. "Yes, I'd like that very much. Thank you so much." Sora tried hard to fight back the tears of joy that were forming, but the kindness was too much and too overwhelming. In one day's time he had a way out of his life and a future.

* * *

_Reviews and stuff please! I enjoy hearing feedback, regardless of the context. Some of you guys have been very helpful in me taking great care to rework some areas of the story to make it all the better. I know some of you are enjoying the 'yay Sora and Riku are in love!' aspect, but I also appreciate the feedback regarding the controversial themes contained here._

_This bit of the story is almost done. I may as well stop regarding the sequel as a sequel, because I am attaching it to this. So, I'm just going to say Part One of the story is almost over. Yes, it is a happy ending. How happy of an ending will it be? You'll just have to see..._


	11. Divine Intervention

**From Eternamente -- **_Uhhh... not much to say here, except a big thank you to all of my reviewers. Writing this story has been fun, and by no means am I done yet. This part of the story is definitely winding down... and I did promise a happy ending. You will be pleasantly surprised. Some notes follow the story, though... I felt more like allowing you all to get right to the story without having to leaf through too much of my banter._

**Disclaimer -- **_Sora is mine. Not under protest, mind you. He likes it. Especially when I cuddle him. Anywho, Riku, and any other Kingdom Hearts references belong to Disney/Square Enix. Okay, fine, Sora is their's as well. But he is mine to cuddle._

--------------

**Chapter Eleven - Divine Intervention**

The six of them headed down to the police station shortly thereafter. Rather than simply call the police, Mayor Albright decided this was something that needed to be taken care of urgently. As soon as the group stepped into the station, an officer at the front desk greeted them.

"Mayor Albright, it's an honor. What seems to be on your mind today?" the officer extended her arm towards the mayor as he shook her hand.

"Lieutenant, I need your help with a very special case," Mayor Albright declared.

"Oh? And what seems to be the trouble?"

"This boy," the mayor stepped aside to present Sora to the officer. "He's not the trouble, mind you. He has trouble."

The lieutenant glanced at the young boy before her, taking note of his battered face. "My, my, what happened to you?"

"It's a rather long story, Lieutenant. May we all talk to you in your office?" the mayor requested.

"Certainly, right this way. Whatever the problem here is, we'll make it right." The lieutenant had a feeling what the problem was, but felt it was best not to jump to conclusions.

Once the group arrived at the lieutenants office, she requested to speak to Mayor Albright and Sora alone. Before she could usher Riku outside as well, Sora asked if the boy could stay.

"Please? He's been taking care of me," Sora pleaded.

Unsure of whether or not she should force Riku outside, the mayor nodded at the officer to let her know it was alright that he remained. "Alright, it's fine by me." She called to the rest, "I'm not sure how long this will take, but please make yourselves at home." The remaining three sat on a couch and watched the door close behind the officer.

With an evil look in his eyes, Axel began to lick Roxas' neck.

"Seriously, dude, have some tact. We're in a police station," Roxas flatly declined Axel's advance, despite emitting a mewl of satisfaction.

"Listen, I don't care if we're in a police station, a bus station, a train station, or a stationary store. I want you now. Got it memorized?" Axel grinned.

Roxas laughed, but still rejected the advance. "We do double later," Roxas winked much to Axel's delight. "Just behave yourself for a little while."

------

"So, tell me what the problem here is… I didn't catch your name?" the lieutenant asked Sora.

"Sora. Sora Tsukada," he replied.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Lieutenant Aerith Gainsborough. You arrived here with our mayor, so I'm assuming you're actually having some trouble, correct? I highly doubt our mayor has the time to chase down some kid being naughty," Aerith chuckled.

"Well, yeah, I do have a problem at home," Sora said.

"Oh? Well, I can't help you if you don't tell me. What seems to be the problem?" Aerith inquired as she clicked a pen open and jotted Sora's name down.

"My father is the problem, miss. He…" Sora hesitated. He knew that once he said it all, the ball would start rolling. But he was terrified about the direction the ball would roll in. The mayor was on his side, though, and that comforted him. He knew he at least had a chance that he'd land in the proper place.

"He… did something to you?" Aerith offered.

"He beats me, and has done things to me several times during the past two years," Sora blurted out in tears. "Ever since my mother died, he's been using me for… you know… because I look like her, and he would beat me if I came home a few minutes late or didn't have dinner ready in time. He'd throw me down the stairs, and handcuff me to my bed so he could take advantage of me." He didn't want to cry in front of the police, but he couldn't help himself. Saying the story again was painful. He just wanted his father taken away so he could move on with his life, but just talking about it was so painful.

Aerith couldn't help but let her heart go out to this broken boy. She had a feeling this boy was in an abusive home the moment he walked in. He wasn't wearing sunglasses that day, so she could see his black eyes and cut face easily. She also noticed he looked far skinnier than he should be for a boy of his age and height. She was disgusted, but knew she couldn't let her personal feelings interfere with her duty. She did, however, choose that moment to gently hug the boy as he wept.

"There, there. I had a feeling this was the case. Don't worry, everything will be fine. The mayor here and I will take care of this," Aerith assured the sobbing child. "I need you to gather your courage, though, because I need more information from you." She gently lifted Sora's tear-stained face to her own. "I need you to understand that this investigation will probably be taxing, but in the end you'll be free from him, alright?"

Sora wasn't sure if this woman was lying to her or not. He kept glancing away from her, and tried to find somewhere else to focus. For two years the person he was supposed to trust the most had abandoned his trust. How could he trust someone else? The only other person he felt he could trust was Riku. He was the only one who had held him so carefully. He was the only one who offered everything he had to him. He wouldn't trust anyone unless Riku said it was alright to.

Sensing Sora's distrust of Aerith, Riku piped up. "Sora, you can trust Lieutenant Gainsborough. She'll help us."

Encouraged by Riku's approval, Sora decided to look into Aerith's eyes. He could sense a warmth in this woman, and for the sole reason of an 'eyes don't lie' mantra, Sora believed she would help him. He believed this woman would fight for him. Sora's eyes began to tear up again. He'd certainly done a lot of crying the past few days.

Aerith reached for a tissue and gently dabbed Sora's eyes, being very careful not to hurt his bruises. She glanced at Riku and inquired about him. "And who might you be, by the way? Sora seemed very attached to you when I tried to usher you outside before."

"My name is Riku, ma'am. Riku Lyonhart."

"Oh, I've heard that name before." Aerith's face lightened as she recalled one of the island's most exclusive family names. "Your family helped fund the station's renovation a few years back."

Riku blushed. "Yes, ma'am, that's true."

"And how do you know Sora, may I ask?" Aerith inquired.

_'He's the love of my life,'_ Riku's mind teased him to admit, but he didn't want to just blurt that out. Sora was far too fragile right now for Riku to get goofy in love. "Well, Sora had just started attending Destiny High this year. He met me and my friends, and we welcomed him into our group," Riku explained. He left out a lot of the less-prudent details, such as how much he loved the boy, and how he intended to spend the rest of his life with him. He went through every detail about the past week, from Sora's collapse in the school, to the days of disappearance. He made sure to tell the officer about his visit to Sora, but how his father told him his son had the flu. Finally, he got to the most recent day of the story. "So, I called on Friday during lunch. His father answered the phone and wouldn't let me talk to Sora. He said he had fallen down a flight of stairs, which was a complete lie because he told me he had the flu the night before. I don't think his father realized it was me. Anyway, maybe twenty minutes later Sora called me and asked me to get him out of his house." Riku stifled back his emotions as he continued to explain his point of view of the past day. "I didn't know what happened over the course of the week, but he looked terrible when I found him. He had handcuffs around both of his wrists and ankles, and he looked so thin and frail. He was bloody, as well. He barely had the strength to make it to my car, but once he got into it we drove to my place and he's been there with me since." Riku glanced at Sora who was shaking as that day was being talked about.

"And what day was this? When Sora asked you to take him, that is?" Aerith inquired.

"Friday afternoon, ma'am," Riku replied. "Just yesterday, in fact."

"I see," Aerith nodded. "We did get a phone call from a Mr. Tsukada, in fact, just last night. He said his son had run away, possibly kidnapped, but we explained our hands were tied until a twenty-four hour period had passed." She paused. "That period has not passed yet, by the way. And won't until exactly 7pm tonight. So, we have about five hours to undergo this investigation before your father counters with a missing person's investigation."

The mayor nodded before speaking. "Everything you can do, please do so. All of the paperwork, I'll take care of it. I've already agreed to be this boy's guardian."

"Your generosity." Aerith smiled as she placed a hand over her heart. "You overwhelm me sometimes." Aerith stood up, and gestured for the mayor and Riku to exit the room. "I'll need to talk with Sora for a bit privately, if you don't mind?"

"Yes, of course, I understand," Mayor Albright replied.

Riku stood up to leave, but Sora tugged on his sleeve. "Don't leave me."

"I have to, Sora. She has to talk to you privately," Riku didn't want to leave, but he had to assure Sora it would be alright for a little while.

"Don't worry, Sora, it's only for a few minutes," Aerith assured the boy. "I promise, you and your friend will be together again soon."

Biting his lip, Sora let Riku go for the meantime. Riku patted him lightly on the shoulder before leaving the room.

"Now then, Sora," Aerith began, making certain Sora was looking into her eyes. "We're going to need a few things from you for the investigation. And you need to consent to this."

"What kind of things?"

"Well, you said your father used you. I can only assume you mean that he raped you. We'll need to administer a few tests to verify that. It's simple, but considering what you've gone through it might seem violating."

"What will they do?"

"They'll take some samples from your body. It will take a few minutes, but they'll need to be a bit forward in order to collect the samples. Is that alright?"

Sora didn't want anyone else touching or poking or prodding in those areas, but he had to agree to this. He needed to let them have every bit of evidence possible so his father couldn't come after him again. Sora sadly nodded his head in agreement.

"We'll also have to take pictures of your body as proof of the beatings he's administered. We'll have to take pictures of your back, your arms, legs, even your private areas," Aerith continued. Once again, Sora nodded.

"Also, when the court is gathered, you'll have to approach the bench and discuss this to a courtroom. The judge, jury, lawyers, and most likely even your father," Aerith explained.

Sora shook his head no at that one. "I won't face him again. I can't see that man's face again."

"You're going to have to, or he'll walk free," Aerith urged.

"Do you know what it's like for the person who you're supposed to love the most has also been the one to hurt you the most?" Sora asked as he hugged himself, bringing his knees up to his chin. "How can I face him again. Every time I think about him, every part of my body aches, and I imagine him throwing me down to a concrete floor again. I can't get the image of him on top of me while I'm handcuffed to my own bed, unconscious… I can't get it out of my head. I want to die." Sora let out a sob at the last sentence. And it was true. He wanted to die, but he knew he couldn't. He promised his mother he wouldn't. He knew there was a light at the end of this tunnel.

"Honey, no one deserves what you've gone through," Aerith consoled the child. "We're going to make it so he never can do this to you again. But you have to face him one final time. Shame him. Show him how much he's hurt you. Make him feel terrible for the pain he's caused you. You have to gather the courage to do this, or we can't help you. You have to help us help you."

Sora cried into Aerith's arms, and finally nodded yes. "Okay, okay, I'll do it."

Aerith smiled and stood up to talk to everyone else. Before she could open the door, Sora called out a question.

"Can you promise me that I won't be taken away from my friends?"

Any other time, Aerith knew she couldn't answer that with certainty. She knew most abused children were deposited into foster homes, or sent to live with far-away family members. But, she also knew Sora had Mayor Albright as his willing guardian.

"I promise, Sora. You won't leave here if you don't want to. The mayor will make sure of that." Sora smiled at Aerith's words, and she left him alone for a moment to call everyone in.

------

The afternoon had turned to evening, and a knock on the front door of the Tsukada residence awoke Sora's father with a start. "What the… ugh…" me mumbled as he got out of bed and stumbled to the door. A few empty bottles clunked along the floor as he kicked them aside. He glanced out his window to see several police cars in his driveway.

"Shit. This is not good," he seethed.

"Mr. Tsukada! Mr. Tsukada, open up," a call came out from the front door.

"Shit, no, they reported me instead. Crap, I can't let this happen. I'll escape," he grinned as he rushed to the back door of the house to make his getaway. He could hear the police banging harder at his front door, shouting for him to open up. He made his way to the kitchen and threw open the back door, which lay directly across from the open cellar door. As he opened it, he was surprised to see Angela there.

"Angela," he stammered out. This time the woman was a solid figure, dressed in the exact clothes she was buried in, but a luminescent aura surrounded her. "Angela, my Angela."

With a glare in her eyes, she shoved the man backwards. With divine force she toppled the man down the cellar stares, and he fell to the ground with a thud. With a satisfied smirk on her face, she made her way to the front door and opened it slightly before disappearing.

The officers rushed in to search the home, and eventually came upon Sora's father sprawled out on the concrete floor.

"Mika Tsukada, you have the right to remain silent," the officer began as he handcuffed the man after presenting a warrant for his arrest. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…"

------

It had been a few hours since the police obtained the necessary evidence from Sora. He was sent to the lab to have a rape test administered, and was photographed for proof of abuse. Now all that was left was the waiting game.

The group had all gone back to Riku's home. Mayor Albright had to return to his office for the afternoon, but he assured Sora and his friends that he'd call them the moment he heard any news. The group sat in Riku's living room chatting about random teenage things. Riku had his arms around Sora, who was holding onto the boy closer than ever. Sora never wanted to let go of his guardian angel. Kairi couldn't help but smile wistfully at the couple. And, all the while, Roxas and Axel were making out like rabbits on the couch.

After what seemed like eons the telephone rang. James entered the living room after a few moments, telephone in hand. "Master Riku, it's Lieutenant Aerith Gainsborough on the telephone."

"Thank you, James," he waved his assistant away as he held the phone to his ear. "Hello!"

"Hi, Riku it was, yes?" Aerith inquired.

"Yes, this is Riku."

"Is Sora with you?"

"Of course, would you like to talk to him?"

"No, that's not necessary. I'm sure he's been through enough today. Just let him know that we have his father here in custody. He's being questioned right now, and being shown the evidence against him. He called for a lawyer, but I'm sure we can still break through," Aerith said confidently. "Just let Sora know everything will be alright for me?"

Riku smiled. "Thank you so much, I'll be sure to tell everyone." Riku hung up the phone and set it on the table.

"Well, what happened?" Kairi asked.

Riku couldn't contain his happiness anymore. They did it. Sora was going to be okay. "His father is in the police's custody right now. They're interrogating him."

"What?" Sora bolted up upon hearing that news.

"Your father is under arrest, Sora. He won't hurt you anymore," Riku repeated.

Sora sighed happily in Riku's arms as he snuggled deeper into his body. "Thank you," he said before drifting off into a pleasant slumber in Riku's arms.

* * *

_Not much else to say, other than I have started a new on-going fiction. This is one that is actually being written as I post it, although I do have future chapters written out (just going over them with a fine-toothed comb before submitting the new chapters). Anyway, check out my other story, 'Until Eternity,' which is yet another Sora/Riku yaoi story. It's actually a bit more bold in terms of content (oddly enough, judging how 'An Angel's Savior' deals with child molestation and abuse), and that's because I have Sora and Riku of college-age in it. Yay adult content. It gets an automatic M for blatant suggestiveness and 'left to the reader's imagination' sex scenes. Not to give away the plot of that, but I'm sure you'll check it out anyway... it stars Sora as Riku's devoted lover, having finally won his love after a lifetime of friendship. A seemingly perfect life is shattered one fateful evening as Sora's life is taken from him by a wayward vehicle. But the bond of love, and unfinished business, surpasses the ties of immortality versus mortality, and Sora finds hope as an angel to be together with his beloved for eternity once again. Anyway, enough synopsis! One chapter is up, and I'm uploading the second chapter in a little bit. Enjoy it, and please leave reviews (on both stories hehe). They mean the world to me, seriously... they help me write better. Thank you!_

_If you're really nice, and read both stories and review them, I might be reeeeeeeeally nice and give Axel and Roxas more playtime in 'An Angel's Savior' in future chapters... if I get reviews on my one-shots as well, you'll definitely get some more Axel/Roxas! ... is it wrong to pimp out them for reviews? No? I didn't think so._


	12. Crime and Punishment

**From Eternamente -- **_We now draw to the conclusion of this part of the story. Yes, this is the last chapter for this part. The next installment will be an intermission one-shot, and then I'll start posting the sequel on this very story. I won't devulge much about the sequel here... you'll just have to wait!_

**Disclaimer -- **_Sora, Riku, and any other Kingdom Hearts references belong to Disney/Square Enix. At least, as far as they believe. We all know the truth._

--------------

**Chapter Twelve - Crime and Punishment**

Sora was very nervous. It had been a full week since the authorities arrested his father for child molestation and abuse. He was awaiting the cue to enter the courtroom to face a man who was supposed to love him. Sora was nervous, but also frightened. He wasn't sure he could look into the eyes of the man who was supposed to watch over him for his mother, but instead used him for his own pleasure and punching bag.

A week without the abuse was certainly helping Sora to feel better. His body was still very visibly scarred, but the bruises had receded, and he didn't wince quite as much when he walked. He was also a lot more approachable by people, especially by Riku. Riku wouldn't touch him in ways he didn't want to. Not until this was completely over, and not until Sora gave him the okay. Riku wanted Sora to know how much he loved and respected him. He'd wait, and be patient.

"Sora Tsukada?" a clerk called Sora's name in the waiting room.

"Yes? That's me."

"You may step into the courtroom now. They're ready to see you," she said with a smile. Sora nodded. The clerk patted him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Stepping into the courtroom, Sora made pains to divert his eyes away from the man who he used to call father. He glanced around the room and noticed Aerith standing in the front row. He smiled at her, and received a smile back. Standing next to her was Mayor Albright. The man who agreed to be his guardian. Because of him, for the past week he'd been able to stay at Riku's home and heal. He could never begin to thank that man enough. He looked everywhere except at the Defendant's table. He knew he'd have to face him before the afternoon was done, though.

Sora approached the bench and placed his hand on the Bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

Sora smiled. "I wouldn't be here if I intended to lie. Yes, I swear to tell the truth and everything else you just said." The courtroom stifled back a giggle at Sora's response.

"Mr. Tsukada. Sora, is it?" the defendant's lawyer asked Sora. Sora thought in his mind '_This man is defending my father. How does it feel to be defending the man who hurt me the most?'_ "Yes, that is my name."

"You say that my client, your father, raped you and beat you," the lawyer began.

"That's correct," Sora nodded.

"And you claim that this has been going on for two years?"

Sora's eyes darted to see his father for just a moment. He saw the man as he hadn't seen him in years. Sober and somber. The boy wasn't sure what to make of that picture. He swallowed. "Yes, it's been going on for two years. Since my mother died."

"And you did nothing to stop him? Sora, if you don't stop him and consent to what he's doing, that's not rape at all," the lawyer said as he made an attempt to defend Sora's father.

Sora's heart went in his throat for a moment, but suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see who had done so, and saw a translucent hand gently patting him. A motherly voice inside of Sora's heart urged Sora to defend himself. "I didn't know any better. He told me when I was fourteen that this was okay. I was naïve and he took advantage of that. If I knew then what I know now, I would never have let him touch me like that," he said indignantly.

The lawyer sighed and tried to break apart Sora's defenses, however Sora had too much strength on his side and he ultimately failed. Sora couldn't be broken, not when he wanted his freedom so badly. He knew if he wavered for even a moment his father could be set free and he'd be in for far worse pain than he'd ever felt. He'd probably be killed before he had the freedom of eighteen years of age if he let his guard down.

After some time, judgment was to be passed. After looking over all of the evidence, it was quite clear that Sora's father was going to be judged guilty. The pictures of Sora's scarred body spoke volumes, and the results of the tests proved Sora's father did indeed use Sora in the most horrible way. Nearly in tears, Sora was relieved when he was finally allowed to step down from the bench. On his way to a seat in the front row, his eyes met his father's. They seemed different from the lusty, angry eyes he had become accustomed to. These eyes were sad, and sober. It suddenly occurred to Sora that his father hadn't been sober for a moment ever since his mother died. His father and mother truly were in love. He just wished his father hadn't taken his lust out on her look-alike.

"Mika Tsukada, how do you plead" the Honorable judge inquired.

"We plead not…" the lawyer was cut off as Sora's father stood up.

"Mr. Tsukada, yes?" the judge asked of Sora's father.

"I wanted to say a few words before my plea and before judgment was passed," Sora's father announced.

"Alright, granted. Please keep it brief."

Sora's father began to walk towards Sora, but kept his distance from his son. "My son. Sora." He raked a hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry for what I put you through because of your mother's death. For the first time in two years I am sober, and I'm only beginning to realize what I've done to you." Mika fought back a few tears. "When your mother was alive, she had such high hopes for you while she was schooling you. And so did I. And look at you. You're standing up for yourself against a monster, and you're holding your ground. And I know you're scared. But, I'm proud of you, Sora. My regret is that I'm the monster you found the courage to fight. I wish I hadn't made my mistakes, and I'll never be able to forgive myself for what I've done to you now that I know everything. The past two years have been a blur for me. I'd give anything to go back in time and give you better memories." He turned to the judge. "Your honor, I wish to plead guilty. I know now what I've done, and I will take responsibility for the pain I caused my son. I'm ready for whatever." Sora's father sat down, and tried to control his emotions.

"Well. This is an interesting turn of events," the judge began. "How does the jury find the defendant?"

"We the members of the jury hereby find the defendant, Mika Tsukada, guilty of all charges brought against him," the head jury member said.

"Before I pass judgment, Sora Tsukada would you please approach the bench?"

Sora nervously rose, not quite certain what to make of his father's speech. He wasn't sure if he should forgive him, or act like it didn't matter. Before he knew what to think, he was at the bench.

"Sora, because of the uniqueness of your father's plea, I'm willing to allow you to give the options for his sentence. It's all in your hands," the judge began.

"Um," Sora replied nervously as he thought for a moment. "I'm not sure I can sentence my own father for the pain he caused me. I'll never be able to forget what he did to me, even if I can forgive." He struggled for a moment to find the right words. "Even after the physical pain is gone, there will be a lot of scars that will remain. I'll always have reminders of what he's done to me. I want to forgive him, and I'm sure I will over time. But I'll never be able to forget. Not after hurting me so much." Sora stifled back tears. "I can't decide his fate. He already decided it for himself when he touched me. Just please make sure his fate forces him to do some form of Alcoholics Anonymous. He might be sober now, but I want him to be sober every time I visit him to remind him of what he did to me." Rubbing his nose, Sora sat down and took his seat again next to Aerith. She patted his shoulder and mouthed 'way to go.'

"Alright then. Mika Tsukada, please approach the bench. I am ready to pass judgment," the judge directed. Sora's father approached the bench once more, and Sora caught a glance of his face. This wasn't the same face of the man who would spend nights ravishing his son. This was the face of a defeated man who admitted to hurting someone. Despite his hatred for his actions, Sora couldn't help but feel sorry for the man who was his father before his mother passed away. He only wished his father didn't do everything he did for the past two years. They could have made it together, just like his father said that day when he broke the boundaries between father and son. Everything he said that day, back when Sora was fourteen, could have been a reality. But he couldn't keep his hands to himself. A single tear fell from Sora's right eye, and dropped down to his lap.

"I'm ready," Sora's father replied.

"Mika Tsukada, I sentence you to ten years in a state penitentiary. During that time you will attend weekly Alcoholics Anonymous meetings. By the time you leave, you will hopefully learn the mistakes of your past. Furthermore, for the rest of your lives you are not to come within 100 feet of Sora Tsukada, unless he gives his consent," she slammed her gavel down. "Court is dismissed."

Dejected, Sora's father allowed himself to be taken by the arm of a nearby police officer. Rushing over to his father, Sora asked the officer to wait a moment.

"Sora, I can't be within 100 feet of you anymore, you heard the judge," his father said.

"I know, but I consent it this time," Sora said. "You hurt me so much, and I don't think I can ever forgive you for that. We were both hurting. You were hurting because mom died. If things had gone differently, she'd still be here and we'd be a family still."

Sora's father looked at the ground. "What's your point, Sora?"

"I loved you, Dad. And I hope we can be a family again someday," Sora said with a sad look in his eyes. He loved his father, but he didn't love the man he had become. Sora extended a hand to his father. Glancing at the officer for approval, he accepted Sora's handshake. "Get better, Dad. I'll wait."

"I love you, son."

In the back of the courtroom an apparition appeared briefly to nod in approval before fading away once more.

------

"So, how'd it go?" Roxas asked.

Riku, Roxas, Axel, Kairi, and Sora had gone to celebrate their success and Sora's birthday at a local restaurant simply named 'Yuna's Place'. It was a quaint restaurant in the heart of the island, and the owner was kind and caring. Selphie had also joined the group tonight, and so the six of them dined on everything and anything all in Sora's honor. Sora looked around the table at his new friends, and said silent prayers for each of them. They saved his life for no reason. They didn't know him before this all started, but they cared about him more than anyone else had ever cared for him. He'd never thank them enough.

"Well, it was tough, and the judge wanted me to hand my father his sentence. I couldn't do that, but I asked that he had to attend AA meetings. They gave him ten years and he can't come within 100 feet of me without my consent," Sora replied.

"Just ten years?" Kairi asked. "Sounds like he deserves a lot more than that."

"Well, he made a speech and expressed how sorry he was for hurting me," Sora replied as he shrugged.

"And you bought that?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Not completely, but I knew he was drunk the whole time. At least for the most part." Sora leaned back into his chair. "The man hasn't been sober for longer than a day since my mother died." He smiled as Riku put an arm around Sora. "You can't really blame the booze for what he did, but I also know he probably could have restrained himself if he wasn't drinking all of the time."

"I dunno, you are sexy," Riku said with a wink. "You live with me, and I have a hard time restraining myself, you know."

"Riku!" Sora blushed at Riku's comment as the table laughed.

"Sooooooo? What's it like living with Riku? Huh?" Selphie asked as she bobbed up and down in her seat.

"He's a gentleman," Sora leaned over and kissed Riku's cheek. "I love him."

"Roxas, if you and Sora hadn't collided a couple of weeks ago, I probably never would have met him," Riku smiled. "Thanks so much, man."

"Not a problem," he laughed. "You know, Sora, it won't be long until Riku starts acting like this guy," Roxas chuckled, pointing at the flame-haired boy who was currently giving Roxas a hickey. "Although, if I were you I wouldn't mind someone not being able to keep their hands off of me."

"Yes, but I certainly mind," Yuna announced as she suddenly appeared at the table, tapping Axel on the shoulder. "Axel, if you continue…"

"Alright, alright Yuna. We have plenty of time later to do that," Axel laughed.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" Yuna smiled. Although she was the owner of the restaurant, she always made sure to keep Riku happy, him being one of her best customers.

"Another of everything!" Riku laughed. "Oh, and the surprise," he added with a wink. Yuna nodded and hurried off to the kitched. Riku felt like celebrating. He had the love of his life in his arms, the monster who hurt the boy behind bars, and his friends were there for him. He was happier than he could ever be, right at that moment of time. And to top it all off, Sora was celebrating his birthday as well. He had given his love a perfect birthday present. He looked deep into Sora's enchanting eyes, and nuzzled his neck. Sora's eyes had healed by now, and his face looked like the normal spiky-haired kid he first fell in love with.

"Sora, what is your secret anyway?" Riku asked.

"My secret?" Sora looked at Riku curiously. After showing his entire body to the boy, and going through all of this with him, how could he possibly have a secret from Riku?

"Your hair. How does it stay up like that?" Riku smirked. "I can't figure it out. I have asked hair stylists, salon owners, and everyone I can think of." He gently stroked Sora's tallest spike. "How do you do it?"

Sora smirked. Okay, so maybe he had one more secret to keep from Riku. But he wasn't letting him find that one out so easily. "You'll just have to go mad with it. I need to at least keep one final secret from you, you know. And, I guess this one's it."

"I'll find out eventually, you little devil. You live with me. Somehow, someway, I'll sneak into your room while you're doing your hair, and then, OH AND THEN I will find out your secret!" Riku pulled Sora into his arms and gave him a long, soulful kiss.

"Riku!" Yuna tapped the boy on the shoulder. "Don't make me treat you like Axel," she giggled. She then clapped her hands and gestured at the kitchen.

"Alright, alright," Riku smiled as he and Sora chastely pecked lips one last time. "We have the rest of our lives to do that anyway."

Sora smiled and hugged his savior. "Yeah. We do, don't we.

"Happy birthday to you..." a group of waitresses strutted towards a large table as they brought a beautiful cake bearing the words 'Happy 17th, Sora!' in blue icing. Sora's eyes grew wide as the song echoed throughout the restaurant, and gave Riku a sweet kiss on the cheek. As they set it down before Sora the group concluded their song. "Happy birthday to... you!" Laughing and grinning, Sora took in a deep breath and blew out all of the candles.

"So what did you wish for?" Roxas asked as the cake was served to the group. Yuna sat down and helped herself to a slice as well.

After accepting his own slice Sora looked up at the man he gave his heart to. "For this happiness to never end," he smiled as he nuzzled deeper into Riku's embrace. "Forever and eternity with my Riku."

"Wish granted," Riku whispered in Sora's ear.

* * *

_Thank you all so much for reading my very first fanfic. It means a lot to me for people to read and review my work, and it generally makes me feel good about it. I love to write, love to entertain, and knowing that I've caused some people in the world to smile, feel for Sora, praise Riku, and just enjoy the story just means a lot to me. Thank you for your devotion, and I hope you'll stick around for the sequel._

_The sequel I'm writing, and posting soon enough, will start off at the end of the same school year. By then Sora will have done some growing, and will have adapted into his new lifestyle with Riku. However, he will still be haunted by the events that went on during this story and the years he'd spent at his father's mercy. I promise the sequel will be more fluffy, despite it's pangs of angst. I'll also be introducing more characters into the fold. Selphie will return in a more mainstay role, and I'm certain you'll be delighted to see a favourite Organization member in a very prominent role within the sequel._

_I'm also considering doing a prequel to this as well. It would only be a one-shot or two-parter, given that it would most likely be dark in nature. At this time I'm unsure. I am even also planning on a sequel to the sequel, but I don't want to get carried away with false promises._

_Anyway, thank you all once again for your support and appreciation. I've been slowly adding more stories to my list, and I hope you've enjoyed them! An Angel's Savior will always be my baby, though. Thanks for reading!_


	13. INT: Angel's Help, Devil's Playground

**From Eternamente --**_ Hello, hello. Thank you all for reading and reviewing An Angel's Savior thus far. I'm taken aback over the fact of earning over 100 reviews for this story. It gives me good motivation to continue the story, and to clean up the story thus far as well. Expect a slight overhaul of the past chapters within the coming weeks. I want to clear up some minor grammatical errors and clean up some other details. It won't be anything major, though, so don't worry about having to go back and comb over the past chapters to discover more plot points._

_I wanted to update An Angel's Savior, but I didn't want to dive into the next chapters just yet. So, the following story is a very short one-shot describing Axel and Roxas' trip to recover Sora's belongings from his father's house (mentioned, but never gone into detail during chapters nine and ten). I tried to add a touch of humour to this, as well as flesh out Roxas' character at the very least. Hope you enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer -- **_Sora belongs to me. I swear. All Kingdom Hearts references are property of Disney/Square Enix, but I'm sure they don't mind me borrowing the characters for a little while._

--------------

**Intermission -- An Angel's Help, a Devil's Playground**

"Shh!" Roxas hissed at Axel as they crept into the rundown house, duffel bags in their hands. The sign at the front gate read 'Tsukada,' and by the looks of the upkeep of the homestead you'd doubt if people actually lived here. But someone did live here; someone very dear to Roxas and Axel, and their other friends. Sora lived here.

It had been just a week or so since the pair met Sora. The boy was originally meant to be someone their friend Riku Lyonhart could enjoy for a year so he wouldn't be alone during his senior year of high school, but upon meeting the boy with the sapphire eyes Riku was captivated. The whole situation was a bit weird to Roxas. He and Sora had met by chance, as Sora was lost during his first day of school and collided smack into Roxas. Roxas had decided the brunet was perfect to cure Riku's loneliness, and the boy had obviously done more than just the trick. He had given Riku something to love.

It was only after their meeting (which left Riku dumbstruck with a case of love-at-first-sight) that they slowly began to learn of Sora's secrets. The little clues that Roxas and Axel had missed while they were preoccupied with each other all lead to their trip to the Tsukada residence today, such as Sora's sensitive skin, his desire to wear sunglasses indoors, and his general wardrobe choices of baggy clothes. Roxas had to admire the spiky-haired boy for dressing as chic as possible for his first date with Riku at the mall. He also admired Sora's courage for withstanding the cruelty of his father.

As far as Roxas knew, Sora had been abused by his own father for some time now. The blond didn't really know the full extent of his friend's abuse, but he knew Riku's concern was urgent. Roxas would do anything to appease his friend, and helping him help Sora was currently at the top of his list. Riku had asked Roxas to take Axel and have them collect Sora's belongings from his home, because Riku intended to have Sora live with him, and to keep him safe from his father's molesting hands.

The pair of lovers crept through the Tsukada residence quietly. They didn't see a car outside, but that doesn't always mean someone isn't home.

"Geez, would you look at this," Axel sniffed the air as he gestured towards what appeared to be a living room. The room was darkened and bare, save for an old couch, a beat-up television, a few TV trays used as makeshift end tables, and several empty beer cans and booze bottles. "I haven't seen this many empty beer cans since… ever."

Roxas snorted. "And your parents aren't exactly winning the sobriety award, either."

"The whole place reeks of alcohol," Axel continued. "Ugh."

"Let's just find his room and get his stuff like we told Riku," the blonde urged as he crept towards the stairs. He peered into the kitchen and swore he could make out a maroon liquid staining the counter and floor.. "This place gives me the creeps."

"I can't believe he lived like this," the redhead said as he gripped the banister and followed his lover up the stairs. He kept his eyes trained on Roxas' rear as they ascended the stairs.

Roxas turned his head back to see his boyfriend's gaze cast downward. "Honestly," Roxas began sternly as he placed a hand on his hip, "can't we go anywhere without you staring at me like that?"

"I can't help it," Axel grinned, "you're beautiful."

Roxas smiled and brought himself down for a quick kiss on Axel's lips. "Love you, sexy, but we have to do what we promised we'd do. And I don't know how much time we have."

Axel snickered and followed his lover up the rest of the stairs. Roxas peered quickly into each room, noting that no one else was home. Finally the two stood before a door that seemed to belong to Sora. Their primary clue was a sign that read 'Sora's Room' upon the door. Being that Roxas and Axel had never been inside Sora's house before, they were unprepared for what lay beyond the door.

"Oh god," Roxas mouthed as he held a hand to his face. The bed sheets were covered in dried bodily fluids, and deep red stains freckled the crumpled comforter at the foot of the bed. The pair quickly noticed how run-down this bedroom was as well. The dresser was beaten up and obviously rummaged through (perhaps by Sora in haste to leave?), and the mirror overlooking it was shattered in some areas. The closet's contents were spilling out onto the carpet, which was little more than a flimsy ghost of what a carpet should be. The room had some blood stains on the walls, as well as traces of god-knows-what else littering about the tiny room.

"I can't tell what Sora did when he was trying to leave, but seriously, man, this place is a dump," Axel snorted as he zipped open a duffel bag he had been carrying.

Roxas nodded and did the same to a duffel bag in his own hands. "Just get all of the clothes we can find. I… I don't think Sora wants any of these beddings or anything," the blond waved a hand disgustedly over the bedsheets. Axel nodded as he began pawing through Sora's dresser and stuffing clothes into his bag. "Anything you can find… clothes, mementos, whatever," Roxas muttered as he willed a tear back into his face. He barely knew Sora, but Riku was one of his best friends, and that in turn caused Roxas to care immensely for the boy who had brightened up his best friend's face. As Roxas continued to stuff items into his bag he supressed the urge to lash out at the bed and curse Sora's father for hurting someone he cared for.

Axel and Roxas quickly went to work over the next few minutes gathering everything they could into the two bags. Finally the bags were stuffed, and fortunately for Sora the two hadn't missed anything seemingly important.

"I guess this is going to have to do," Roxas said as he and Axel heaved the bags over their shoulders and began to exit the room. Suddenly their advance was halted as they heard a car roughly pull into the driveway. The boys' eyes grew wide as they realized that could only mean that Sora's father had returned home. "Shit!" Roxas whispered as he grabbed Axel and dove back into Sora's room as the front doorknob was being fiddled with.

"Crap, what are we gonna do?" Axel hissed as Roxas continued to shove his lover until the two of them were hidden in Sora's closet.

"We'll just wait in here for him to leave. Maybe he won't notice," Roxas said as he shut the door behind him.

The two listened intently to the darkness as they heard the man enter the house and shuffle about the first floor. They could hear cursing and swearing and something to the effect of 'no good kid doesn't even pick up these bottles' as the man obviously tripped on something.

"Axel," Roxas whispered as he continued to listen for a sign of the man leaving.

"Mmm?" Axel mused.

"Stop feeling me up," came the curt response. Even in the darkness Roxas could see Axel's innocent face as his hands were reaching underneath his shirt, begging for a sample of his body.

Axel's hands stopped suddenly as he emitted a low sigh. "Fine. But you so owe me."

"Seriously, man, I love you and all, but there is a time and a place!" Roxas chuckled quietly as he continued to listen to the first floor.

"Dammit!" came a cry from Sora's father. "I forgot…" Roxas and Axel were both delighted and relieved to hear as the man muttered something inaudible and stomped out of the house. Within moments the two heard the man's car pull out of the gravely driveway and speed away.

"Phew," Roxas breathed out as he opened the closet door. Before he could exit Axel grabbed the boy back into the tiny space and licked his ear.

"Such a shame to waste such a moment," Axel murmured as Roxas tried not to melt at the sensation.

Roxas defiantly reached up and smacked Axel's forehead, causing the older boy to drop his lover. "Time… and place!" Roxas snapped back as he huffed out of the room.

Axel glowered as he picked up his own bag and followed the blond. "Yeah, yeah. I got it memorized."

* * *

_Expect an update soonish! Thanks for reading as always. It's a pleasure writing for a devoted audience. Reviews make me giddy, as well._

_Take care!_


	14. Haunted

**From Eternamente -- **_Hello again! Thank you for reading thus far. At first I had planned for An Angel's Savior to be completed upon Chapter Twelve, but I fell in love with how I've written the characters. So, I'm continueing the story. If you haven't read the previous chapters thus far, you really should. Sora goes through a life-threatening ordeal, and Riku hatches a plan to save the boy who entranced him upon first sight. I'm told it's a good read! hehe_

_In any event, An Angel's Savior continues on... not really a sequel, but more like a second part to the story. Part One dealt with having Sora and Riku meet and falling in love with each other, and this second part will deal with their future and the strengthening of their relationship. Expect a lot of tests to come across both of our boys, and expect them to realize how much they truly care for each other despite obstacles being thrown in their way._

_I've written ahead a few chapters, and so far I'm enjoying how the story is unfolding. I expect Part Two to be around twice as long as Part One, so expect a lot of plot twists and cliffhangers galore (is it me, or does just about every chapter I write end in a cliffhanger of some sort?). I won't spoil things, but in the chapters to come I'm introducing a few other Kingdom Hearts characters to the storyline in their versions fit-for-this-universe. You'll be delightfully surprised to learn of a few of them, I can assure you._

_Oh, I have a question for you all... if anyone knows... Does Tsukada translate to anything from Japenese to English? I'll be honest here... I stumbled across the surname somewhere while reading other Kingdom Hearts fanfictions, and I just loved how nicely Sora Tsukada flowed together. Most people use Hikari as Sora's surname because it means 'light' (in some form), but Sora Hikari just didn't do it for me. But I'm curious if it translates to anything... does anyone know? If you can give me a translation and proof that it does actually mean what you found it to translate to, I'll um... I don't know hehe. Maybe write a one-shot or short multi-part with the pairing/setting/theme of your choice (must be KH related)? Thanks!_

**Disclaimer -- **_Sora is mine, so neener neener neener. Disney/Square Enix can have the rights to all of the other Kingdom Hearts characters and references, but Sora is mine. Cookies are like catnip for this boy, I swear._

--------------

**Chapter Thirteen -- Haunted**

Sora sat alone in the darkened kitchen. For some reason, the boy couldn't sleep that night. It had been several months now since his father had been incarcerated for child molestation and abuse inflicted upon Sora. Ever since then he had been free. Sora smiled inwardly as he thought of how his body had fully healed. It was almost like magic; his body didn't have a single scar, scratch, or reminder of the ordeal he had gone through at the hands of his father. He woke up each morning knowing that he hadn't spent the night unconscious on the basement floor. He still had nightmares, but once he woke up and his mind settled on reality everything was fine.

Despite his newfound comfort in Riku's home, he was concerned about the future. Riku was graduating from high school in a few days, and was looking forward to his own future. Sora had one more year of school before he also graduated, and had no idea what would happen the next year. Kairi's father was his foster-parent, so he could always be taken into his home should Riku choose to leave the Islands, but he also hoped Riku would wait for Sora to graduate so they could start their future together. The nervousness of not knowing Riku's plans caused Sora a few sleepless nights as of late.

Sora crept to the refrigerator and pulled out some cold cuts and began to make himself a sandwich. He laughed to himself as he recalled a time when there was barely any food in his own home. His father was a drunken fool who frittered his paychecks on booze instead of food and bills. He was irresponsible, but now he's paying for his ways in a prison cell.

Sora sighed as he began to place slices of meat on bread. A tiny sob escaped from his mouth as he felt the ghost of an all-too-familiar pair of hands upon his body, despite him being alone in the dim room. '_It's been eight months since he last touched me, and yet I can still feel his rough hands on me. This is bullshit,' _he seethed. He hated knowing that he couldn't block the memory of that touch. He had been visiting a psychiatrist ever since his father was sentenced. His friends thought it was a good idea, after hearing about how Sora would wake up every night in a cold sweat thinking of his father. Every time he thought of it, he either cried or got angry at himself for remembering.

Sora sliced the sandwich into two pieces before taking a bite out of one half. "Why did you do that to me? Why can't I forget?" he asked the darkness. "I have everything now. A good home, good friends, food for Christ's sake. And you still haunt me." Sora sighed and slumped his head into his hands at he put the sandwich down. Although he won his freedom, his father still had a grip on his sanity. He couldn't let that man win, though. Sora was able to do anything he wanted now, and he would. He'd find his sanity again soon.

------

Riku lay awake in his bed. He heard Sora shuffling about downstairs, and although he had an urge to go down and keep the boy company he felt it was best that Sora be left alone with whatever thoughts he had.. He couldn't sleep, because he was worried about what would happen to Sora should he accept a modeling job elsewhere. His parents knew about Sora living at their home, but they were apprehensive to the idea of allowing Sora to stay if Riku decided to leave.

'_Maybe if they visited and we really discussed it, they'd let him stay here if I accepted a job elsewhere,'_ Riku thought to himself. '_It's worth a shot. I haven't exactly discussed it with them. Sure, he could live with the mayor for a year, but I don't think he wants that. I wish it were easy to just find a solution.'_

Riku got out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe. He was too alert to sleep right now, and so he decided he should check up and see how Sora was doing. He had a deep concern for the sleepless nights his boyfriend had been going through. He wanted to help, but there was really no way for him to mend Sora's mind. Not that he could think of, anyway.

Riku silently crept downstairs and found Sora muttering to himself in the kitchen. He called out to the boy so as not to alarm him, and saw Sora wave his hand to usher him into his presence.

"Chibi?" Sora smiled as Riku addressed him by his nickname. Some time ago Riku started calling the boy that in regards to his adorable features whenever Sora would blush. "Couldn't sleep?" Riku asked.

"No," Sora glumly replied. "I can't get him out of my head." Sora inched over to his counterpart and laid his head into Riku's chest. "Every time I begin to fall asleep I can feel his gritty touch against my skin. Every place he had touched just throbs. I can't forget him. I want to." A few stray tears fell down Sora's cheek and landed on Riku's chest.

Riku held the boy close and stroked his hair. He was happy knowing that he could hold the boy with a strong embrace and didn't have to worry about pressing too hard against a wound or grazing a sensitive spot anymore. But, the effects of Sora's ordeal were still very taxing on his mentality. He wished he could make his lover's bad memories disappear, but he couldn't think of a way. He could only hold him and tell him everything was fine.

"You know he's locked up. You never have to see him again," Riku told the boy.

Sora thought about that. Ever since his father was sent to jail, he had yet to visit the man. He didn't want to see his face again. But, despite the man's imprisonment, his face was burned into Sora's skull. He needed to get rid of the images of his father beating him, and using him sexually. But the memories remained, and they kept him awake at night. It had been a sleepless year for Sora.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed with me?" Riku offered. Sometimes he would, and it helped Sora sleep a full night. Riku was far too respectful to do anything beyond holding the boy, though. He knew once Sora was ready, he'd allow him to explore his body.

"I'd like that. I'm so tired," Sora yawned sleepily as he put the other half of his sandwich back into the refrigerator. He put his arm around Riku's neck and hopped into his arms. "Carry me?" Sora batted his eyelashes and smiled sweetly despite a yawn escaping from his mouth.

Riku laughed and carried him upstairs into his room. Together they fell asleep, hugging each other.

------

"Hey Sora," Kairi called out. Technically this girl was now Sora's step-sister of some sort, but they regarded each other as good friends. Kairi's father was the mayor of Destiny Islands, and the generous man had offered to be Sora's guardian after learning of what he had been through.

"Hey, Kairi. What's up?" Sora greeted the girl as she bounded up to meet him. Today was one of the final days of the school year, and school had become much more relaxed as the year winded down. Having been home schooled for most of his life, he was just getting used to how a school year worked. A full semester, then finals. A winter vacation, another semester, and then finals. He'd have to do the same routine the next year, and probably once again for the following four years after that for college. He was ready for it, though.

"Not much, just wanted to see how you were doing. Riku told me you couldn't sleep again last night." She gave Sora a concerned look and gently brushed a stray hair from her friend's forehead. "You doing okay?"

Sora rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I'm alright. I just can't stop thinking about… you know." He didn't really want to say the words, at least not during school hours. He made pains to block out those memories during school, because he knew he'd be embarrassed for having a mental breakdown in these walls. At least his friends understood what he was going through and wouldn't embarrass him for suddenly going ballistic elsewhere.

"You look really good today," Kairi mused as she attempted to change the subject. "Did you guys go shopping yesterday?"

"Yeah," Sora laughed. Riku took Sora out shopping for new clothes regularly. He knew Sora felt better every time he got something new to fool around with. A new game, a new book, new clothes. Sora was taken by the idea of buying new things. He could never do that while living in the poor house with his drunken father. Sora recalled the first time Riku had ever bought him new clothes. It was on their first date. They had visited a Hot Topic, and Riku picked out some very form-fitting clothes for Sora to try on. Stepping out of the dressing room wearing nothing but a tiny black t-shirt and tight white leather pants, Sora had to smile at Riku's infatuated expression. Ever since then, he decided he'd wear anything Riku wanted him to.

Sora's style had changed substantially over the year as well. When he first met his new friends he often wore loose, bland, baggy clothes so as to hide his scars and markings. Now that his body had healed from his father's abusive ways, he showed a lot more skin than normal (much to Riku's discretion and delight). Today Sora was dressed in a baby blue sleeveless midriff hooded shirt, and a pair of low-riding deep blue jeans. His waist displayed three belts arranged in several directions, and his left wrist was covered in wristbands and bracelets. He always wore sandals, being an islander, and his hair still had his signature cinnamon spikiness. One could say Sora's style had become decidedly feminine; not that he carried himself in a gender-bending fashion, but he didn't mind because he felt it suited him. Besides, Riku helped Sora choose his clothes every morning, and Sora made it a point to dress only for Riku.

"He's so good to me, Kairi. I don't deserve to have him," Sora turned away and looked sullen for a moment as he hugged himself. He often wondered why Riku chose him of all people. Riku's life was set for him, but he chose to save a poverty-stricken scruff of a boy. To this day he was still in a state of disbelief.

"Sure you do. Riku's a nice guy, and you're a great friend," Kairi smiled as she took Sora's face and guided it back to her focus. She loved staring into this boy's deep blue eyes. She was almost jealous that Riku had snatched him up. "If there's one thing I know for certain about Riku, he's genuine. He has a glorious heart. You two deserve each other."

"If he's so glorious, why did you break up with him?" Sora asked. He didn't mean harm by the question, but he could tell Kairi was slightly unnerved by the bluntness of it. "I mean, if you like him so much, why did you break up with him?"

"Well," Kairi said. She recalled her relationship with Riku. It only lasted a month or so during Riku's sophomore year of high school, but during it she could feel Riku constantly pulling away from her advances. She tried everything she could to make the relationship work, but he pulled away each time. They couldn't talk, they couldn't be together. Being friends was Riku was easier on her, because they could connect on a friendly level. An intimate level didn't work for them, though. "I knew I wasn't the one who could make him happy. Believe me, I tried. We make better friends than we make a couple." She thought for something to add to make Sora feel better. "I think he was just waiting for the right person to come along so he could truly be happy. And since meeting you, and giving everything he could to you, his heart… I think he's found true happiness. He found you, Sora."

Sora smiled at the kind words, although he knew Kairi was saying it to make him feel better. She was right, though. Ever since the two had met, Riku's eyes brightened. Every time he and Sora were together, he became animated. He was always acting cool around Kairi, Roxas, Axel, and the rest of his friends. But around Sora, around the boy who knew him the most intimately, he could truly be himself. Sora blushed as he thought of how much Riku loved him.

"He really does love you, Sora. And he wants to make sure you'll always be safe," Kairi said. "You mean the world to him." The bell rang through the halls, indicating it was time for another period of class. "We'd better get going, or we'll be late for English. Try not to think of your father. I know it's not easy, but you need to get yourself at ease again."

Sora nodded, and the two popped into the room adjacent where they were standing and hurried into their seats.

------

"Ugh, I wish I knew how to help him now," Riku groaned as he plopped onto the bench next to Axel and Roxas. The three of them had gym class together, but being that the school year was nearly over gym acted more like a study hall. The only requirement was to show up to the gymnasium, have a seat in the bleachers, and behave.

"What's the problem, man?" Axel asked. He was laying down on the bench with his head in Roxas' lap. Over the course of the year the two had decidedly toned down their displays of affection in school. Not of their own decision, but at the demand of the principal.

"Two big ones," Riku replied. "First off, I have job offers in New York and Paris. The chance of my lifetime, but if I take either of them then Sora can't live in my home for the next year. I know he wants to stay with me. And secondly, he can't stop having those nightmares about his father. He can only sleep when he's with me." Riku groaned again. "If I take the offers and leave, Sora's going to be living at the mayor's home or something and won't get any sleep because I'm not there. And the mayor will probably have Sora seeing a psychiatrist every day. He already sees the guy three times a week!" Roxas and Axel looked at Riku curiously as he stood up and began pacing. "How can I fix this?"

"Well, have you asked Sora what he wants you to do?" Roxas offered.

"Um, well, no, but I'm fairly certain it involves me staying with him, or somehow taking him with me," Riku responded. "But I can't take him with me, because then he'd miss his senior year of high school and won't graduate. He needs to at least graduate high school."

"Well, I dunno what you should do," Axel said. "But, I think you and he need to discuss this at least so you can come to a conclusion together."

"When?" Riku asked.

"How's about right now?" Axel pointed towards the coaches' table near the bleachers. One coach was keeping an eye out for the class, and she was jotting some notes down. She glanced up as a very familiar spiky-haired brunet stood before her. Sora talked to the woman for a moment and passed her a note, and started to head out the door. Noticing the three, he smiled and waved before taking his leave.

Seeing an opportunity to chat with his lover, Riku approached the coach and asked to go to the restroom. Leaving the gymnasium, he caught up with Sora.

"Hey, Chibi," Riku grinned as he put an arm around Sora. "Mmm, you look sexy today," he murmured as he buried his face into Sora's cinnamon locks.

Sora giggled before placing a delicate kiss on Riku's cheek. "You should know. You helped pick out my clothes."

"Got a few? I told the coach I had to go to the bathroom. I thought we could chat for a couple of minutes?" Riku urged.

"Sure, about what?" Sora inquired. It wasn't unusual for Riku to make up excuses just so he could chat with Sora during the day. The two only had one class together, and that was lunch.

"Let's go into the bathroom, though, so no one wonders why we're in the middle of the hallway." Taking Sora's hand, he led the boy into the nearest restroom and the two leaned against a wall.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Sora asked again.

"The future," Riku replied.

Sora groaned on the inside. He didn't really want to talk about such a serious topic right now. "Can't it wait until later? I told my teacher I'd be right back."

"I know, but I just wanted you to think of something," Riku replied. He took Sora's face in his hand. "I know you've been pretty worried about what's going to happen next year. I might be looking into a modeling job elsewhere, but you have a year of school left. And my parents said that you couldn't stay at my place if I wasn't living there." Sora glanced away, but Riku needed to at least assure him he was going to think of a way to keep the boy happy. He brought Sora's eyes back to focus on him. "But, I want you to know that I'll think of a compromise so that we can be together, alright? I promise I won't let you be alone."

Despite Sora's distaste for the subject, he nodded. He knew Riku would brainstorm some way for them to compromise, and he trusted him. "Thanks," he replied before kissing Riku lightly on the cheek. "I know you won't let me be alone. But, I have to get back to class. We'll talk more about this later?" Sora smiled at Riku.

"You sure you have to rush off so quickly?" Riku grinned as he pulled the boy in front of him and gently caressed Sora's exposed waist. Sora retracted a bit as a tear began to form in his eye, and Riku frowned and apologized. "I'm sorry… I… I forgot."

"No, no, it's okay. You're allowed to do that. I just," Sora sighed as Riku brushed away his boyfriend's tear with his thumb. "I'm just not used to that kind of touch being good yet." He patted Riku's cheek where he had kissed him. "I still need time," He whispered as he forced a weak smile, and then turned to head back to class.

Riku watched the boy exit the restroom, and he leaned heavily against the wall. "He's still not comfortable with that yet." He smacked his fist against the wall. "I just want him to be happy, but still it's nearly a whole year and he's still thinking of what that man did to him. Shit."

Riku stood upright and headed back to the gymnasium. Upon entering, Axel gave him a 'how did it go?' look. Sitting down next to his friends, Riku sighed. "Well, I at least assured him I'd think of a compromise."

"Anything else?" Roxas asked.

"He's still not comfortable," Riku replied dejectedly. He didn't plan on doing anything in the bathroom with Sora. He just wanted to hold him for a bit, but he thought he'd try finding out the reaction he'd get to a sensual touch. He cursed himself for not realizing Sora was still mentally fragile. He knew it'd be a long time before he'd be able to hold Sora in every way. But, he also knew Sora would be worth the wait.

Axel beaned Riku's head with a rubber band. "You didn't try to do anything with him in the bathroom, did you?"

"No, of course not. I just held Sora's waist, but he retracted. It hurts knowing that even though it's me, Sora can still feel his father doing that to him," Riku said as he looked at the ground. "I want him to know my touch is okay and safe. But, I don't know how."

"You just have to wait for him to come to you and tell you it's alright. He might not say the words, but he'll let you know when it's alright to play," Roxas smiled as he sat up and put an arm around Riku in comfort. "It'll take time, but you love him, right? He's worth the wait."

Axel nodded in agreement. "Besides, that fine piece of ass will be all the more sweeter once he's ready for you to take it," he grinned evilly. Riku arched an eyebrow at Axel's comment as the flame-haired boy raised his hands up defensively. "What? Sora is hot… can you blame me for being honest?"

"Axel!" It was now Roxas' turn to fling a rubber band.

"Baby, you're the only one for me," Axel cooed as he brought Roxas' face up to meet his own. "It's not my fault we have a hot friend. But you're the only one who has my heart."

Roxas blushed as he leaned into Axel and received an expected embrace from his lover. "I know," Roxas giggled. "Even I think Sora is hot."

Riku shrugged as he sat up. "Oh, what do you guys know? You can barely contain yourselves during school," he teased with a smirk. "Seriously, though, I guess you're right. I'll just have to wait for him. He's worth it."

------

Sora headed back to his English class and took his seat next to Kairi. She smiled at him as she scooted her desk a bit closer to chat. The teachers were very loose on rules during these last few days of the school year.

"So, I saw Riku just now," Sora said.

"Oh? Oh, yeah, you went to give his coach a note, right?" Kairi replied.

"Yeah. I left, but he made some silly excuse to go to the bathroom just so he could talk to me," Sora giggled.

Kairi laughed in response. "He does that a lot, huh. Next year's going to be kind of weird without him and Axel. I wonder how you and Roxas will get through a school day." She held a hand to her face as she continued to giggle.

"I'm sure we'll manage."

"So, what'd he talk to you about?"

"He wanted to let me know that he'd think of a way to let me stay with him next year. I dunno what, but there's probably some way," Sora replied. "I mean, I don't make the rules. I just kinda… hope."

Kairi nodded. She then looked away for a moment, as if in thought. "So, I have an idea for you."

"Mmm?"

"I was thinking of a way to kind of get rid of your father's memory. Or at least a way to override them."

"Huh?" Sora sighed. "I said I didn't want to talk about this. Not during school."

"I know, but hear me out," Kairi replied as Sora signaled his surrender. "Maybe you and Riku need to kinda… fool around." Sora's eyebrow arched at the idea, and then turned to stare blankly at the girl. "Well, you know. Maybe you need to actually… you know… do it with Riku."

"Are you suggesting Riku and I…" he realized he was talking a bit loud, and then toned down to a whisper. "Are you saying Riku and I should have sex?"

"Yeah."

"Are you nuts?!" he squeaked before clamping a hand over his mouth. He looked at the teacher in front of the class who seemed to be busying himself with grading papers and the like. "Are you insane? I can't have sex with Riku. No way."

"Sora, I read something that if you replace a bad memory with a good memory, then every time the bad memory would surface the good memory blocks it out," she offered. "You need to replace the bad memories of your father with good memories of Riku."

Sora hugged himself and pouted. '_I can't have sex with Riku. Not now. I'm not ready for that. I can still feel his touch against my body. I still feel his arms wrapped around me, and his rough hands stroking my waist. I feel him inside of me. I… I can't do that to Riku. I'll freak out. I know I will.'_

Kairi placed a hand on Sora's arm. "Just think about it. I know it's kind of strange to hear someone give that advice, but I think it'll help."

Sora nodded. "Alright, I'll think about it. But don't tell Riku a thing."

------

Kairi stood at Riku's silver convertible as he walked up to it. Every day Kairi and Riku got out of classes a little early, and would wait for Sora so the three of them could go home together. Upon seeing Kairi, Riku had to question the incredibly innocent grin plastered on her face.

Riku pointed at the girl as he arrived. "You're up to something," he accused.

"Who, li'l ol' me?" Kairi breathlessly imitated an old southern belle before giggling. "Maybe," she said as she flashed another sickeningly innocent grin.

"Alright, what's up?"

"Sora told me not to tell, but I have a plan to help him. But I can't tell you what it is," Kairi grinned.

"Then what good is a plan that you can't tell me?" Riku huffed as he sat in the driver's seat. He saw Sora exit the building and smiled.

Kairi took a seat in the back. "Well, I can't tell you what it is. But I can give you a hint. Just be super nice to Sora for a while, and I mean nicer than even you could think possible to be, and he might come around."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Riku turned to get an answer.

"Nothing," Kairi cleared her throat. "Hey Sora, had a good class?"

Sora rubbed the back of his neck as he opened the door and gently sat in the front seat. "Yeah, I guess." He shifted nervously in his seat as he thought about his conversation with Kairi earlier. Riku pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards Kairi's home to drop her off. The three were relatively quiet until the car pulled up in front of the mayor's house.

"Don't forget what I said, Sora," she called after saying her good-byes.

"Yeah…" Sora muttered before saying good-bye to her.

"So… Chibi," Riku piped up as they pulled away from Kairi's place.

Sora nervously glanced over at his boyfriend before responding. "Uhh… yeah?" The boy fidgeted with his shirt as he made pains to avert his eyes from Riku's.

"Something on your mind?" Riku smiled as he tried to coax Sora's gaze upon himself.

Sora nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Wha… whaddya mean?"

"Nothing," Riku smirked as they continued on to the downtown district. "So, hey, Kairi was mentioning how she had a plan to help us."

Sora's eyes grew as wide as saucers as Riku unknowingly urged into the topic on the brunet's mind. Sora cleared his throat and balled his hands into fists. "Riku?" Sora wanted to make sure he had Riku's full attention.

"Yeah, Chibi?"

"Do you want to, well, um… how to put this…" Sora bit his lower lip. "Help me replace my bad memories?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll help you out however you need. How do we do that?"

Sora blushed a vibrant shade of scarlet. "Can we try… you know… doing it tonight?"

Riku skidded the car to a halt, and he just turned to the blushing boy and stared. Riku's mouth fell wide open.

"So… Sora," Riku blushed. "Sora, I… yes, I want to more than anything, but… but I was waiting for you to be okay with it. Are you sure you want to?"

Sora nodded vigorously. "I do want to. I have to. I want to badly. I really want to badly. I just haven't been ready, and I don't think I am yet either, but I just really really need to have sex with you."

* * *

_As always, thank you for reading! Recieving reviews makes me happy, and I typically answer most of them. Reviews are most appreciated... you have no idea._


	15. Are You Serious?

**From Eternamente -- **_Heya. My apologies for the wait-for-an-update. I tried uploading this a few days ago, but unfortunately was having some uploading issues (at least on my end), so I had to wait until those were resolved. In any event, this chapter is shorter than my normal chapters... it's mostly a bridge-between, but it's still enjoyable (I think). The coming chapters start getting really interesting... I should have another chapter up within a week (fleshing out and fixing some plot points still). I'll leave you all with a shorter-than-normal author's notes, and we'll just get right into the good stuff, yes?_

**Disclaimer --**_ All Kingdom Hearts references belong to Disney/Square-Enix. Story is mine. I'd like to think Sora is mine..._

--------------

**Chapter Fourteen - Are You Serious?**

"I just really really need to have sex with you."

Riku couldn't believe his ears. "Sora…" He leaned across the car to place a kiss on Sora's lips, but immediately noticed his boyfriend tensing up. "Chibi, relax. I'm not going to have sex with you right here in the car."

Sora blushed. "Kairi said that if I want to stop thinking about my father, then I should start replacing his bad memories with good memories," Sora cautiously stated. "Not that I'm using you, but… I just… I want to have good memories of those things."

Riku leaned back into his seat without kissing his mate. "Sora, if you want to, I guess we can. I mean, we're a couple. It's okay to, but I won't if you don't want to." Riku pulled the car back onto the road and headed towards the downtown area. "We'll worry about it later. I just want you to be sure. I love you, and I don't want to hurt you." Sora nodded once again. "Just you tell me tonight if you still want to, and we will."

"Okay."

They pulled into Yuna's Place shortly thereafter. It had been some time since their night of celebration here on Sora's seventeenth birthday after his father was sentenced, but they've been regulars of the cozy establishment ever since. The two exited their car and headed into the small diner. Upon entering, Yuna greeted each boy with a warm hug.

"Oh, it's so nice to see you guys," she smiled. "How are you?"

Sora blushed as Riku answered. "We're doing great. How are things here?"

"Just fine, just fine. Here, let me get you a table. I'll have your waitress help you shortly," Yuna beamed as she ushered the couple to a nearby booth. She set a pair of menus down at the table as the boys took their seats. "You guys want something special, you just let me know."

"Thanks a ton," Riku smiled as the owner headed back to the front counter. He could see her in the doorway leading to the kitchen smiling and laughing with someone, but he couldn't see who.

Sora cleared his throat. "Riku… um…" he blushed again. "Am I embarrassing you?"

"No, of course not, Chibi. Why would you?"

"Because you can't stop blushing, and neither can I."

Riku shifted in his seat as he took Sora's hand in his own. "Well, I think it's because you blatantly asked me to have sex with you. Sex isn't usually… well, it's not usually just outright mentioned until it happens."

Sora blushed once more, realizing that he's been doing that a lot lately. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't be. I mean, hey, we don't even have to go that far," he smiled as he patted his boyfriend's hand. "We can just do small things so that you're comfortable with it. I can only imagine how hard it must be to let someone do these things to you after your father taking advantage of you like that. You don't know how much I wish I could have prevented him…" Riku sighed as Sora's demeanor became more and more sullen. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring him up. I love you, and I only want to see smiles on your face." He reached across the table and gently lifted Sora's face up by the cheek. "And I want to be the one to put them there."

Sora smiled and cuddled into Riku's hand. "I know. And you do. I wasn't lying when I said I'd give you my heart. I just need to get over my past, so I want to just let you know that if you want to try something then please do."

"If you tell me to stop, I will," Riku replied.

Sora shook his head. "No, if you don't just do things, and if I keep pulling away or stopping you, then I'll never get over what he's done to me. I know you'll be respectful. Just, please, even if I say no, please continue. I need to learn that this sort of thing is good." A gentle tear began welling in his eye. "I need to know that someone can love me without hurting me."

Riku left his seat and scooted in next to Sora. He hugged the boy tightly, and kissed him lightly on the shoulder. "I will never hurt you, but if you're uncomfortable at any time, please tell me to stop and I won't go further. Not yet."

"Alright," Sora smiled weakly as he leaned into Riku and cuddled him slightly. "I know you won't hurt me. You saved me." He snuggled into Riku, and exhaled a sigh of contentment. "I love you."

"Love you more," Riku replied.

"And I love you two even more!" a happy voice announced near the couple. "Now say cheese!" Riku blinked as a flash went off in his face, and Sora looked up to see who the offending photographer was.

"Selphie?" Sora asked as he blinked. Selphie stood before the couple dressed in a Yuna's Place uniform and carrying a digital camera in her hand. He could see Yuna behind the counter giggling.

"I'm sorry guys, but you two were getting so cute I just had to have her take a photo," Yuna laughed as she went back to her duties.

"Selphie. I will kill you," Riku glared.

Selphie placed her arms around the couple as they tried to sit up and separate. "Awwwww, now you don't mean that Rikypoo! Now, what do you guys want to eat? I know you're hungry! Hungry for what? Food? Each other? Tell me!"

"We'll take the food for now," Sora said flatly.

"And each other later!" Selphie squealed in delight.

"Are you ever serious?" Riku growled as he picked his menu up to select something to eat.

Selphie thought hard for a moment. "Well, there was this one time when my turtle died. I was quiet and sad for a whole five minutes!" She huffed.

Sora turned to Riku. "Turtle genocide sound good to you?" Riku nodded in approval, and then snickered.

"That's not funny!" Selphie said sadly, but then brightened right back up again. "So, what'll you have, mmm?"

"I'll just have a diet soda and a Caesar salad," Sora replied.

"That's it?" Selphie said. "Sora, you're practically nothing as it is! Riku, you need to fatten this boy up!"

Sora frowned. "Fine. Make it a Chicken Caesar salad. And some French fries." He then fell back into Riku's arms and smiled.

"That's more like it. And what about you, your royal hotness?" Selphie snickered as Riku glared daggers at the girl.

"You know, someday I'll get you back for all of the giddiness. Anyway, I'll have a turkey club, diet soda with lemon, and umm…I'll just share his fries," he replied.

"Awesome. I'll get it taken care of right away," she grinned as she poked Riku's nose. She then scooted behind the counter and began giggling with Yuna.

"Are you ever going to get her back for how she acts around you?" Sora grinned.

"Probably not," Riku smiled as he lightly kissed Sora's head.

A sly smirk crossed Sora's lips. "You know, you could always be evil and give her a big kiss on the lips. Just to confuse her."

Riku laughed. "I really should, shouldn't I."

"Do it," Sora said as he nudged his boyfriend's ribs. "I dare you."

"But these lips are only for you, Chibi," the silver-haired boy smirked.

"It'll get a good laugh," Sora giggled. "From me, anyway. And probably Yuna." He gestured towards the owner who was sitting at the counter doing paperwork, glancing up every now and again to check up on her customers.

Moments later Selphie came back with the couple's drinks and set them down. "Your food will be ready in about five or so minutes," she smiled as she turned to leave. Riku stood up and placed an arm on her shoulder. "Riku?" she smiled. "Did you need something else?"

"Yes, in fact. I did," Riku smirked slyly as he brought his other arm around her waist. Selphie blushed.

"What did you need?"

"This," he stated as he wrapped his arms around her and leaned her back into a breathtakingly deep kiss. It was just a chaste kiss, designed to confuse the poor girl and give Sora and Yuna a show, but when he brought the girl back up for air her eyes were completely glazed over. Yuna's eyes widened as she tried to stifle a laugh. Sora was practically rolling on the floor.

"Wow," Selphie stammered out as she tried to come to her senses. "Wow."

"That's what I said the first time he kissed me!" Sora managed to choke out between fits of laughter. Riku began to laugh as well.

"Wow," she repeated.

"Will you stop with the crazy giddiness with me now?" Riku grinned.

"Wow."

"Selphie?"

"Wow."

------

The rest of their afternoon went without incident. The couple chatted happily after messing around with Selphie's mind, although it did have it's side effects. Rather than annoy Riku with her crazy giddiness, as he put it, she began to fawn over the boy instead. He noted that he preferred the pre-kiss Selphie more.

It was now somewhat late at night, and the two were sitting in their living room watching television. Sora was curled up in Riku's arms, and Riku was smiling at the boy.

"Sora?" Riku smiled as he stroked his boyfriend's hair.

"Mmm?"

"I almost forgot. Tomorrow I have some people coming over to talk about a modeling job with me. Do you want to take a credit card and spend the day at the mall with Kairi or something?"

"Mmm… sure, I guess. You don't want me here?"

"Well, it'd be pretty boring. I mean, if you want to hang out here you can," Riku offered.

Sora smiled sleepily. "Mmm… well, maybe I'll just meet them and then go."

"Alright," Riku replied. "Listen, about what I said earlier. I promise, I'll find a way for me to have my career and still keep you safe for the year until you graduate. I dunno, maybe I can work from home for a year, or maybe the offers will be good a year later, or maybe you could even move with me. I promise, there's a way for us to stay together."

Sora smiled and leaned up to peck Riku lightly. "I know you'll think of something. You came up with a brilliant plan to get me away from my father. I know you'll come up with something this time."

"I will. I promise," he said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Sora's lips.

"Mmmfmmm…" Sora sighed into the kiss. '_God, this feels so good. Should I let him go further? I just… maybe I won't mind tongue this time.'_ Sora placed a hand behind Riku's head and leaned into the kiss as he nodded slightly and opened his mouth slightly. Riku took this as an invitation to push his tongue past Sora's lips and inch down his throat with it. He caressed Sora's tongue delicately with his own, all the while Sora letting him have his way with his mouth. '_This isn't so bad. This is… kinda… nice… mmm… Okay, I don't mind this… yeah, oh… mmmm'_ Sora moaned as his boyfriend leaned deeper in the kiss.

'_God he tastes so good,'_ Riku thought as he explored his lover's mouth. '_We've been together for months and now he's finally letting me take the next steps. I love him so much.'_ He leaned into the kiss, and began to pull Sora's shirt up to expose the small of his back. He gently placed his hand there and began to rub up and down Sora's back, sending shivers of pleasure throughout the lithe boy's body.

'_Oh, God, what is he doing. This feels so good. It never felt like this when my father did this sort of thing with me. He was so rough and vile. And bitter. Shit.'_ Tears began to amass in Sora's eyes. He frowned and pulled away from Riku before turning away. He placed a hand over his mouth as he moved himself to the opposite end of the couch.

"Sora?" Riku asked.

"I'm sorry," Sora said as a tear rolled down his face. "I tried." He leaned over and took a tissue from the nearby stand. "I told you not to let me pull away."

"Actually, you only told me not to let you say no," Riku responded as a small frown formed on his boyfriend's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that."

"It's okay."

"What happened? Did you think about your father again?" Riku inquired. Sora nodded sadly. "Chibi," Riku cooed as he crossed the couch to take Sora's hand. "I know it's hard. I'm patient, though."

Sora nodded as his tears died down. His face burned with sadness. "I know, I'm sorry. I just wish this were easier."

"Well, listen, why don't you go to sleep? You have to see the psychiatrist tomorrow, and I should get up early to get ready for the people coming to visit me from the agency," Riku said as he stretched.

"Riku, can I sleep with you tonight?" Sora asked.

"Only if you want. I told you, I won't pressure you into doing something you don't want to do."

"Riku, it's only sleeping," he replied flatly. Riku blushed.

"Uh, yeah, sure," he said with a nervous laugh. He got up and pulled Sora to his feet, causing the smaller boy to stumble into Riku's embrace. He grinned and pulled Sora into his arms threshold-style and began to carry him upstairs to bed.

------

_Sora was sitting in a wicker chair. Standing before him was his mother. His mother looked upon her son with sad eyes._

"_Mom…" he began as his eyes began to water. His mother bent over Sora and pulled him close for a hug._

"_I know it's hard trying to forget what he's done to you, my angel. But don't worry. You're taking the right steps to heal yourself," she said as she comforted her baby._

"_But I already am healed. My body is perfect again. Not even a scratch," he said as he sniffled._

"_Your body is healed, but your mind is still scarred," she replied. "You know that."_

_Sora nodded. "I just want to express how much I love Riku, but Dad's not letting me do that. Every time I let Riku go further, Dad comes into my mind and ruins it. If this keeps up, Riku's just going to leave me!"_

"_No, no honey. He won't. He loves you," she smiled as she placed a reassuring hand on his cheek. "He wouldn't have gone to such great measures if he didn't love you. Just give yourself time. He understands."_

_Sora nodded once more._

"_Why don't you try a different approach? Try to express your love for him, rather than having him express it upon you," she offered. "Maybe once you've tried that, you can let him do the same to you."_

"_Mom, why are you giving me sex advice in my dream?" Sora looked up. Suddenly he wasn't crying, but was beginning to laugh._

_His mother shrugged before disappearing. "Hey, it's your dream," she called out as Sora shook his head in disbelief._

* * *

_On a note, the dream-state with Sora talking to his mother... nothing more than a dream, so don't worry. It's mainly poking fun at how someone had mentioned my overuse of Sora talking to his deceased mother frequently a few chapters back... I admit, I might have abused the idea during the first part of the story, but it still fit so I'm sticking to my guns. Hope you enjoyed this chapter... the next couple are guaranteed to make you squeal ;)_

_One final note as well (okay, about a billion final notes). I know a lot of my readers enjoy "Until Eternity." I enjoy writing it as well, however I'm probably not going to update it as often as "An Angel's Savior," at least not until I get deeper into AS's storyline. It was easy to update and write UE while updating AS because the storyline was already fleshed out and completed... it was all just a matter of double-checking and adding in some bits and pieces. Right now I have the storyline for this part of AS in my head and jotted down, but I don't have it all written out. I don't want to take away from AS by working on UE, especially since AS is my first and my baby and my most-popular. So! I will probably update UE within a few weeks (I know I left off at a very interesting point to it), but until AS is really fleshed out I won't be updating it as-frequently. So be patient! I know people love Angel!Sora, but right now uhh... Victim!Sora (?) is getting his spotlight. Also "Kingdom Hearts: The Codex of Light" is on the back burner for some time... I wouldn't expect an update there for a while. I don't want to stretch myself too thin, and I also have another story in-the-works (which won't be posted for some time). Anyway, I'll leave it at that. Thanks for reading, and as always reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Me feeling warm and fuzzy means me updating quicker (mwahaha blackmail!). Take care._


	16. A Busy Saturday Morning

**From Eternamente -- **_Hello again, and thank you for reading the latest chapter of An Angel's Savior. Life has been a bit busy for me as of late, but I did have this chapter already written out and waiting to be proof-read. I've done as such, and here you go! Not much else to say here other than the next chapter promises to be very long, and it introduces a few new characters (new to universe, anyway) and starts up another plot... up until now this part of the story has been cutesy, funny, and dealing with past plotlines. Now we're going to kickstart the actual plotlines of this part of the story. You all didn't think I'd write twenty some-odd chapters dealing entirely about Sora being apprehensive to Riku's touch, did you? Oh, silly reader, I wouldn't bore you to death like that... it's all well and good for a few chapters, but that will be set aside soon enough ;) Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and look for an update kind of soon. We're actually finally at the part where I haven't written further into the story (I have mentioned that I write several chapters ahead of what I actually post)... the next chapter is literally half-written right now, but the plot is sketched out. I should have it up soon. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer -- **_Yada yada, the characters belong to Disney/Square Enix, and the plot is mine. Et cetera et cetera et cetera. Oh, and Sora's mine. Got it?_

--------------

**Chapter Fifteen - A Busy Saturday Morning**

The next morning Sora woke up with a start. It was still dark, but the darkness was touched with faint hints of early-morning sunlight. He sat up and scanned the room to realize he wasn't in his own bedroom. He then spied Riku slumbering peacefully with his arms wrapped around Sora's waist. Sora smiled as Riku cuddled into the boy's hip. '_I should just sleep with him like this every night if he's this adorable in the morning,' _he thought as he gently brushed some argent strands out of Riku's face. Riku smiled and gurgled softly at the contact, causing Sora to giggle.

Sora glanced over at the clock to read the time: 5:30am. It was still very early, and his appointment wasn't until eleven. Sighing, and despite his alertness, he ducked back down into Riku's embrace and rested his head to catch a little bit more sleep.

He was just drifting back to sleep when he felt a hand riding down his side. His eyebrow arched as he watched Riku's hand drift down past his hip and lay absentmindedly, just hovering over his crotch. Sora began to tense up in fear of what his boyfriend might be dreaming of.

"Riku," he whispered to in hopes of waking the boy up enough to get him to move his arm. "Riku, move the hand."

Riku gurgled and pressed his hand down on Sora's crotch. Nearly panicking, Sora tried to remove it but Riku's arm was too heavy. "Riku, move the hand! You're on my crotch!" he whispered sharply. But Riku's unconsciousness took over and took a firm grip upon Sora's everything. Sora's eyes flew wide open in a state of panic and bolted upright in bed. Riku's hand was still clamped to the spot.

"Riku, wake up!" he shouted, causing the other boy to awaken with a start.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Riku said as he groggily maneuvered around. And yet his hand remained in place.

"Riku. Your hand. Move it or lose it," Sora said as his heart palpitated.

"My hand? Huh? OH," Riku blushed a deep shade of scarlet. "My… I'm sorry, sorry, I didn't… Wow," he said as he began to laugh. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was dreaming about."

Sora blushed. "It's okay, just… I didn't think to expect you feeling me up while you were asleep." Sora shimmied down underneath the blankets and rolled over to fall back asleep. "G'night," he said over his shoulder. Riku slumped down and hugged his boyfriend tightly as he said another good night to him before falling asleep once more, his arms steadfast around Sora's waist.

------

"Chibi," Riku said as he gently shook his boyfriend awake. Sunlight filtered in through the drawn curtains to dance upon the boy's face "Sora, it's time to get up."

Groaning, Sora groggily rolled over. "What time is it," he muttered.

"8:30," came the reply.

"What day is it."

"Saturday," Riku replied as he threw the curtains wide open. The shock of brightness nearly caused Sora to stumble out of bed.

"You're waking me up this early on a Saturday?" Sora growled as he shielded his eyes. "Do you seriously have a death wish?"

Riku laughed. "C'mon, you have to get up. I thought we could grab some breakfast out before I drop you off at your appointment," Riku smiled as he gently patted Sora's back. "Anything you want. You take a little while in the shower, you know that."

"Ehhh, alright," Sora muttered, but then energetically bounced out of bed. The cinnamon-haired one made his way back into his own room and began pulling out clothes before heading into the shower.

"You know," Riku called out over the spray of the showerhead as he stood outside of Sora's bathroom. "I was thinking that if you wanted to, you could just sleep in my room from now on. I mean, we normally wind up sleeping with one or the other anyway to keep you safe at night."

"But your hands are lecherous when you're asleep," Sora called out as he began to lather his hair with shampoo.

"I promise, I'll tame them," Riku laughed. "Besides, you're the one who said you needed to try more things."

A short time later Sora stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. Riku was pulling out some more clothes and accessories for his boyfriend. Sora placed a gentle hand on Riku's cheek and smiled. "I know. Alright, I'll sleep with you from now on. We can even go shopping for a larger bed or something." He dropped the towel in front of Riku, nearly giving his boyfriend a nose-bleed at the beautiful sight before him. Sora laughed. "It's been a while since you've seen my whole body, hasn't it," he mused as he recalled the day he showed Riku all of the welts and marks on his body, given to him by his father. By now his body was completely healed, and it was a gorgeous sight to see. Lean and fit, and beautifully tanned to perfection.

Riku cleared his throat as he regained composure. "S.. Sora, you better get some clothes on before I cause you to be late for your appointment," he said nervously.

Sora laughed. "Alright, alright. We'll have fun later, though. I promise. Just keep going, and if I try to pull away, bring me in closer. Please."

"Alright, Chibi, but still. Get dressed. I'll wait downstairs." Riku placed a brief kiss on Sora's cheek before exiting the room.

Moments later Sora came downstairs and hugged his boyfriend close. He was wearing a white sleeveless hooded shirt that came down just above his belly button, and his pants were a pair of low-riding light blue jeans. As always he was wearing a pair of sandals, and sported several bracelets and arm bands. He wanted to impress Riku's potential bosses later that afternoon. After all, the boyfriend of a future model should also be beautiful, right? That was Sora's mindset, in any event. Riku pulled the boy closer and ruffled Sora's spiky mane lovingly as they exited their home and climbed into a cherry red Lamborghini, and then sped away to breakfast.

"Is Yuna's alright with you?" Riku asked as he concentrated on the road.

"Again? Sure, why not," Sora smiled. "I wonder if Selphie is there this early."

"Probably not," Riku replied. "Although, if she was she would probably be just as giddy." Sora nodded in agreement. "Or try to propose to me," the statuesque elder continued, earning a chuckle from his lover.

Soon thereafter the couple pulled into the familiar parking lot and entered the building. Yuna greeted the two with a bright smile and ushered them to a table.

"Heya. I'll be taking care of you this morning. Our help this morning is a bit slim, but it's slow so it's not a problem," she said with a smile as the boys sat down at their given table. "What can I get for you two?"

"Just two number two breakfasts with coffee," Riku replied as Yuna nodded.

"Okay, two short stacks, eggs, bacon, and coffee. Gotcha. It'll be about ten minutes, but I'll be right back with your coffee," she replied as she jotted the order down.

"Oh, can I have some orange juice as well, please?" Sora asked. Yuna nodded as she headed over to the counter to place the order.

Sora placed his arms on the table and crossed them before bowing his head down. After a moment, Riku patted the boy gently. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"You."

"Mmm?"

"Do you mind if I ask my psychiatrist if the whole sex thing is alright?" Sora looked up as he asked the question. His eyes were very serious.

Riku hesitated, unsure if he wanted Sora's doctor to know that much of his own private life. "Hmm… well… I guess so. I mean, if your doctor says that your idea is alright, then I guess it's okay."

"What if he says not to?"

"I think it's up for you to decide what you want and what you don't want," Riku replied. "I love you, and I won't hurt you. So, whatever you want to do I'm okay with." Sora bowed his head back down into his arms. Riku gently caressed his boyfriend's arm. "And hey, even if you're not ready for a long time, I'm not going anywhere. You're worth the wait."

Sora looked up and smiled wide at his boyfriend. "Wow, you know the right things to say," he said as he crept across the table to place a loving kiss on Riku's lips. He stopped once Yuna arrived with their coffee and juice.

"Hey, don't stop on account of me. I only mind that sort of thing when it's busy," she smiled as she deposited the drinks and headed back behind the counter.

------

Shortly after breakfast Riku dropped Sora off at the front entrance of his doctor's.

"I've got to head home and get ready for the agency's visit. So, I'll have a chauffer come and pick you up when you're done at noon," Riku explained as he hugged Sora tightly before hopping back into his car.

"Alright. See you later," Sora waved as his boyfriend disappeared from sight. Sighing, he entered the building and made his way to his psychiatrist's office.

Upon entering, the receptionist smiled and motioned for Sora to have a seat. Pressing a button, she spoke into her headset. "Max, your eleven o'clock is here," she said sweetly. She then nodded. "Okay, sweety," she addressed Sora, "you can go right in. Dr. Vexen is waiting."

Sora stood up and thanked the receptionist before making heading through the door to his doctor's office. Upon entering a tall honey-blond man turned around from the far window of the room and smiled at him.

"Ah, Sora Tsukada. Wonderful to see you this morning," he greeted the boy warmly as he gestured to his couch. "You look to be in good spirits this morning. How are you?" Sora sat down on the couch, and Dr. Vexen took a seat in the chair next to the couch.

"I'm alright," Sora replied.

"Care for a cup of coffee, a snack, anything?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you. Riku and I went out to breakfast before coming here," Sora responded as he laid back on the couch. Sora didn't exactly enjoy laying back upon the couch, because he never quite knew what to do with his hands, but Dr. Vexen would have insisted upon laying back eventually.

"Riku, yes. Riku Lyonhart, your boyfriend?" Sora nodded as Dr. Vexen continued. "How are you two doing?"

"We're doing alright, I guess. He loves me. I love him," Sora smiled.

"Love is a wonderful thing. I'm glad you've discovered it's meaning," the doctor stated.

Sora blushed. "Well, he saved me, and he's good to me. He didn't have to be, but he was and he is. I'd be foolish to think I wasn't in love with him."

"Well, what about your father? How are you handling him now?"

The boy sighed and shifted around. "I can't stop thinking about him. Like, not during the normal day, but he pops into my dreams, or late at night my mind wanders to him. And every time Riku and I try to do something… intimate… Dad somehow is staring me in my face." Sora tried not to cry, but couldn't prevent a single tear from making an entrance. "I'm scared, because even though Riku and I love each other, I don't think we can actually do anything beyond the words and kissing and hugging. Riku keeps saying he's patient, but I'm afraid that if this keeps up he's going to leave me. I want to make him happy."

Dr. Vexen nodded. "I understand. It's hard to experience any intimate contact after being traumatized by an ordeal such as what you've been through. It gets hard to trust another person to do the same things to you in a loving manner, rather than a lustful greed-induced manner." Sora nodded sadly. "But, in your case your father used you for pleasure, replacing you with his deceased wife. Your mother. I think you need to try and allow Riku to slowly earn your intimate trust. He already has your trust, but he doesn't have your physical trust."

"I guess that's true. I trust him with my life, but I just can't bring myself to let him touch me more than a hug or a kiss," Sora replied. "In fact, just this morning we were sleeping in bed and he accidentally grabbed my crotch while asleep." Dr. Vexen placed a hand over his mouth as he chuckled slightly. Sora chuckled as well. "Thinking back on it, it is funny, but at the time my heart raced and my mind panicked. I was scared of that. My father used to touch me there all of the time, and I just don't know how to handle someone else touching me in those places."

"As I said, I think you need to let Riku slowly earn your trust with your body. It's all in your head. You can see it's Riku. You can feel it's Riku. But your mind keeps saying it's your father. You need to experience Riku touching you everywhere so you can start putting Riku's face in your vision when you actually do start doing more intimate things together," the doctor explained. Sora blushed. "Now, now, I'm not suggesting you two go out and have sex like crazy," he said with a laugh. "I mean, just have him touch you. Nothing further. Just have him touch you in the intimate areas of your body to grow accustomed to his touch there, and then eventually you'll respond better mentally to him."

Sora thought about the advice for a moment. It certainly made sense to him. He then imagined Riku robotically touching his entire body, saying each body part in a monotone robotic voice. 'Arm. Leg. Shoulder. Butt.' Sora snickered quietly.

"So, what else is troubling you?" the doctor inquired, snapping Sora out of his thoughts.

Sora thought for a moment. School life was alright, especially now that summer was upon them. His friends were behind him and they'd all grown very close to the boy over the past year. The only thing that really disturbed Sora apart from his father was the worry of what will happen if Riku goes away.

"Well… I'm upset about something," Sora replied as the doctor nodded. "Riku might be going away if he gets a job with a modeling agency elsewhere. And I'm afraid I can't be with him, or see him again. I don't know what is going to happen if he goes away. I won't be with him anymore, and what if he meets someone else? I'll be left with nothing again." He finished his little rant glumly and wiped away a tear that began to fall down his cheek. "I don't want to be alone again. He's all I have."

"Sora," Dr. Vexen began. "If Riku truly loves you, he won't let you be alone. If he truly loves you, he's trying to think of ways to make it work. From the way you've talked about him and your situation, it seems to me that Riku loves you very much. I mean, he lets you live with him and he lavishes you in luxury. And he expects nothing more in return than your love." The doctor smiled at Sora as he gently patted the boy's shoulder. "I highly doubt you have reason to be afraid of being alone. If he had to go away for his job, you two will still be together. Just physically apart. There's no need to worry about losing him."

"But what if he meets someone else?"

"Hmm… Well, I doubt he'd have interest in anyone else if he loves you as much as I think he does," he replied. "Perhaps sometime soon we could arrange for Riku to share a visit with you so that he can share his thoughts on the subject?"

Sora nodded. "I'd like that."

------

Some time later Sora's visit concluded and he made his way out of the building. He then slipped into the ebony stretch limousine that had been patiently awaiting his exit from the psychiatrist's office. After shutting the door behind the lithe figure, the driver situated himself back behind the driver's seat and pulled the vehicle on the road. Sora rolled his eyes and smiled, having known Riku would probably send an extravagant ride to pick him up. He curled himself up on the plush seat and thought about things.

'_Riku's so good to me,'_ he thought as he gently ran his hand across the fluffy cushions of the passenger's seat. '_Just a year ago I was spending every day in pain, tired, and hungry. Now I have a mansion, a personal limousine, more clothes than I could possibly wear, good food, and most importantly a loving boyfriend who cares so much about me. I'm so lucky to have him. He means the world to me.' _He sniffled as he continued his thought process. '_I just wish my father wasn't so possessive of my mentality still, after all of this time I just wish I could tell him to back off…'_

Sora looked up and a thought crossed his mind. Why not visit his father and tell him just that? It's not hard. Just go in, tell him to leave you alone, and then be done with it.

"Driver?" Sora called to the front seat.

"Yessir?" the driver called back.

"A slight change of plans. Could you take me to Providence State Penitentiary?" he replied.

"Sir, why would you need to go there?" the driver inquired.

"Just please do so," Sora said. "I have to visit someone," he explained. The driver nodded and began mapping the course on a computer in the front of the car.

A short ride later the limousine pulled up to an ominous-looking building made of brick and concrete. The driver nervously opened the door for Sora as he stepped out. "I'll be waiting for you here, sir," the driver offered as Sora nodded in approval.

"I'll try not to be long," the boy promised as he entered the building. He nervously approached the front desk and was greeted by a police officer.

"Can I help you, sir?" the officer inquired as he caught Sora's attention.

"Er… yes," the boy nervously bit his lip. "I was wondering if it would be alright if Mr. Tsukada could have a visitor? Mika Tsukada, that is."

"May I ask who's visiting?"

Sora didn't really want to admit to being the man's son, but he had no choice if he wanted to confront the man. "His son, Sora."

"Hmm…" the man leafed through some papers on his desk before finding the proper file. "Ah, Mika Tsukada. It says here that he's not allowed within 100 feet of you, son."

"Yes, I know that, but the judgment was that if I consented to his presence it was allowed," Sora replied.

"Do you?"

Sora placed a hand on his hip and replied sarcastically, "Would I be here asking to visit him if I didn't?" He blushed apologetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. Yes, I do consent."

The officer chuckled. "Alright, not a problem. Just my duty to make sure everyone understands everything. Wait there for a moment," he said as he gestured towards a series of chairs against the wall. "I'll have him ready for a visit shortly."

"Thank you," Sora smiled as he headed over to take a seat. He then pulled out his own cell phone. Riku had given him one several months ago, so that no matter where the two were they would always be able to talk to each other right away regardless of what. Pressing a speed dial button, he waited patiently for Riku to pick up his own cell phone.

"Hey Sora. What's up?" Riku said from the other end.

"Not much. Dr. Vexen gave me some ideas on how you and I could approach my problem," Sora smiled. "But we'll talk about that later. I just wanted to let you know I'll be a little while longer. I had to run a quick errand."

"What errand?"

Sora bit his lip. He didn't want to lie, but he also didn't want to tell Riku where he was or he might cause the other to worry about him. "I'm just picking up something, but it's taking a little while," the boy decided to tell his love. "Anyway, I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Alright," Riku said hesitantly. "I'm just about ready. The agency is probably going to be here, shortly, so I hope you don't mind that I'll most likely be busy when you arrive."

"No problem. Do your thing. Impress them," Sora laughed. "I'll come in and give 'em a show, how's that?"

Riku laughed. "Sure, why not. Hey, I gotta go or I won't be ready in time. I'll see you soon."

"Love you," Sora replied as he gently kissed the phone.

"Love you more," came the reply before the other phone was hung up.

Sora sighed happily as he stuffed the phone in his pocket, but before he could think about Riku the officer returned to inform him of his father.

"Your father is waiting for you. Just down this hall, make a left. The officer there will then take you to him," he said as he took Sora by the hand. Sora nodded and allowed himself to be led by the man. "I have to admit, you're very brave to come down here," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I looked over your father's file, and I'm surprised you would want to see him after what you've been through. I mean, Mika is a nice guy here, but even nice guys do bad things," he replied.

Sora sadly nodded as he was deposited into the custody of the waiting officer. "Thank you," he called after the man as he turned to the new officer.

"Right this way, Mr. Tsukada," this officer greeted him warmly and led him through another hall and into a room. Sora waited at the door as the officer took a position in a neutral corner of the room.

Sora's heart skipped a beat as the opposite door was opened, and another officer entered to take a position in the corner across from the other officer. A moment later the man who had molested Sora, took the boy's innocence, and caused him incredible amounts of pain, entered the room. Glowering, Mika took his seat at the far end of the table situated in the middle of the room. Nervous, but unwavering, Sora took his own seat across from the man.

"Hello, father," he greeted curtly.

* * *

_Reviews make me warm and fuzzy inside. Last chapter only got four! It's like everyone who normally reads my stories had a sudden attack on their computers and they couldn't post!_

_Actually, has been a little wonky as of late... I got a flood of chapter updates the other day from people I've added to author/story alert, and I'd already read most of the chapters it told me was a new one hehe. So, I'll just blame that for the lack of reviews for the last chapter ;) Right? ...right?! hehe_

_Expect an update around the beginning of May :)_


	17. L'Étranger Parfait

**From Eternamente -- **_You guys have been patiently awaiting this chapter. Now things start getting interesting hehe. Enjoy the chapter! I've stuck a long author's note onto the bottom instead of the top this time._

**Disclaimer -- **_Is this really necessary by now?_

--------------------

**Chapter Sixteen -- L'Étranger Parfait**

"It's been eight months," Sora's father, Mika Tsukada, said as he glared. "And this is the first time you've visited me."

"Do you have any idea…" Sora began sternly, but was abruptly cut off by his father.

Mika pounded his fist on the table, causing the officers to grow alarmed. He placed his hands in front of him in surrender, however. "You said we'd be a family again," he calmly stated, his voice masking an underlying tone of aggrivation and betrayal against his son, as he placed his hands back down on the table. "You haven't visited, haven't called. Not even a God-damned letter, nothing."

"I couldn't bring myself to see you yet," Sora replied as he stifled the urge to break down into tears. He had been so certain that he could simply walk into this room and tell off the man before him, but now that he was face to face with his father the simple act became surprisingly difficult. "I'm not even sure if I can yet, but I just…" He wiped away a single tear that had produced itself on his face, and cursed himself for letting his emotions show through. "I can't get you out of my head."

Mika frowned with curiousity. "What do you mean?"

"Dad, I've been with Riku ever since you were jailed. He took me into his home, he's given me a new life. He treats me with so much dignity and respect... dignity and respect that you should have treated me with," Sora began as his lower lip begged to tremble. His father bowed his head in humiliation. "He's given me every material thing I could want, and he gives me love. He loves me, Dad. He loves my company, he loves to be with me. He loves holding me, and comforting me. He wants nothing more than my happiness."

"Do you love him?" Mika inquired.

"With all of my heart," the boy responded as he placed his right hand over his chest to feel the gentle pulse of his heart.

"Then why did you come here," his father replied.

"Because I can't get you out of my head," Sora seethed as he stifled a tear.

"What do you mean?" his father repeated his earlier question.

"Every time he touches me, every time Riku goes to kiss me, or go a bit further than a kiss my mind immediately sees you doing it to me," the boy shook as tears began to fall. "He loves me, but I can't let him touch me yet, and it's your fault." Mika reached across the table to take Sora's hand, but upon contact Sora snatched his hand away. "Don't touch me," he said crossly through his tears.

"Sora, I'm sorry. I'm already paying for what I did to you," Mika frowned dejectedly. "I'm so sorry you're paying for it like this, too. I'd give anything to have done things differently. I wish I hadn't started drinking, or that your mother never died. Anything. I didn't know what I was doing, and I'm just sorry. I can't tell you that enough."

"I know you're sorry."

"You look good, you know," Mika replied in an attempt to change the subject. "I don't think I've ever seen you looking so amazing."

"I know you're sorry you got caught," Sora added sternly. "I'm seeing a psychiatrist because of you. I'm terrified right now being in the same room as you, but I had to come to tell you how much I hate you."

Mika bowed his head in disgrace. "Sora, I don't blame you for hating me."

"Maybe in ten years I won't hate you so much. Maybe in ten years I'll finally forgive you for beating me senseless, and for taking away my virginity and innocence." Sora finally took hold of his feelings and proverbially threw his cards onto the table for his father to see. "Maybe in ten years I'll finally be able to spend a normal day with my father, instead of spending it bound to a bed being straddled by my father or seeing you behind these walls. Maybe in ten years I'll be able to forget the pain of being thrown down the basement stairs. Maybe in ten years I'll recall everything that happened during those days I spent unconscious. Maybe in ten years I'll finally, FINALLY be able to let Riku touch me without thinking of everything you've done to the places Riku wants to touch me." Sora's voice rose in anger as he stood up to continue the verbal abuse. "Just get the hell out of my head already so I can be happy. I'm tired of seeing your face," he glowered as he violently pushed his chair into the table and turned to walk out of the room.

Mika sadly watched his son leave and allowed himself to be taken back to his room. "I'll never forgive myself, Sora," he whispered as his door was secured.

------

Sora left the building in a hurry and entered the limousine still awaiting him in the front. The entire time during his speech he begged and prayed with his mind to let him complete it without shedding a tear. Once it was complete, though, his eyes simply couldn't contain themselves; tears were flowing down his cheeks, and he couldn't stop them. It felt so good to finally say all of that to his father. How he wished he could have done it in the courtroom, but he had too much pride and grace at the time. But now his father was continuing to hurt him without even trying. There was no room for pride anymore.

"Home, please. I'd like to go home," Sora said softly as his driver nodded and began to cruise the lengthy vehicle to the Lyonhart residence. Upon pulling up Sora could see a few unfamiliar cars in the driveway, and assumed that Riku's interview had already started.

"I guess it's okay that I'm late," he said as he glanced at his watch. "I'll call Kairi when I get inside."

Sora entered his home and glanced around the main hall curiously. He could hear cameras going off in the other room, and was intrigued. He crept into the living room to see Riku wearing a slightly garish outfit and laying on the couch posing as two men shuffled about the boy. One man had long hair set in a deep shade of blue. He mostly stood off to the side judging the boy from each angle, keeping a firm finger to his chin. The other man had long vibrant pink hair that fluffed about. This man reminded Sora of a flamingo, and he almost giggled at the thought. The pink-haired man was moving about taking picture after picture of Riku as the boy stretched into different poses.

Riku caught Sora entering the room out of the corner of his eye, and sat up and turned to smile at his lover. "Chibi," he cooed as he stood up to greet his boyfriend, all the while the pink-haired man kept taking picture after picture of the boy in stride. The pink-haired man paused just for a moment to take in the new boy in the room before continuing to snap pictures of the couple.

"Hey, sexy," Sora smiled as Riku placed a delicate kiss upon the boy's cheek. "How's the interview going?"

"Just fine," Riku laughed. "They're taking some sample pictures of me to bring to their offices."

"And what marvelous pictures these are so far," the pink-haired man mused as he continued to take pictures of the couple. "And these new ones will be even better," he said with a smile as he took one last picture before halting and bringing the camera away from his face. His deep eyes gazed into Sora and he spoke again. "You, my dear, are an incredible sight," he said as he made an attempt to take Sora's hand, but Sora held tight to his boyfriend. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Marluxia LeFleur, and this is my boss, Saïx DLuna."

"LeFleur?" Sora replied. "You must be French."

"Indeed I am," Marluxia replied.

Taken by the exoticness of the man, Sora extended his hand and allowed Marluxia to place a gentlemanly kiss upon it. "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Monsieur LeFleur," the youth stated as Marluxia rose from his kiss.

Marluxia chuckled. "You speak French?"

Sora blushed. "I took French this year in school. And I've been studying ahead for next year."

"Well, please, call me Marluxia. Or Marly, if you please," he said as he let Sora's hand go.

Saïx interrupted the friendly greeting. "We're from the Xemnas Organization. And honestly, I feel your Riku here is exactly what our agency is looking for. He's absolutely gorgeous."

"Oh, so, he has the job?" Sora inquired.

Saïx nodded once more. "Once I take care of the necessary paperwork, absolutely he does. We would be a fool to turn down such natural talent and grace." Marluxia then stepped over to Saïx and whispered something into his ear. Saïx then studied Sora for a moment before shaking his head in approval and murmuring something back to Marluxia. "Now, you, my child. You seem interesting as well. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Er… Sora Tsukada," he responded.

"You have a natural talent, I can tell. Come here, sit on this couch," Saïx gestured.

Sora glanced nervously around; he wasn't quite expecting this to happen today. Sora glanced from Saïx to Marluxia, and finally to Riku's trustworthy face.

"It's okay, Sora. Go ahead," Riku urged.

Nervously cracking his fingers, the small boy made his way to the couch and sat down gently.

"I want you to just enjoy the moment. Sit naturally, and pose for Marluxia here," the blue-haired man said.

"Alright. I'm not quite sure what to do, but alright," Sora replied as he moved about. He placed one leg behind his knee and stared to the left casually. Marluxia took his cue and began to snap pictures of the boy. Sora smiled and turned to the camera for a moment before turning to face the opposite way. Giggling he then laid down on the couch and twisted himself into a daring position. He then sat back up and placed an arm behind his head as he coyly played with a pillow. After a few more lame attempts at posing he shook his head. "I think that's all I can really do. I'm not even sure what I'm doing," he laughed. Marluxia smiled at the boy as he took one last picture.

"Sora, Vous êtes beau," Marluxia grinned devilishly as he turned his camera off. "Riku est chanceux pour vous avoir en tant que son petit ami" Sora blushed at the compliment.

"What did he say?" Riku inquired.

"He said I'm beautiful," Sora smiled as Marluxia busied himself with his equipment. "And that you're lucky to have me as a boyfriend."

Riku smiled as he pulled Sora into a tight embrace. "Well, the man knows what he talking about, mm?" He placed a gentle kiss on Sora's lips.

"That he does," Sora replied softly before pulling the boy deeper into the kiss.

"Pardon me for interrupting." Saïx was now standing directly next to the pair. Blushing, they let go of each other. "Riku, you'll need to fill out these forms so that we can get everything underway." Riku nodded. "And you, Sora. I'd like you to consider a modeling career as well. It's a great opportunity, and you'll get to travel worldwide showcasing the latest fashions, meeting celebrities, and performing on runways. You're a might bit clunky with your posing, but with some polish and your natural talent you'll be perfect in no time. I want you to think about this. I'll leave a copy of the forms Riku is filling out. If you decide to, fill the forms out, contact us and we'll take care of the rest." He shook Sora's hand firmly. "I promise you won't regret the opportunity."

"Wow, alright," Sora didn't expect this when he woke up this morning. "I'll give it some thought."

"I look forward to your decision. Come, Marly. Donovan is waiting for us," he called out as Riku ushered the man to the door.

Marluxia picked up his equipment and paused before Sora. "Sora, my goodness. It was great meeting you. I look forward to seeing you again."

"Same to you," Sora smiled as he put a hand on his forehead. "I honestly didn't expect this when I walked in. Thank you for making me feel so good about myself. This morning was a bit tough for me, and…" he waved his hand apologetically in front of the Frenchman. "Never mind, you don't want to hear this sort of thing from a perfect stranger," he laughed.

"Perfect stranger indeed," Marluxia smiled as he leaned down to gently kiss Sora's cheek. Sora's eyes grew wide with shock. "Perhaps someday we can change that. Take care. And you won't regret signing those papers," he called out as he left the house.

Sora stood in silence holding his cheek in the spot where Marluxia kissed him. "He kissed me," he mumbled.

"Chibi, are you alright?" Riku called out as he approached the boy. "Sora?"

Sora turned to Riku and studied him for a moment. "Riku, I love you," he stated as he pulled his boyfriend down into a soulful kiss. He pushed his tongue past the other's lips and furiously made attempts to assure himself that this was where he belonged. Seemingly electric sensations pulsed through Sora's body as his mind fogged into the kiss. After a few moments of heaven, he pulled away and drifted his mouth over Riku's lips. "I love you, Riku," he said before gently nipping the boy's neck.

"Wow," Riku said as he stumbled into a nearby couch.

"Oh no you don't. Not the 'Wow game' again."

"Wow."

"Riku?"

"Wow."

Sora sighed as he snuggled into his dumbstruck boyfriend.

------

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE A MODEL?!" Kairi squealed out as she entered the limousine parked outside of her home. Kairi pulled the silver-haired young man into a tight hug, absolutely giddy that her friend was going to have a fantastic career. Sora had called the girl shortly after Marluxia and Saïx had left, and they all made plans to head to the nearby mall and meet up with their friends.

"That's right, I am," Riku smiled as he leaned back into his seat. "Sora might be as well," he added with a wide smile. This fit into his dreams perfectly; if Sora accepted the job he had a good chance at convincing the agency to hold off on overseas shoots until Sora graduated high school.

"Really?" Kairi grew wide eyed as she gaped at her adopted brother.

Sora nodded sheepishly as he expressed a deep scarlet blush.

"He walked in on the interview," Riku began but was interrupted by the brunet.

"If you could call it an interview," Sora chuckled. "He was sitting there posing!"

"That's how they do modeling interviews, silly," Riku mused. "Anyway, he walked in and the photographer and his boss liked what he saw in Sora."

Sora's mind drifted back to Marluxia and the kiss the Frenchman had delivered earlier. '_Why did he kiss me?'_ the boy wondered before he was snapped out of his thoughts by a gentle poke in the ribs by a familiar elbow.

"They asked him to pose a bit, and they gave him the paperwork to fill out," Riku grinned. The boy hadn't stopped grinning like an idiot since the pair of men left his house earlier. "All he has to do is fill them out and he'll be a model!"

"Sora, that's so wonderful!" Kairi cried out in glee. "Especially after all you've been through. This could even be good for your ego."

Sora blushed once again. "I don't want an ego. I don't even know if I want to do it yet," he replied. '_I'm not so sure I want to see Marluxia again,'_ he thought. Best not to say that out loud, though.

"Sora, if you accept the offer you and I can work together!" Riku chirped happily. "You won't have to worry about us being apart; we'll be doing photo shoots and runways together!"

Sora feigned a weak smile. His boyfriend was absolutely ecstatic, but Sora was having his doubts. "I'll think about it," he replied as he sank his body into Riku's welcoming arms. "I can't make a promise, but I'll think about it."

------

After a short limousine ride the trio arrived at their destination: the mall. As per the usual, they met up with their friends at one of the mall's many distinctive fountains. Roxas and Riku clapped hands together and hugged each other, Selphie and Kairi sat to the side and chatted happily, and Axel gave Sora a friendly wink before grabbing the small boy and delivering an evil noogie to the cranium. Within moments Axel was splayed across the floor mumbling something about the rules of Go-Fish in Japanese while Sora cracked his knuckles.

"Remind me to never noogie your boyfriend," Roxas remarked with a laugh as he nudged Riku in the ribs.

The six friends soon headed into a music store; Kairi had been dying to buy Ars Arcanum's latest album, _Strike Raid_, and Axel wanted to check out some posters. Riku absentmindedly flipped through the selection as Sora looked on with half-interest. His eyes wandered, and suddenly fell upon a familiar shock of bright pink. Something about that shade of pink reminded him of…

"What music do you like, Chibi?" Riku asked as he flipped through title after title.

Sora's eyes made pains to focus on the shock of pink he had just caught a glance of, but to his dismay it was gone. Sora entertained the idea that it might have been Axel's red hair playing tricks on his mind… until the boy glanced in another direction to see the aforementioned redhead joking with his blond lover in another corner of the store.

"Sora?" Riku looked up from the selections to catch his boyfriend's attention.

"Hmm?" Sora looked surprised as he glanced back at his mate.

"I asked what music you liked," Riku smiled. "I just realized we've never gone music shopping before, and I'm curious."

Sora thought for a moment. "Well… I don't know. I never really thought about what kind of music I liked. I never really had the chance to listen to anything back home…" Sora's mind trailed back to memories of his home, his father…

"It's alright," Riku laughed as he pulled his lover back to reality. "Why don't you listen to some sample songs and decide what you like?"

Sora nodded as Riku delicately placed a pair of headphones over the brunet's ears. Sora smiled and gave his boyfriend a thumbs-up as a happy song suddenly occupied his hearing. The boy could almost feel the music bounce with the beat of his heart as the techno beats took over his senses. It was a lively, perfect song. Sora's gaze drifted around the store, and once again he caught sight of the shock of pink he saw earlier. At once he recognized it, especially when it turned around and waved at him.

Sora slipped off the headphones and curiously made for the entrance of the store.

"Chibi?" Riku called after the boy. "Sora, where're you going?"

"I just gotta do something quick, Riku," Sora smiled and blew Riku a kiss. "If you guys go somewhere else, just call my cell. I'll be back in a bit."

Riku dug his toes into the ground, confused. "Alright," he called to Sora's back. "I'll see you soon." Riku turned his attention back to the headphones in his hand and tried them on to see what song was making Sora smile. Riku grinned internally as he selected a nearby CD from the shelf; he have a surprise for his Sora later.

------

"Marluxia, what are you doing here?" Sora called after the flamingo-haired photographer.

"Ah, Sora," the man smiled as he turned around to greet his potential colleague. "I was hoping it was you I saw in that music store, otherwise I would have been making a fool of myself waving to a look-alike."

Sora's mind fogged for a moment as he expressed a loving grin at Marluxia before realizing he shouldn't be smiling like that at the photographer. He shook his head. "That doesn't answer the question."

"I received a call from Donovan a moment ago. It appears one of our models at a nearby photo shoot required a certain song to fire up her passion so that she could make sweet love to the camera," the Frenchman grinned.

"Make love?" Sora arched an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Not literally, sweet Sora," Marluxia chuckled.

Sora shook his head once more at the sudden adjective attached to his name. "Oh, well, alright. I was just curious is all."

"Yes, I'll bet you were very curious," Marluxia smiled once again as he took hold of the boy's hand and brought it up to his lips. The Frenchman placed a delicate kiss on the back of the youth's hand before releasing it. Sora was unsure, but he didn't snap his hand back as he normally would have. The brunet gulped nervously as Marluxia pulled him into his arms. "My boy, I am curious about you, though."

Sora grinned nervously, not quite expecting this sort of treatment. Normally he would be wriggling away at breakneck speed, rushing to Riku's arms, but he didn't want to upset Riku's future employer. "Oh? How so?"

"How is it such a captivating and beautiful boy goes through life not even jumping at the chance to be on our roster?" Marluxia mused as he leaned down to smell Sora's hair.

"Eh heh… I uh… never really gave it thought, Marluxia," Sora smiled meekly, praying the man would release him soon. His mind was about to explode from the contact.

"Ah, but you have the talent, the charisma, and…" Marluxia's left hand trailed down Sora's spine and gently graced Sora's left hip. "You certainly have the body."

Sora stifled a gasp as Marluxia gently caressed Sora's hip and side. '_Oh, God what is he doing to me? He's not going to here, in the middle of the mall, is he? He wouldn't, no, he won't.'_

Marluxia leaned down and brought Sora's face up to meet his own. For a brief moment Marluxia's lips ghosted over Sora's own. The boy could practically taste Marluxia's breath wisping over Sora's face. Sora felt his eyelids growing heavy as his mind threw off warning signals, but before what Sora thought would happen could happen the Frenchman simply smiled. "Please, call me Marly." The man then released the brunet and gently caressed the boy's cheek before releasing the youth from his embrace.

"Oh… okay… Marly," Sora replied. For some reason his heart felt a little hurt that Marluxia didn't go further than tease the boy, and Sora couldn't understand why.

Marluxia reached into a jacket pocket and produced a small card. "Here, my sweet. I request your accompaniment to The Twilight Manor tomorrow. Saïx and I shall be back in town for another few days, and I'd like to discuss the opportunities that could await you with the Xemnas Organization." He then leaned in and whispered a short request of the beautiful boy.

Sora's eyes grew wide as the Frenchman left his side. Moments later Riku hurried up to his boyfriend, having missed the entire exchange between his future photographer and his lover.

"Chibi? What's wrong?" Riku smiled as he pulled his entranced boyfriend into his arms.

"No… nothing. I met up with Marluxia…" Sora admitted.

"Oh? What's up?"

"He wants me to accompany him to dinner tomorrow," Sora blurted out, "to discuss the job."

"You're accepting it?" Riku grinned happily.

"I… I guess…" Sora stammered out.

"Aww this is great!" Riku cheered as he pulled Sora in for a tight hug and a light kiss on the cheek.

'_But why did he ask me to dress sexy?'_ Sora's mind panicked.

* * *

_I'm evil. It's alright... I know this is a fact. I'm a sucker for a cliffhanger._

_One big note about this chapter, and upcoming chapters using any French sentences or phrases... I used an online translater for this. I promise I will explain what the phrases/sentences mean either in the story or in author's notes. As for the chapter's title, it simply means "The Perfect Stranger." I chose to have Marluxia French because he seems like he could be, and the idea fits. Yes, Marluxia will have some passionate feelings for Sora (no one can resist the adorableness that Sora is... I mean, c'mon, Riku has nicknamed him Chibi), but how far I go with that... even I'm not sure of that just yet. We'll have to wait and see together XD_

_I'm honestly not certain when to tell you to expect an update, so I won't make a promise I can't keep. I'm currently working on another story that I hope to start posting in the coming weeks. It's a really good story... it promises action, adventure, drama, romance, Riku and Sora snogging and making out like bunnies at a few points ... oh, did I say that out loud? Oh, and Las Vegas! Every good action story should have Las Vegas in it. Anyway, this story won't disappoint... it's a bit of a thriller/mystery type, but you know my writing style... it wouldn't be an Eternamente story if it's not laced with humour and romance hehe. Okay, my one-shots are the exceptions, but c'mon... they were based specifically on the game hehe. Give me a break! Anywho, expect that as-of-yet-untitled story to be introduced within a few weeks. So far Chapter One is at least 11 pages long on a normal word processing program... and I haven't even introduced everything yet! I'm getting much better at maintaining length without dragging out parts of the story hehe._

_Okay! Enough rambling from me. Reviews are like catnip for the plot bunnies currently residing in my home. They're so cute! And Sora can't stop cuddling them. You should have seen him earlier... Sora was sitting in the middle of them all indian-style... he had two on one lap, three on another, four in his arms, one on his shoulder, and another in his hair. I'd have taken a picture if... it... all wasn't... just... in... my head... okay! Reviews please, for I am going insane as one can plainly see :D Love ya!_


	18. The Master Plan

**From Eternamente -- **_Patience is a virtue. With that in mind, my readers certainly have an exorbitant amount of virtue... if that's even a term? In any event, I have not updated this story since May of this year, and it is now September... almost October. I can't say I'm sorry for the delay, though... the plot escaped me, and I just couldn't find the inspiration to continue. However, this morning I had a dream. A glorious dream. I dreamed exactly how I wanted the story to go. I typically have the very ending of each story I write planned out right to the last detail, but I have some trouble sometimes getting to that point. Well, this dream opened my eyes. I know exactly what plot twists I want, I know exactly what road I want it all to take, and I present to you the first chapter of a newly awoken plot. I'm certain you will be delighted._

**Disclaimer -- **_Is this necessary? They belong to Square and Disney. Sora belongs to me. He's a playful guy constantly feeding me ideas of what situations he wants me to write him and Riku into. Though he did give me a wonky idea the other night... we won't use that one though... I don't write lemons... usually..._

--------------------

**Chapter Seventeen - The Master Plan**

"Chibi?" Riku glanced down at the boy in his arms. The two had long since dropped Kairi off at her own home, and they were now parked outside of the Lyonhart residence. "Chibi, are you alright?"

Sora glanced up at Riku and mumbled something incoherent. His mind was still reeling as he was carried inside the mansion by a very confused Riku. Sora couldn't understand why he didn't struggle out of Marluxia's embrace when he had wriggled away from his own boyfriend's. It was as if the flamingo-haired man entranced the boy.

"Sora," Riku grunted as he set the boy down on the couch. "As much as I enjoyed the sentiment behind carrying you over the threshold, I need to know… what's going on?"

"I… I dunno," Sora confessed. "I'm thinking about what Marly told me earlier."

"Marly?" Riku arched an eyebrow at the nickname, but shook it off. His face then widened into a knowing smile as he surmised a guess. "Ah, you're excited about meeting up with him tomorrow to talk about the whole contract, eh?" Riku plopped onto the couch and scooped Sora into his arms, receiving a delighted smile from the younger. "This just makes things so much easier for me, Sora. I can convince them to keep me in the area for a year until you graduate, and then the two of us can go everywhere together." Sora rested his head in Riku's lap as he listened in on his boyfriend's master plan. "We'll never have to be apart."

"Riku…" Sora expressed a smile, but his mind kept flopping about. Was Marluxia interested in him? What did he want? Was it strictly platonic?

Riku lifted Sora up and cupped his chin delicately with a hand. "Sora, I never want to be apart from you. I love you so much."

"Riku… I…" Sora's words were interrupted as Riku pulled the younger boy in for a kiss. Sora's eyes widened at first, but as the electric sensations pulsed throughout his body he relaxed into the kiss. '_This is where I belong,'_ Sora thought as he let his boyfriend's will overtake his own. '_I love Riku. Marluxia is just playing games with me. He's a photographer… he's probably like that with every model.'_ Sora closed his eyes and allowed Riku's hands to wander across his own body. "I never want to be apart from you, either."

"Sora…" Riku gently reached his arms around Sora, resting his hands on his back. "God, Sora, I want you so much."

Sora laid back into Riku's arms. "Riku…" '_I want to feel that you love me,' _Sora thought as he wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. "Please take me."

Riku placed a trail of feather-soft kisses along Sora's neckline as he gently hiked the smaller boy's shirt up to reveal a delicate stomach. The platinum-haired boy placed a few gentle kisses on Sora's stomach, causing the brunet's breath to hitch in his throat. He continued to tease the younger boy delicately as he rested a hand on Sora's inner thigh.

"Sora," Riku placed a hand on Sora's heart as the younger boy's breathing became slightly erratic. "Sora, are you sure you want this?"

Sora's heart palpitated at Riku's contact in such a sensitive part of his body, but the boy nodded anyway. "Please, Riku. I need to know that your touch is okay," he gasped as Riku gave his thigh a gentle squeeze. "I need you to take me."

"I will never do anything to hurt you," Riku assured Sora as he came up to place a quick kiss on Sora's lips. "I will never, ever, ever," Riku continued as he created a trail of feather-light kisses along Sora's chest and stomach, repeating the word 'ever' after each kiss, his voice getting more and more husky as he continued, finally ceasing his lips' journey as they fell upon Sora's waist. "I will never hurt you, Sora. I love you too much to." Riku returned to the youth's eye level as he gently pulled Sora's shirt up and over his head. Sora's breath hitched in his throat once again as his exposed chest came into contact with Riku's own clothed chest.

"I know you won't," Sora said as he leaned up to place a quick kiss on Riku's lips. "It's why I want you to… I need to feel your arms around me, and your lips on my own. I need to feel your hands touching me, exploring me." Sora reached up and slipped Riku's own shirt off, discarding it alongside the couch. "I need you." '_I need to know you need me.'_

"I've waited so long, Sora," Riku cooed as he gently lifted Sora into his arms.

Sora's eyes grew wide as Riku carried the boy upstairs into his room. "Riku…?"

"This wouldn't be special if it was on the couch, Chibi," Riku answered Sora's unspoken question with a loving smirk etched upon his face. He placed the boy's lithe form upon his bed, and turned around to close the door. He then crept over to Sora and placed his arms around the boy. "I love you, Sora," he cooed as one hand crept down Sora's hips.

"I love you, Riku," the brunet uttered with a contented sigh.

------

"Don't fret, Saix," Marluxia mused into his cell phone as he sprawled out in comfort in the very prestigious Destiny Rise Hotel, nestled in the heart of Destiny Islands. At least that was what the brochure claimed. "The pictures will be ready in time to present them to Donovan tomorrow." Marluxia let out a small chuckle as his boss continued to rant and rave at the flamingo-haired man. "Saix, relax. Come to my room first thing in the morning; they'll be ready." With that he hung up his phone, his intuition smirking as it knew Saix was fuming from three floors and a full hallway away. The two agents were residing at a hotel nearby, being that they had quite a bit of business to tend to in the vicinity. First there had been a photo shoot that morning, then the meeting with Riku Lyonhart, another photo shoot…

Marluxia settled down onto his expansive bed as he reflected upon a certain spiky-haired brunet he couldn't help but recall. "Sora Tsukada," he muttered as the name wrapped around his mind. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't get the boy out of his head. No one in the entire industry had managed to captivate the man so quickly, and yet here was this beautiful boy enthralling his mind. And for some reason, Marluxia could not help but feel a sense of familiarity in the boy.

He rolled off of the bed and headed to the bathroom. He had turned the room into a makeshift darkroom so that he could see to it that the photographs from his excursion at the Lyonhart residence were taken care of that night. Upon entering he stared at the glossy photos hanging to dry. Riku was predominant in most of the pictures, his beautiful body demanding the attention of the viewer. Marluxia's eyes drifted over to a set of pictures hanging up along the far wall. Sora's uncertain face smiled awkwardly in each photograph; his innocence simply radiating from each picture.

"Why am I thinking about you, Sora?" Marluxia mumbled as he numbly plucked the closest picture from the wall. The brunet was sprawled across the couch, his eyes trailing off into the distance. Marluxia could see every inch of Sora's lithe body against the couch, and the man just couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"What is wrong with me?" the man inquired of the room. "He is just an employee… not even one yet. He has no desires for me. And he's a minor as well," he continued as he hung the photograph back up. "There is no sense in getting hung up over someone so… untouchable." Marluxia sighed as he crept back to his bed and plopped back down. "Craziness."

Marluxia turned off the lights and rolled over to drift off to sleep. "I wonder what it would be like, though… to just hold him for a night…"

------

Sora awoke from a comfortable sleep several hours later. He glanced around to find his boyfriend's arms securely fastened around his waist. He made an attempt to crawl out of Riku's bed, but the older boy only snuggled tighter into Sora's back. Sora chuckled as Riku emitted a happy gurgle. After a few more tries, and a few more snuggles, Sora simply gave up and accepted the situation.

"Guess I'm sleeping here tonight," he muttered as he rested his head back down against the pillow. His mind drifted back to the goings-on of the day. '_I finally gave myself to Riku,' _he thought with a contented smile. '_I'm lucky to have him… he didn't go any further than I was ready for. Soon, though… soon.'_

'_But, Marluxia,'_ Sora shook his head. '_What does he want?'_

-------

"So, you're meeting him at The Twilight Manor?" Riku gently rubbed Sora's bare back, tracing small circles upon it.

"Mhmm," Sora replied as melted into Riku's touch. It was Sunday afternoon, and the pair had slept in. It was currently two o'clock, and the younger of the two seemed to have no intentions of getting out of bed. He was currently sprawled out on the matress reading a magazine.

"You gonna get ready?" Riku inquired as he wrapped his arms around Sora, breathing lightly upon his back.

"Dun wanna," the brunet replied as Riku brought his face into view. Sora turned around to greet his lover with a kiss.

"I love you, Sora," Riku smiled as he placed his chin upon Sora's shoulder.

"Love you more," the brunet responded.

"Good. Now get up," Riku grinned devilishly as he pushed Sora out of the bed, leaving the spiky-haired boy sprawled out across the floor.

"Riku!" Sora sputtered as he gathered himself. "Wah!"

"You have to go," Riku called over the side of the bed. "Did he say when he was going to meet you?"

Sora stretched out and emitted a grumble of a yawn. "Hmm, no. But he did give me his card."

Riku reached over onto the nightstand for his cell phone and tossed it to the teen. "Here, give him a call."

"Fine," Sora muttered as he dug around his pockets for the business card. Plucking it out, Sora looked it over for a telephone number before dialing it. After a few rings Sora suddenly became dry-mouthed as Marluxia answered his cell phone.

"Marluxia here," the photographer greeted.

"Hi… this is Sora Tsukada?" Sora still wasn't sure what to make of Marluxia; he just hoped the photographer didn't notice the nervousness in his voice.

"Ah, Sora, how lovely it is to hear from you again," Marluxia purred into the telephone. "I didn't quite expect a call from you."

"Um, well, yes, uh, we're supposed to meet for dinner tonight," Sora stammered out. "But you didn't tell me what time."

"Oh, how foolish of me," came a chuckled reply. "How does six sound to you?"

"S…six?" Sora looked over at his boyfriend who just gave him an urging nod. "Six is good."

"Lovely."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"Jusque-là, mon chéri," the Frenchman cooed into the phone before it emitted a soft click in Sora's ear.

"Until then…" Sora mumbled as he plopped the phone onto the bed before exiting the room, leaving a very confused Riku to collect his cell phone.

------

"Why on earth does he want me to dress sexy, though?" Sora thought aloud as he rummaged through his closet. Some time had passed, and Sora had been trying his best to avoid Riku. For some reason he didn't feel right after talking to Marluxia. And so, after a light lunch and a long bath he was currently pawing through his clothes trying to find the perfect outfit. "And why am I giving in to that guy's demand?!" The brunet rifled through his clothing, tossing articles over his shoulder as he sifted through shirts, hoodies, jeans, shorts, and other things.

"Need help?"

Sora fell onto his rear in surprise. He glanced over to the bedroom door to find his lover leaning against the doorway, his arms folded into one another. A light smirk danced upon his face. "Riku!"

"He wants you to dress sexy?" Riku arched an eyebrow.

"You heard me?"

"I did," Riku replied as he sauntered over to the dresser. He raked a hand through his hair as if deep in thought.

"Um…" Sora stammered out, unsure of what his boyfriend was thinking.

"So, sexy, huh?" Riku smirked as he pulled out a few pieces of clothing for the boy. "Here, wear this."

"Ri…Riku? I don't want to dress sexy for him," Sora looked over to Riku, obvious worry in his eyes.

"Sora, it's alright. I'm sure it's nothing… I'm sure he just wants to see more of your style," the platinum-haired boy assured his boyfriend as he laid a few dark clothes onto the bed. "Besides, if it runs deeper than that, I'll protect you. This is business."

"I'm just nervous," Sora confessed. "No one's asked me to dress sexy before… not like that."

"Well, Marluxia at least has a reason," Riku replied nonchalantly. Apparently Sora isn't the only naïve one around here.

"Riku, just promise me nothing will happen," Sora huffed as he pulled on a pair of surprisingly tight silver jeans. Riku's eyes widened a slight bit as he took in his boyfriend's lithe form.

"Everything will be fine," Riku smiled as he helped Sora into a form-fitting black t-shirt that couldn't help but slightly ride up the boy's midriff just so. "You'll go, he'll see you looking this fabulous, he'll be assured that you're exactly what the agency needs, and you'll give him all of the paperwork. We'll be doing full spread ads together in no time." Riku leaned down and hungrily ate the younger boy with his eyes. "Damn it, I could eat you up right here and now," the teen exclaimed as he trailed kisses along Sora's neck.

"Hehe… well, yeah, you can later… but… are you sure I should go looking like this?" Sora frowned, and Riku could sense the hesitation in his voice.

"No, you should look like that here, in my arms, under these blankets, only without the clothes," Riku chuckled as Sora's frown intensified. Sora reached for a nearby studded belt and slipped it around his waist, letting it hang loosely to the side. "Yes, you should go and impress him," Riku continued, "for our sake, so we don't have to be separated."

"Alright," Sora smiled weakly as he was handed a short hooded jacket. "I hope you know what I'm doing," he said as the two exited the room.

Sora was pulled into a tight embrace before a wave good-bye and he exited the Lyonhart residence. Riku leaned against the banister and sighed. "I hope I know what you're doing," Riku muttered. "Nothing to worry about, he'll be fine. I trust him." His attention was sucked back into reality as he felt a vibration upon his left hip. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cell phone fully expecting to see a text message from his beloved, but fate had other plans for him. "Hmm… I don't recognize this number," he murmured before flipping the phone open and greeting the opposite end. "Hello, Riku here," he smiled into the receiver.

"Hello, Riku," the voice greeted him from the other end. "This is Saix. I hope this isn't a bad time for you?"

"Oh, no, not at all," Riku smiled as he made his way back into his very messy bedroom. "How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you would be available to come to our hotel tonight. I have someone I'd like you to meet… his look is somewhat similar to your own, and I'd like you two to get acquainted; I'd like to do a few photoshoots with the two of you in the near future," Saix explained.

"Uh… I thought I would be working with Sora?" Riku inquired.

"Yes, of course, but he is not yet an employee. You, however, are, and Marluxia and I have been discussing the uncanny similarities between you and this model. So, please, come to the hotel and meet him."

Riku frowned at the prospect of having to work with someone else other than Sora, but he shook it off. He shouldn't have been naïve enough to assume he'd get his way all of the time in this business. "Yes, of course. I'll be there shortly… er… which hotel was it, again?"

"Destiny Rise Hotel," Saix responded. "Room 306."

"Alright, I'll be right there," Riku said as he clicked the phone off and made his way down to his car.

------

Marluxia shifted nervously in his seat in a cozy corner of the Twilight Manor. He was surprised at his emotions; he was never this on-edge to meet a prospective model in private before. But no one had ensnared his attention quite like Sora. All of the other models were so polished and refined. Stiff like statues, if you will. And yet you had Sora. Marluxia smiled at how real and normal Sora was. Sora, to Marluxia, seemed like a normal everyday awkward boy who was stuffed into fabulous clothing. He couldn't get the brunet off of his mind, despite how much he tried.

His attention suddenly snapped over to the entrance as he noticed the very beautiful boy on his mind entering the restaurant. Sora walked in and was immediately greeted by the owner of the restaurant. Marluxia smirked; clearly this boy had a presence in this community. He could make out just a touch of the exchange between Sora and the owner. Something along the lines of, 'you're looking well today,' and Sora's response of, 'thank you, hope everything is alright,' and then of course Sora was escorted over after a few moments.

"He…hello, Marluxia," Sora smiled as the Frenchman immediately stood up to take in the piece of work before him, all the while the boy fought desperately to contain his nervousness.

"Wow, hello, Sora," Marluxia smiled as he beckoned the brunet to his seat. "You are incredible-looking, if you don't mind my saying so."

Sora giggled, though it held a nervous tinge. "No, not at all," he said as he sat down across from the photographer.

"You certainly appear to be what we're looking for," Marluxia noted. "You have a beautiful frame and face, your hair is amazing, and you're able to adapt to any look so easily. When I first saw you, you were so… how to put it… bubblegum." Sora arched an eyebrow, but Marluxia quickly explained, "That's a compliment, actually. It's a delightful look, and it appeals to several audiences. But now tonight you have a mature sense of style. I like a model I can work into several looks," he grinned. "It shows character as well."

"Well, thank you, I guess," Sora grinned goofily, still not quite certain if he should be flattered or not.

"So, I suppose that we should, umm… get down to business, yes," Marluxia smiled. Sora thought he sensed a hint of nervousness from the man, but he shook it off.

"Uh, yeah," Sora replied as he reached into a messenger bag to pull out the paperwork. "I filled it all out. I'm not exactly sure why I'm doing this other than to be close to Riku, though."

Marluxia smiled, though he felt a pang in his heart. For the Frenchman it was obviously love at first sight, but for the boy to be going through such great lengths for his lover to give him his career… Marluxia simply shook his head to dismiss thoughts of any potential the two of them could have had, and went down to business. He was, after all, a professional, and he needed to stop acting so love struck.

"Wonderful, let's see them," he finally said as he accepted the packet. After a few moments of flipping through it all, he glanced up at Sora. "Everything seems to be in order. Wonderful; we can get you started in a few days."

"Perfect," Sora replied as he folded his hands on the table.

Marluxia's hands crept across the table to gently take the boy's hands. "I'll take care of you in this industry… don't worry."

Sora emitted an audible gasp at the touch and quickly shrunk his hands away, holding them close to his chest. A look of sheer horror was scrawled across the boy's face, and Marluxia literally sputtered in his own shock.

"I… I'm sorry," the photographer announced, a tone of utmost concern paramount in his voice. "I didn't quite realize I was being so forward. I am so sorry, Sora."

After a moment Sora relaxed, and a look of sheer embarrassment crept onto his face. "No, no," Sora dismissed as he urged himself to take Marluxia's hands in his own. "I didn't mean to alarm you. I just…" Sora sighed heavily… he had hoped he wouldn't have to explain this again, but he needed to calm his new colleague down. "Last year I had my father sent away on charges of molestation and…" Sora couldn't say the word, but the look on Marluxia's face told him he knew what he would have said. The brunet shook his head. "I haven't really gotten over it yet. I'm still in therapy because of it."

"Oh, Sora, I had no idea," Marluxia replied as his mind suddenly wandered back to a series of newspaper articles he had read some time ago. He had noticed these because the Xemnas Organization had an interest in Riku, and his name kept popping up in a series of articles about a boy who had been molested and was now adopted by a mayor. Realization sunk in as to just why Sora seemed so familiar to Marluxia, but he didn't want to bring it up. Why cause any more unnecessary trauma?

"Sora, I just want you to know," the Frenchman paused a moment to search for the right words, "that so long as I am your friend, I will always help you. And I will help you get through this."

Sora smiled softly as all sense of nervousness evaporated. "Thank you, Marly. That really means a lot to me."

"Friends?" Marluxia offered with a smile.

Sora nodded once, completely at ease with his newfound friend. "Of course."

------

A brief knock was heard before the door opened to display Riku in waiting. Saix smiled as he ushered the boy into his hotel room. "Riku," Saix smiled as the boy took a seat. "Allow me to introduce to you…"

A tall man suddenly entered the room and grinned deviously at Riku. Riku's eyes went wide as he took in the figure before him. Long flowing silver hair literally dripped from his head; his face stern, but sincere. Although he was dressed in just a short-sleeved black turtleneck shirt and a simple pair of jeans, he made the clothing reek of good taste just by wearing them.

"Sephiroth," the man continued for Saix as he knelt before Riku. "And you must be Riku Lyonhart."

"Yes," Riku smiled as the man took his hand in his own and raised it up to his lips to place a gentle kiss upon it. Riku's eyes went wide; he had expected a simple handshake.

"You are extraordinarily beautiful, Riku. I can tell we're going to enjoy working together," Sephiroth smirked.

------

Mika fumbled around his jail cell in deep thought, his own voice sputtering out some of his thoughts in a hushed manner.

"What do I do, what do I do?" he cursed out loud as he played with his hair. "He loves me, he doesn't love me, what does he want? He can't get me out of his head, well I can't get him out of MY head! What can I do to show him I love him?"

A sudden spark of ingenuity crept into Mika's eyes as he grinned deviously. "That's it," he declared with a laugh as he sat on his bed. "I'll SHOW him I love him. Yes, I'll take him and show him how much I love him. And then we'll be a family again. Yes, a happy family." A devious plan formulated in his mind. One that would require careful precision and exact timing. "But first, how to get out of this forsaken jail cell..."

One might say Mika Tsukada had finally snapped, however it is widely believed that he was long-gone beforehand. Either way, the man began to formulate a plan to get himself back into Sora's life, and rest assured it was not a plan that Sora would enjoy.

* * *

_AND THE PLOT THICKENS! Reviews are shiny, and always appreciated. Be gentle when you beat me up for making you wait a whole summer before I updated, though... I assure you, quality over quantity is the best way to go!_


End file.
